La Oportunidad
by Beatrice Benedick
Summary: Inspirada Ugly Betty -Betty la Fea-: Gio Rossi es un joven de planes definidos y toda una vida por delante, hasta que conoce a Betty, un amor imposible. La historia de dos jóvenes que intentan descubrir el amor a pesar de los obstáculos de la vida. GxB
1. Prólogo

**UGLY BETTY**

**LA OPORTUNIDAD  
****Beatrice Benedick**

--

_"¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión,  
__una sombra, una ficción,  
__y el mayor bien es pequeño:  
__que toda la vida es sueño,  
__y los sueños, sueños son."_

Segismundo, "La vida es Sueño".  
Pedro Calderón de la Barca

-0-

La versión en español de esta historia se la dedico a Nadie (Nadie11) quien es asidua fanática de Freddy Rodríguez, el actor que tan magistralmente interpreta al personaje de Gío en la serie norteamericana Ugly Betty (inspirada en la novela colombiana Betty la Fea). Ella es, también, una dedicada estudiante de la lengua española. Así que espero que esta historia le sirva de algo en su aprendizaje.

Asimismo, dedico este fic a Bella y a Viva los Angeles quienes tienen conocimiento de español. En especial Bella (SouthernBella04), quien me dio un empuje para iniciar de una vez por todas con la escritura.

No es necesario que los que lean la historia escriban su revisión. Me basta con que les haya gustado y si he logrado este objetivo, espero que se interesen en esta serie televisiva que es bastante bien lograda y, además, promueve una imagen sana de los latinoamericanos en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Si aún quieren dejarme algún mensaje, estaré más que contenta de recibirlos.

En estos momentos, como es mi primer fanfic, no pretendo que los personajes mantengan la personalidad correcta a los lineamientos de la serie. Me basta con que conserven su esencia básica. Me he dedicado a practicar los diálogos, que serán bastantes.

También noten que voy a saltar de punto de vista de un personaje a otro, como pelota de tenis de mesa. Tengan en cuenta que no es un error. Que lo he hecho a propósito. Soy una condenada romántica así que me di el gusto de caer en lo melodramático con esta historia. Sólo les pido que me perdonen por esta vez.

Sin más preámbulos, inicio mi corta historia sobre la vida romántica de Betty y su Gío.

_Beatrice. 9 de abril de 2008_

--

**Indice**

Capítulo I: Gio  
Capítulo II: Betty  
Capítulo III: Vía Láctea  
Capítulo IV: Altair y Vega  
Capítulo V: Bloque de Hielo —1ra parte—  
Capítulo VI: Bloque de Hielo —2da parte—  
Capítulo VII: Gío y Betty  
Capítulo VIII: Rompimiento  
Capítulo IX: Cita —1ra parte—  
Capítulo X: Cita —2da parte—  
Capítulo XI: Adiós  
Capítulo XII: Una Ultima Oportunidad  
Epilogo

--

**Próximo capítulo: Gío**


	2. Capítulo I: Gio

**Capítulo Primero: Gío**

Sonó el despertador. Abrió los ojos y el color rojo de los números que aparecían ante él tomaron lentamente forma reconocible. Eran las cinco de la madrugada. De un manotazo apagó el aparato y cerró los ojos. Antes que pudiera conciliar el sueño, una insolente canción de moda sonó con insistencia haciéndole lanzar una maldición. Tanteó la mesita de noche entre la oscuridad hasta encontrar su teléfono celular y lo acercó a sus ojos adormilados: cinco y diez minutos de la mañana. Presionó un botón y sumergió el rostro en la almohada que abrazaba cariñosamente, compañera incondicional de su lecho, en lo que su mente soñolienta retornó lentamente al fascinante mundo de Morfeo. Dio un ligero respingo al escuchar la escandalosa Marcha Turca desde la esquina opuesta de su cuarto. Bostezó, derrotado, y se incorporó sentándose en la cama. Se frotó los dedos con la lija que se había formado en su barbilla durante la noche y que tendría que trasquilar como todas las mañanas. Consiguió atrapar entre la oscuridad el cordoncillo de metal y encender la lámpara de luz blanca que se reflejó de inmediato contra su pecho desnudo, lampiño y bien formado.

_Despierta_.

—Ya. Ya. Me estoy levantando —se dijo a si mismo en voz alta mientras se acercaba al despertador en forma de Roberto Baggio y lo silenció con cuidado. Cinco y veinte.

Se desperezó mientras encendía la radio dispuesto informarse del estado del mundo que le rodeaba o, por lo menos, del estado de la carretera que pronto tendría que transitar. Flexionó cuidadosamente los musculosos brazos que sobresalían de su espalda esbelta y sintió sus bíceps firmes al tacto de sus manos. Sonrió dándole los buenos días al joven que le devolvía la sonrisa tras el espejo y, dando media vuelta, se lanzó al suelo hasta caer sobre sus muñecas. "1, 2, 3... Recordar hacer inventario temprano… 13, 14, 15... Cambiar de proveedor de verduras, los últimos encargos llegaron rancios 38, 39, 40... Decirle a Rori que actualice los precios del pizarrón... 59, 60. ¡Listo!"

Se levantó del suelo con nuevas energías gracias a la pequeña sesión de ejercicio matutino. Se despojó de los calzoncillos, haciéndolos una pelotita que terminó anotando tres puntos en el canasto de ropa sucia en un rincón del cuarto, semioculto por una pequeña montaña de libros apilados uno encima del otro. Se dio una rápida ducha mientras tarareaba un par de canciones al compás del agua que golpeaba su cuerpo desnudo. Fresco y oloroso, surgió de su habitación quince minutos más tarde y descendió las escaleras hasta encontrar la cocina. Su madre preparaba el desayuno. Siempre, desde que tenía memoria, recordaba a su madre temprano en la mañana metida en la cocina. Nunca nadie se levantaba primero que ella, aún después que su padre había abandonado el hogar años atrás y ya no había necesidad de hacerlo más. Contempló a su progenitora afanarse ante el horno dando los toques finales a algún plato. Aspirando profundamente, permitió a su olfato disfrutar el aroma del pan recién horneado.

—Buenos días, mama —dijo abriendo el refrigerador y sirviéndose un vaso de zumo de naranjas.

—¡Ah! Giovanni. No te escuché bajar. Dios te bendiga, mi hijo —le premió con un estruendoso beso en la mejilla y le trató de peinar hacia atrás los mechones de pelo oscuro lacio que crecía largo dividido en dos enmarcando su frente amplia—. ¿Cuándo vas a recortarte todo ese pelo? Ya está del largo de mi mano.

—Mama... —protestó, pasándose la mano libre sobre el pelo, deshaciendo el trabajo que ella había hecho.

—Está bien, sólo digo que no es presentable, es todo —se acercó a la estufa y apagó la crema de hongos que estaba preparando—. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—No, gracias —se bebió el vaso de jugo de un trago —. Prometí llegar temprano hoy.

—¿Cuándo vas a presentarme la chica?

—Mama, sabes bien que es sólo una amiga.

—¿Amiga? ¿Desde cuando las mujeres son 'sólo amigas' para mi Giovanni?

—Mama, no empieces, por favor.

—Está bien. Entonces —dijo decorando con esmero el puré de papas con trozos de alcachofas—, ¿cuándo es que vas a presentarme la 'amiguita' tuya?

—¡Basta ya con el interrogatorio! Me voy. Te veré en la noche, ¿sí?

Se agachó, recogió dos grandes cajas plásticas que había en la esquina de la cocina y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta y volvió a colocar su carga en el piso. Tomó una chaqueta de piel negra que reposaba en el perchero y, luego de vestirla, se dio un último vistazo frente al espejo de la sala. No era más alto que el hombre promedio, aunque su tamaño nunca le había molestado en lo absoluto. En verdad, nunca fungió como desmerito de su personalidad puesto que siempre, desde su infancia, poseyó ese aire inteligente, gracia y un cierto carisma que le hacía ganarse inmediatamente la voluntad de las personas que le conocían. Aún cuando sus innumerables travesuras hacían volver locos a sus tutores, sólo una sonrisa suya bastaba para librarle de cualquier castigo. Sí, Giovanni Rossi realmente sabía salirse con la suya. "Excepto con esa dichosa chica", pensó con un dejo de amargura en la garganta.

—¡Maldita sea! —soltó al notar, a través del espejo, una gota de sangre manchar la piel bronceada de su barbilla recién afeitada. No sabía qué le pasaba últimamente, pero algo le hacía distraer su concentración aún en las tareas más rutinarias. Su mirada se encontró con esos grandes ojos cafés que le miraban como si le dijeran "tú sabes perfectamente lo que te pasa". Frunció las copiosas cejas negras que enmarcaban su rostro haciendo que su amplia frente se decorara con varias arrugas. Escapó a la mirada tras el espejo con un gesto incómodo. Enojado con la mancha en su rostro, se lamió el pulgar y se lo pasó sobre la pequeña herida aplastándola sin piedad.

—¡Qué asqueroso!

Volteó hasta encontrase con la personita envuelta en una bata rosada llena de lacitos amarillos que lo miraba inquisidoramente bajo esa pollina sedosa de color castaño que cubría toda su frente.

—Nella, ¡levantada tan temprano?

—Tengo que acostumbrarme. Mañana empiezo el colegio de verano. Además, se me olvidó entregarte esto anoche —extendió los brazos hacia su hermano mayor quien liberó esas blanquecinas y delicadas manos de su peso: un ejemplar de 'Ciudades de la Llanura' y otro de un nuevo escritor latino que había ganado el Pulitzer—. Tienes que devolverlo la semana que viene. No lo olvides.

—¿Alguna vez te he fallado? —Gio protestó. Ya no podía gastar dinero comprando libros para almacenarlos en su estrecho cuarto, no tenía a quién prestárselos. Sus mejores amigos leían a duras penas la sección deportiva de los diarios, eso si no veían el resumen deportivo en el cable. Además, tenía todos los rincones atestados de ellos y su madre no le permitía invadir las zonas comunes de la casa con sus cosas. En cuanto el negocio prosperara debería empezar a considerar seriamente buscar un estudio en Manhattan. Sabía que era el único hombre en su casa y que su familia se amparaba en él, pero anhelaba tanto la independencia y sabía que ya tenía edad para ello. Mientras tanto, la mejor solución había sido recurrir a libros prestados de la biblioteca del centro educacional donde su hermanita asistía. De todas formas, tenía la suerte de tener muy buena memoria y no apetecía releer libros por segunda vez. La gran pila de especimenes que tenía en su cuarto apenas le servían de sustitutos de mesas y como decoración bizarra de su estancia. Definitivamente tenía que empezar a deshacerse de ellos.

—¿Estás segura que no les extraña a las personas de tu escuela que una chiquilla de once años esté tomando prestados libros de, por ejemplo —dijo levantando los libros con ambas manos—, Cormac McCarthy y Junot Díaz?

—Claro que no. La gente me cree una sabionda. Además la bibliotecaria está loca por conocerte.

Antonella dio media vuelta haciendo agitar la vaporosa batita de dormir con coquetería antes de alejarse dando pasos largos hacia la cocina. El revisó la portada de uno de los libros y levantó la cubierta, se encontró con un pequeño papelito que resguardaba un número telefónico y un nombre de mujer. Lo colocó en uno de los tantos bolsillos de su chaqueta aunque honestamente dudaba que fuera a llamarla. Gio sonrió mientras colocaba los libros sobre la caja superior y, luego de cerrar la puerta del apartamento se acercó al ascensor y presionó el botón de bajar.

Esperaba por el elevador tarareando una canción cuando su teléfono portátil empezó a sonar. "No son siquiera las seis de la mañana", pensó, "es la misma de siempre". Escuchó una voz de mujer en el otro lado de la linea. Acomodó el teléfono en su cuello y se dirigió en dirección de las escaleras.

—Cynthia, buena moza, sabes que me debes una. Tú sabes que nunca te lo pediría si no fuera bueno. Esta vez sí es de verdad. No, hoy no. Pero mientras tanto habla con quien tengas que hablar. Nos veremos en el transcurso de la semana, te lo prometo. No, yo te llamo. Te aseguro que terminarás pidiéndome más de lo mismo. Sí, está bien. Hasta luego.

Se quedó un momento mirando el vacío mientras cerraba instintivamente el teléfono y volvió a cargar las cajas, descendiendo los tres niveles de escalera que lo separaban del nivel de la calle. Una vez llegó al área común, saludó a la anciana madre del conserje. Desde que podía recordar, siempre estaba barriendo las zonas comunes del edificio desde temprano en la mañana, aún en los tiempos en que su esposo era el encargado del edificio. Siempre vistiendo su bata de estampados oscuros, como si viviese en luto permanente. La señora cargaba el correo y los periódicos del día, luego de hurgar entre ellos, colocó un par de facturas en la caja superior que Gío aún sostenía entre sus brazos, no sin antes bendecirlo como si fuera su propio hijo y abrirle la puerta principal para que saliera al exterior con su carga.

Dos hombres se encontraban, uno al lado de otro, recostados contra un carro que había parqueado frente al edificio.

—¡Gío, mi pana! —le dijo el que vestía de sudadera azul y grueso abrigo color musgo con vistosas marcas lumínicas. Levantaba una de las manos a manera de saludo mientras que con la otra sostenía una pelota de baloncesto. Lucía una barba bien recortada al mismo nivel que su pelo cortado casi al raz con el cráneo. Tenía rasgos latinoamericanos y era apenas unos pocos centímetros más bajo que Gio, motivo de continuas discusiones entre los dos.

Su compañero, de piel de hermoso color achocolatado, fruto de la mezcla de un inmigrante Hindú y una profesora afroamericana, se frotó las manos que sobresalían del ligero abrigo de estampados militares y sopló entre ellas para darles calor antes de dirigirse a Gío—: ¿Vienes a correr con nosotros o no?

—Oigan, chicos. No puedo hoy. De verdad —levantó ligeramente su carga mostrándoles que, obviamente, estaba muy ocupado.

—Tú sabes que no tienes que abrir hoy si no quieres. Por lo menos anímate a jugar un partido de baloncesto con nosotros.

Gío alzó sus amplios hombros y esa fue toda su respuesta. Se dirigió al estacionamiento más próximo a su apartamento, justo al doblar en la misma cuadra del edificio; los otros dos le siguieron franqueándole en ambos lados.

—Ya ni siquiera juegas con nosotros. Ahora que eres tu propio jefe es peor. ¿No habías dicho que estabas harto de trabajar de 8 a 5 recibiendo órdenes de jefes mandones? ¡Pues, tú eres el peor jefe que has tenido!

—¡No, no, no! ¡óyeme! —Gio se detuvo un momento y se dirigió hacia el que le hablaba—. Esta vez es mi capital el que está en juego, no es un miserable cheque quincenal. ¿Quién va a cuidar de mi madre y mi hermana si arruino todo esto, dime?

—Tranquilos —intervino el hombre de piel morena quien respondía por el nombre Yamir—. No hay por qué ponernos tan serios. Pero Raúl está en lo cierto esta vez, Giovanni.

Gío siguió su camino no sin antes darle una mirada de reojo a Raúl quien siguió lanzando la pelota contra la acera al compás de sus pasos—. No puedo creer que no nos acompañaras al juego de los Mets la semana pasada. Nos tienes preocupado. Creo que estás mal. Muy mal.

—Y mi hermana me sigue preguntando por ti—dijo Yamir—. No puedes andar desapareciendo así, chico. No tengo idea qué decirle.

—Dile que me largué del barrio.

—Tranquilo, hombre, tranquilo. Oye, dale otra oportunidad, ¿no? Tal vez así deje de fastidiarme tanto.

—Mira, Yamir. A ti, el papel de 'La Celestina' no te queda nada bien. Además, no creo en segundas oportunidades, ¿me oyes? Dile, bien claro a Indira, que no soy juguete de nadie —añadió acalorado.

—Oye, ya le he dicho cientos de veces que no estás interesado. Pero sigue insistiendo. Es como la peste, te lo juro. Mira, yo creo que sigue enamorada de ti. ¡Vete a ver!

Raul y Yamir no pudieron contener la risa. Gío lanzó una risa sarcástica.

—¿Y se dio cuenta de eso antes o después de engañarme con el tipejo ese?

—Bueno, ese 'tipejo' fue el que te ayudó a encontrar trabajo en Manhattan—dijo Yamir—. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

—¿Robert? —Raul concedió, masajeando su cabeza de cabellos cortos con su mano libre—. Pero uno no puede realmente culpar a Robert. Todos sabemos que no somos del calibre de Robert. El fue el mismo que hizo que María y yo no dejáramos.

—¿Saben qué? No me importa. ¡Al diablo con Robert! Y con Indira —Gío encendió el motor para que se calentara un rato. Lo escuchó ronronear complacido. Esta vez había decidido arrancar sin complicaciones. La mañana había empezado con buen augurio. Salió de la van y casi chocó de frente con Yamir—. ¿Ustedes siguen aquí?

Se encaminó hacia la la puerta trasera de la van y empezó a organizar el interior de las dos cajas que había dejado en el suelo.

—No te hagas el sufrido, Gío. Tú y yo y Raúl sabemos que no estabas en serio con mi hermana. Sabemos que todavía tenías algo con la morena, la chica aquella, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—Sí, sí. Gío estaba que babeaba por ella —Raúl jugaba con la pelota entre sus manos mientras pensaba—. Mira que casi la había olvidado.

—Pero puedo casi jurar que Gío no la ha olvidado para nada. Tú sabes, la que trabajaba en esa publicitaria cursi —Yamir golpeó el brazo de Gio con tal fuerza que casi le hizo desparramar el contenido de la caja que organizaba dentro de la van–. ¡Ya me acuerdo: Cynthia! Gio, mi hermano, tú estabas loco por ella. Aún después que se casó con el adinerado aquel… ¿no era su jefe? Recuerdo que hasta pensaste en casarte con ella.

–¡Ya! –Raúl dijo– ¿No era esa la chica con las grandes nal…

–¡Oye! –Gío le golpeó la cabeza con la palma abierta– ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!

–¿Lo ves? –Raúl dio un paso atrás tratando de conservar el equilibrio luego del ataque poco amistoso de su amigo–. Todavía está completamente perdido por ella.

—Creo que todavía la llama.

—Te aseguro que tiene su número de teléfono. Creo que le he escuchado llamarla. Cree que son todavía "amigos" y nada más.

Los dos estallaron en tremendas risas burlonas. Una de las ventanas que daban al garaje se abrió y la cabeza molesta de una señora se asomó brevemente. Fue señal suficiente para que se callaran. Gio cerró la puerta trasera de la van y se dirigió a ellos.

—Ya se los dije y se los repito. Ya basta de mujeres. Tengo muchas otras cosas en qué pensar en esta etapa de mi vida. Me voy a enfocar en lo que es importante: mi…

—…plan de cinco años —Yamir y Raúl terminaron al unísono—. Lo sabemos. Lo sabemos.

_Así que eres un hombre de grandes __proyectos. _

—Por cierto, Gío —Raúl continuó jugando distraídamente con la pelota—, ¿cuándo es que vas a hacerme tu socio? Tú sabes que sé cocinar muy bien.

—Si tú sabes de cocina, yo sé pintar la Mona Lisa —se rió Gio.

—Lo digo en serio, hombre.

—Yo también —aseguró y luego hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano—. Los veo más tarde. Y, por el amor de Dios, encuentren algo productivo qué hacer mientras tanto.

Gío se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y condujo la van hacia Jackson Heights para recoger el último encargo antes de tomar vía directa hacia Manhattan. Bajó la ventanilla de su puerta para aspirar el aire fresco de la mañana, que todavía no estaba contaminado por el smog y el hedor del centro de la ciudad, y dejó así que la brisa revoloteara con sus cabellos y con sus pensamientos.

Sí, se repitió, ya estaba cansado de las mujeres y sus relaciones conflictivas. No iba a permitir que otra mujer le complicara la existencia y, concluyó, no iba a dejar que nadie volviese a partirle el corazón en pedazos otra vez más. Además, reflexionó, la mayoría de las mujeres que conocía o ya habían abandonado el lugar, o no tenían ningún tipo de cualidad admirable o ningún interés en la vida más que casarse con un adinerado que las colmara de bienes materiales; o bien, ya estaban casadas o, aún peor, poseían un novio empalagoso y condescendiente que recibía un decente salario mensual fruto de su bien establecida carrera profesional como contador de una prestigiosa revista neoyorquina… Rió para sí mismo por un buen rato de la estupidez que acababa de ocurrírsele. Mentalmente espantó el pensamiento de su mente. Definitivamente, nunca iba a contarle a sus amigos de aquella chica poco usual que había capturado su corazón.

--

**Próximo capítulo: Betty**


	3. Capítulo II: Betty

**Capítulo Segundo: Betty**

Sintió escuchar su nombre y abrió los ojos. Todo se veía borroso y apenas pudo distinguir sombras y colores difusos en su habitación. Encontró con rapidez, fruto de años de costumbre, sus inseparables espejuelos que descansaban sobre su mesita de noche y los colocó ante sus ojos. Delante de ella estaba el hombre más hermoso que jamás había conocido en su vida, de rodillas cerca del borde de la cama, esbozando una sonrisa sólo para ella. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, encantada, pero, por más que intentó, no pudo reprimir un ligero bostezo.

—Henry, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Yo… tengo algo importante qué decirte —empezó con voz vacilante mientras ella seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada contemplando esos ojos brillantes que la hipnotizaban—. Sabes que pronto me iré para cuidar a mi hijo. Pero sabes que deseo pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo, a mi lado. Porque te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Henry.

—Entonces —dijo ajustándose los lentes sobre la nariz y señalando a algún punto detrás de ella —, ¿por qué hay otro hombre durmiendo en tu cama?

Sintió el calor de un cuerpo acercarse al suyo por detrás y un brazo ceñir su cintura desde su espalda apretándola suavemente. El brazo se sentía firme al tacto y era de constitución fuerte. Lucía dos brazaletes de plata que brillaban alrededor de la muñeca.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo volteándose y reconociendo el rostro angelical de aquel que dormía a su lado.

_Despierta._

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —despertó de repente justo un segundo antes que el reloj tocara su típica melodía. Sintió su corazón galopar alocado en su pecho y los labios resecos. Lo peor era que no era la primera vez que le pasaba, había tenido sueños similares desde hacía un tiempo ya. La culpa la tenían los tamales de la noche anterior, se decía. Pero bien sabía que inútil tratar de convencerse que evitaría ser tan glotona cuando una de sus pasiones de toda la vida era la comida. Se estrujó los ojos con los dedos, se puso sus grandes anteojos de plástico rojo brillante y, viendo el mundo con claridad se dijo— ¡Hora de levantarse!

Luego de asearse y regresar a la habitación se entretuvo un momento contemplándose en el espejo de su cómoda. Esbozó una cándida sonrisa posando con su ángulo izquierdo y luego, probando con el derecho, decidió en ese mismo instante que no estaba para nada satisfecha con lo que estaba frente a ella: grandes cejas rebeldes; copioso pelo castaño oscuro cubriendo ambos lados de su rostro redondeado; facciones ordinarias, nariz ligeramente achatada, cubierta de graciosas pecas de todos los tamaños, todo pintado de un matiz algo quemado sobre su piel debido a su herencia mejicana. Su sonrisa estaba arruinada por ese 'look' metálico que tanto detestaba y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más tenía que aguantar seguir con esos condenados aparatos de ortodoncia dentro de su boca. Pero esa era ella, para bien o para mal, reflexionó mientras se arreglaba la copiosa pollina que cubría su frente sin conseguir estar satisfecha del todo. Se dio dos palmadas en las mejillas dándose ánimos.

—Bueno, Betty —se dijo—, puede que no seas Salma or Jennifer pero ésta eres tú, y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlo.

Recogió todos los apuntes que estaban desparramados como una segunda colcha sobre la cama y empezó a organizarlos antes de colocarlos cuidadosamente dentro de su bolso. Había pasado parte de la noche en vela trabajando diligentemente en su escrito. El profesor Barrett le había dado una última oportunidad para someter su historia a la revisión final del taller de escritura creativa, y ella bien sabía que no era hombre de dar segundas oportunidades a nadie. Todo empezó cuando Gío la instó a seguir sus sueños y explotar su potencialidad como escritora. Pero, en uno de esos arranques de espontaneidad como sólo ella sabía hacer, terminó enrolándose también en un proyecto de redacción de novelas cortas coordinado por nadie más que el profesor Barrett, un hombre odioso y en extremo exigente quien casi la había hecho repetir el semestre pasado. Ella misma nunca había trabajado la prosa narrativa antes en su vida, siempre se había enfocado en el periodismo. Aún así, el profesor Barrett insistía en torturarla y, una vez más, estaba en la palestra pública. Su historia sería de las primeras en ser evaluadas. No podía darse el lujo de fallar.

Betty respiró profundo, espantando todos sus temores, esta vez estaba satisfecha del trabajo hasta entonces. Sobre todo estaba excitadísima por saber la impresión de Henry cuando los leyese por primera vez. Pero no se los mostraría hasta que Gío los haya revisado minuciosamente. Releyó uno de los párrafos y los comparó con un borrador que ostentaba varias tachaduras en color rojo y algunas notas dibujadas al margen. No pudo contener una sonrisa al notar una caricatura de ella que Gío había garabateado en la esquina de la hoja. Estaba segura que esta vez Gío iba a estar satisfecho en cuanto viera que pudo incluir perfectamente sus ideas en la nueva versión de la narrativa. Introdujo el último fajo de papeles en el bolso y descendió las escaleras con rapidez, saltando los escalones de dos en dos y se encaminó dando pequeños saltos hacia la cocina.

Tras los rigurosos buenos días y unas mordidas a unas tostadas se escuchó una voz que rompió el silencio:

—¿Vas a decirnos por qué estas tan contenta o no? —la frase provino de la mujer que estaba frente a ella quien hacía danzar el tenedor con cada palabra que pronunciaba. Vestía una blusa púrpura de vivaces estampados negros que apenas cubría sus exuberantes feminidades, lucía el pelo largo hasta más abajo del hombro completamente liso y brillante sujeto en una cola, el rostro perfectamente maquillado ya a esas horas de la mañana. Completamente distintas como el agua y el aceite, las hermanas Suárez se complementaban como el 'yin' y el 'yang'.

—Pues sí, Hilda. He terminado por fin buena parte de mi historia. Gracias, Papi —dijo al hombre de mediana edad, pelo canuto y rostro jovial que le pasaba un vaso de jugo de naranjas y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

—Me tenías preocupado, 'mija' —dijo mientras regresaba a la estufa —observé que tenías la luz encendida en tu habitación a altas horas de la noche.

—La verdad es que me parece injusto que tengas que pasarte noche haciendo tareas para la clase de escritura —Hilda puso su cara de hermana mayor—. Deberías tomarte un descanso del trabajo. Te están explotando, Betty. ¡Cómo es eso que tienes que escurrirte de tu hora de almuerzo para asistir a clases! Déjame ir a hablar con Daniel personalmente para dejar las cosas en claro.

—No vas a hablar con nadie, Hilda —dijo Betty sonriente pero con firmeza ante el plato de huevos rancheros que su padre le colocaba en frente—. Como están las cosas en Mode lo más que vas a conseguir es que me despidan.

—Siempre puedes venir a ayudarme aquí en el salón de belleza —le dijo resuelta engullendo su propia porción de huevos rancheros.

—Ni lo sueñes, Hilda.

Un jovencito de piel tostada, ojos oscuros risueños, cabellos negros lacios y amplia sonrisa de marfil, levantó la cartera de su tía y la colocó con cuidado en el respaldo del asiento. Entonces, se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Hola, Mamá, abuelo… tía Betty — dijo señalando el bolso que acababa de colocar en la silla—, esa cartera no va para nada con tus zapatos. Sería un crimen dejarte salir así en la calle.

—Gracias, Justin, pero en realidad la necesito para cargar los papeles de la clase. Además, Henry me la regaló en mi cumpleaños —lo dijo en un tono de voz que pretendía dejar claro la realidad universal de que si su afectuoso enamorado le había hecho un regalo con tanto cariño lo más natural del mundo era usarlo todos los días. Aunque no le gustara ni un ápice.

El sonido familiar de una bocina se escuchó desde la calle.

—¡Hora de irse! —Betty dijo tomando con rapidez el bolso y levantándose del asiento.

—¿Puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó Justin dispuesto a seguir tras los pasos de su tía sin siquiera probar desayuno.

Hilda fue más rápida que él y le aprisionó una oreja entre sus dedos devolviéndolo a la mesa —No te hagas el chistoso. Te vas conmigo para la escuela. Nada de inventos raros. ¡Vamos, a comer!

—Dale mis saludos a Gío — Ignacio le dijo adiós desde la cocina mientras se quitaba el delantal que tenía encima y ocupaba el lugar que ella había abandonado—. Dile que todavía espero la revancha pendiente del último juego de dominó de la semana pasada.

—Se lo diré —Betty voceó mientras atravesaba la puerta principal. Descendió las escalinatas y abrió la puerta de la furgoneta blanca que estaba parqueada frente a la casa.

—Buenos días, Gío —saludó rápidamente inclinándose hacia el conductor del vehículo, posando su mejilla contra la suya y dando un beso sonoro al aire.

—Alguien está de buen humor el día de hoy —bromeó mientras encendía el motor. Deslizó su mano hacia la palanca de cambios y, al hacerlo, se escuchó el ligero tintineo del metal de sus brazaletes plateados chocar entre sí. Aprovechó para contemplarla brevemente: Betty vestía como no había visto a nadie hacerlo nunca. Parecía que cada día inventara formas nuevas de combinar lo incombinable sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran. Tan poco, que era capaz de levantarse todos los días a trabajar en un lugar donde se despreciaba todo lo que ella representaba, en especial esas curvas sensuales y sinuosas que no podía ocultar aún con toda esa ropa puesta encima. La verdad que esa chica era única, pensó. Era realmente bonita, con esa sonrisa de labios eternamente sonrosados que los 'bracers' no le quitaban ni un ápice de encanto; ese pelo libre y ondulado que caía como cascada sobre sus hombros y esos lindos ojos cafés que ahora se dirigían hacia él.

—Ay, cállate, Gío. De ser posible me gustaría llegar temprano hoy. Tal vez pudieras revisar mi tarea antes de que abras el negocio. Tengo que entregar el primer borrador hoy.

—Así que, ¿ya la terminaste? —dijo al sintonizar la radio de donde brotó de inmediato una canción movida de los años ochenta.

—Sólo la primera mitad —ella realmente quería escuchar su opinión sobre el trabajo que le había costado terminar toda la noche—. Pero ya llegué al clímax así que... ¡No! —le dijo levantando el índice advirtiéndole que no empezara uno de sus comentarios obscenos.

—De acuerdo —dijo reprimiendo una carcajada—. Cuenta con eso. Esta vez nos iremos por un atajo.

Transformando en acción lo que decían sus palabras, puso la luz direccional izquierda y, tomando un desvío, se internó por una callejuela a toda velocidad. Betty se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y le sonrió complacida a aquel que tenía a su lado. Gío tenía apenas veintiseis años y ya era dueño de un pequeño local en el mismo vestíbulo del edificio Meade, el famoso grupo publicitario en donde Betty trabajaba como Asistente del Editor en Jefe de la Revista Mode. Gío y Betty eran muy buenos amigos y hacía apenas un año que se habían conocido. Si pudiera llamarse amigo a alguien que vivía constantemente bombardeándole consejos no solicitados, quien no le reclamó ni un centavo cuando, ella en un arrebato de furia, destrozó la costosa ventana de cristal de su negocio. Eso después de que la perdonara totalmente por haberle hecho despedir de su primer trabajo. Aún más, existía una cierta atracción que los unía y les hacía anhelar inconscientemente el tiempo que pasaban riñendo y compartiendo juntos. Ambos insistían en llamarle a todo aquello: 'amistad'.

Ese día, como tantos otros antes que ese, él la estaba llevando al trabajo desde su casa en Queens hasta Manhattan.

—Betty, se me ocurre que tal vez podrías pasarme una copia digital de tu cuento corto en cuanto termines —no esperó su respuesta cuando pensó que sería bueno darle una explicación—. Tú sabes, como recuerdo de nuestro esfuerzo conjunto.

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no? —tuvo que admitir a si misma que estaba un poco sorprendida y un poco interesada ante la petición súbita de Gío—. No es como si fueras a ir corriendo a la próxima casa editorial y publicarla bajo tu nombre.

Gío se rió. De forma un poco sospechosa, Betty se atrevió a pensar.

—¿En qué estás pensando, Betty? Yo soy un apasionado de la lectura, no un escritor.

—Yo eso lo sé. Te lees casi cualquier cosa que te venga en las manos.

—A decir verdad, tengo muy poco tiempo, así que trato de leer solo las cosas que valen realmente la pena… —mientras hablaba notó complacido que Betty no pudo ocultar su cara de satisfacción. Así que sonrió al darse cuenta que había tomado su comentario como un cumplido.

Llegaron a su destino sin complicaciones, el vestíbulo estaba casi desierto y faltaría una hora para que el bullicio de la gente empezara a invadir los corredores. Gío, abrió la puerta del local, apagó el dispositivo de la alarma dándole paso a que Betty entrara a 'Gío´s Deli'. Betty cruzó el dintel de la puerta y entró a aquel negocio decorado con banderas italianas y pizarrones vistosos. Aunque la carga visual bordeaba el límite de lo tolerable, daba la impresión de ser un lugar acogedor a todo aquel que lo visitaba. Era, verdaderamente, un pequeño local; aunque el tamaño no le importaba para nada al joven emprendedor dueño del negocio quien no hubiera imaginado un mejor lugar para iniciar los sueños.

Betty no pudo evitar que su mirada se encontrarse con un odioso poster de Juventus de grandes franjas blancas y negras que colgaba insolente en la pared del fondo. Recordó la última vez que sugirió cordialmente a Gío quitar el macabro poster porque chocaba con la decoración colorida del local. Lo único que logró fue tener que escucharle rezongar por media hora como si fuera fiel devoto de una secta religiosa y, no sólo eso, sino que terminó colocándolo en el lugar más visible del negocio y, al otro día, se apareció en plena oficina de Mode modelando ante su escritorio la camiseta del uniforme. Desde ese día se limitó a evitar hablar del tema con ese fanático empedernido y trató de buscar una mesa que, preferiblemente, estuviese de espaldas al póster. Eligió una esquina alejada de la puerta, y divisó un pequeño tablero de ajedrez arrinconado en la repisa que había localizada justo encima de su cabeza.

—Siempre he tenido ganas de preguntarte por qué tienes ese ajedrez ahí arriba.

Gío encendió el aire acondicionado y se acercó a la máquina para preparar algo de chocolate caliente. Gritó desde el mostrador:

—Estoy jugando con uno de los clientes.

—¿Tú sabes jugar ajedrez? —Betty puso cara de sorpresa.

—Siempre.

—No lo habría imaginado nunca —dijo colocando el bolso en la silla más próxima a ella y empezando a sacar los documentos que habían dentro de ella los organizó sobre la mesita. Gío se le acercó luego de varios minutos cargando dos sendas tazas de chocolate que despedían un delicioso aroma embriagador, colocando una de ellas frente a Betty. Ella la tomó entre sus manos, agradecida, sintiendo el calor mimar sus dedos deliciosamente. El día de los caídos había pasado y esa mañana de finales de primavera había sido más fría de lo que había esperado.

—Este juego tiene más de un mes. Hay un tipo que viene tres días todas las semanas. Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo —alcanzó el pequeño tablero y se lo mostró—. Este soy yo —dijo señalando al rey negro.

Betty estudió por un breve instante el juego que Gío puso frente a sus narices. El continuó:

—¿Ves? 'Jaque mate' en cuatro movidas. Me pregunto si esa es la razón por la que no se ha aparecido desde hace una semana. No hay forma que pueda librarse de esta, por esta vez.

—Debes estar muy orgulloso, Gío. ¡Bien por ti! —dijo con un poco de ironía en la voz y le apremió para que empezara de una vez por todas a revisar sus escritos. Gío hizo una pequeña mueca y volvió a colocar el juego en su lugar habitual. Acercó una silla a la de ella, se sentó y apoyó su brazo en el respaldo de la silla de Betty rozando, sin pretenderlo de manera consciente, los hombros de Betty. Se acercó un poco más y empezó a revisar las notas mientras ella lo observaba todo con ojos curiosos y expectantes.

La hora pasó entre revisión y sorbos dulces de chocolate. Gío hizo algún que otro insignificante comentario sobre la redacción y dos o tres fallas tipográficas. Pero esperó hasta el último momento para darle su veredicto final.

—La historia es bastante interesante y realmente entretenida. Sólo que siento una ligera falta de realismo en los personajes, eso es todo.

—Pero —protestó Betty tomando las páginas que Gío tenía delante de sí en la mesa— están supuestos a ser ficticios. Por eso es una historia de 'ficción'.

—Lo que quiero decir —dijo poniéndose ambas manos tras el cuello y trasladando el peso de su cuerpo al respaldo del asiento— es que son demasiado unidimensionales. Lo que los hace un poco falsos. Existen autores que inspiran a sus personajes de la esencia de personas reales que habían conocido en su vida.

—Bueno. Cuando se me ocurra escribir la historia de un payaso arrogante y sabiondo te prometo que pensaré en ti.

—¡Ouch! No tienes por qué castigarme. Ya te dije. Aparte de eso, la historia está tremenda.

—¿En serio? —dijo Betty contemplando el montón de hojas desparramadas en la mesa.

—En serio — Gío se levantó de su silla, aplaudió con entusiasmo y la señaló ante una audiencia inexistente—. Señores y señoras: ¡Betty, la escritora!

Betty sonrió complacida. En otras circunstancias hubiera estado realmente avergonzada del comportamiento arrebatado de Gío, pero tenía que admitir que se había acostumbrado a él. Además, por lo menos esta vez, estaban completamente solos en el local. Si había sobrevivido a que él la llamase 'La Comilona' cada vez que entraba a la sandwichería completamente atestada de gente, podía aguantar cualquier cosa. Aunque no podía negarlo, estaba realmente orgullosa de su trabajo, así que hizo una graciosa reverencia con su cabeza y le siguió el juego. Luego, empezó a empacar las hojas de papel y, cuando las tuvo organizadas, las sujetó con un lacito.

Gío se le acercó por la espalda y se deleitó contemplándola por un instante antes de decirle:

—Betty, creo que ya no podré recogerte a tu casa por las mañanas.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué? —giró en la silla y alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con él.

—A partir de mañana tendré que hacer una nueva ruta para llevar a mi hermana a la escuela de verano. Lo siento —y realmente lo sentía.

—Pues, no importa. No hay problema —le dijo sonriente, demasiado sonriente para el propio gusto de Gío—. Volveré a tomar el tren E como siempre lo he hecho.

Tomó un último sorbo de su chocolate y, consultando su reloj, se despidió con prisa de Gío. Corrió a la oficina antes que su jefe llegara al trabajo. No era que Daniel Meade, el Editor en Jefe de Mode, llegase temprano, pero toda esa tensión con su hermana Alexis lo tenía estresado y cada vez exigía más de su joven asistente. Además, ese día había reunión con todos los editores de las divisiones de Publicaciones Meade así que había mucho trabajo por hacer. Al llegar a su escritorio, localizado en el fondo de las oficinas de Mode, tomó un 'post it', anotó: 'Personajes multidimensionales—vida real' y lo pegó sobre el paquete. Dio un paso atrás con las manos en la cadera y suspiró profundamente. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había afectado la noticia de Gío. Se sintió un poco desilusionada. Realmente disfrutaba discutir las cosas con Gío por las mañanas. Era mucho mejor que la cafeína y, siendo Betty una verdadera adicta al café, era bastante qué decir. Sin embargo, por más que gustara de Gío, no podía permitirse compartir su tiempo y sus sentimientos con nadie más que aquella persona que amaba por encima de todo. No importaba si era un amigo o familia o si tenía esa sonrisa cándida en su rostro capaz de iluminar cualquier habitación en el más oscuro de los días.

_¿En qué estás pensando?_

Para redirigir los pensamientos a aquel que debía estar pensando en esos momentos, empezó a fantasear en las palabras que Henry le diría cuando leyera la historia. Henry, el hombre por quien su corazón latía. El mismo que pronto debía regresar a Tucson, su ciudad natal, y ser el padre que nunca tuvo. Verdaderamente, pensó, se había enamorado de un hombre honorable. Su corazón se ensombreció por un instante. A veces hubiera deseado que no lo fuera. Aquella podía ser la única vez que podía amar y ser correspondida. Probablemente nunca más volvería a sentir lo que era querer de esa manera. Nunca más en su vida, se repitió para recordarse la seriedad del asunto. Era increíble como el destino les había dado una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos. Una segunda oportunidad que tenía fecha de vencimiento: unas semanas que había nacido su primogénito del vientre de su ex–novia y debía regresar a ellos en cuanto recibiera la bonificación anual de la empresa. Entonces la vida los separaría por última vez y para siempre.

—Hola, princesa —se escuchó tras su espalda.

—¡Henry! —le dijo reconociendo al hombre que se le acercó. Henry Grubstick. Trabajaba en el departamento de contabilidad de Mode. Era alto y de piel blanca y tersa como el marfil, siempre sonriente y de ojos tímidos, brillantes tras los cristales de sus espejuelos. Ese era su Henry, su novio. Aquel por quien sus manos sudaron y, por primera vez, sintió el amor.

—Aquí está tu salario —le dijo depositando un sobre en el escritorio—. Ya que nos han pagado, ¿qué tal si salimos esta noche?

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Betty tragándose su preocupación por el futuro y dispuesta a vivir el presente—. ¿Quieres hacer algo en especial?

—Estaba pensando en alquilar unas películas italianas pero —trató de descubrir algún indicio de interés en el rostro de Betty—. Esta vez tú decides.

—Está bien, esta noche me quedo en tu casa. Sólo, déjame llamar a Papi para informarle que no regresaré hoy a casa. Además quisiera que me dijeras qué piensas de esta historia —le dijo mostrando el paquete que tenía ante sí.

Henry le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de susurrarle al oído.

—Claro que sí. Sabes que todo lo que escribes es perfecto y me va a encantar.

Betty se ruborizó. Henry rara vez encontraba faltas en sus escritos. Estaba segura que esta historia sería de su agrado, como siempre.

—-—

**Próximo capítulo: Vía Láctea**


	4. Capítulo III: Vía Láctea

**Capítulo Tercero: Vía Láctea**

Hilda se colocó una última capa de pintura fucsia brillante sobre las uñas mientras hablaba por el teléfono de la cocina y, aparte de su voz, nada parecía escucharse en el resto de la casa.

Entonces se escuchó una pieza de hueso golpear fuertemente un tablero de madera haciendo un ruido sordo que hizo eco en la sala.

—'Capicúa'.

—¡No! —gritó Gío lanzando las piezas que tenía entre sus dedos contra la mesa mezclándolas con el resto de las que estaban colocadas sobre ella. Ignacio Suárez le respondió con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras volteaba las piezas de dominó de forma que pudiera contar las pequeñas marcas de color negro indicando números del uno al seis y anotaba los resultados en un papel que tenía en el regazo. Gío era su compañía frecuente los sábados por la tarde, en especial desde que su hija preferida, Betty, se adentró en una relación sin futuro con un hombre quien tenía un hijo con otra mujer, y raras veces pasaba los fines de semana en casa. Asunto que, aunque estaba rotundamente en contra, sabía que Rosa, su difunta esposa, le hubiese recordado que a los pichones hay que dejarlos que aprendan a volar por sí solos, que ellos mismos aprendan de sus propios errores. En cuanto terminó de anotar la puntuación, dibujó una línea marcando el fin de un juego y preparó otra tabla para iniciar el próximo. Si tan sólo la vida fuera tan fácil. Gío hubiera sido un buen yerno, pensó, pero los hijos no estaban para satisfacer los deseos de sus padres. Tienen sus propios deseos, sus propios sueños. Pero no era secreto para nadie que a ese joven le había tomado bastante aprecio y ya lo consideraba como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Lo consideraba 'familia'.

Gío bebió el resto de su cerveza de un solo trago antes de decirle a la que estaba frente a él:

—No puedo creer que hayamos perdido por quinta vez. ¡Y de Justin quien ni siquiera sabe contar las fichas todavía! —señaló al jovenzuelo que trataba de barajar las 52 piezas de hueso con sólo las puntas de los dedos de la mano, como si las mismas le dieran asco.

—¡Ay! Bueno, si quieres, mejor búscate otra pareja — se levantó Betty molesta y, dando vuelta sobre sus talones, se marchó a rumbo a la cocina.

Gío le vociferó alzando la botella vacía—: De paso, ¿traerías una cerveza?

—¡Párate a buscarla, tú! —le respondió Betty desde la cocina. Causando la risas cómplices de Ignacio y Justin. Gío no tuvo menos que levantarse, derrotado.

—De acuerdo. Ya voy.

Justin, por su parte, aprovechó y se escurrió frente a la televisión y sintonizó uno de sus programas favoritos. En la cocina, Hilda seguía instalada frente al teléfono, charlando sin parar y soplando, de vez en cuando, sus uñas para que se secaran. Betty abrió el refrigerador, sacó un flan de su interior y lo dio a sostener a Gio mientras escrutaba el fondo del refrigerador por una botella de cerveza. Una vez la encontró se la pasó a Gío quitándole el flan de sus manos. Gío destapó la botella con un golpe seco de su muñeca apoyado de la esquina de la encimera de la cocina. Bebió un sorbo mientras contemplaba fascinado, cual si fuera una obra de arte, la forma en que Betty introducía un cuantioso pedazo de flan en su boca.

—¡Ah! ¡Esa es mi 'comilona'!

—¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme así? —protestó aún engullendo el bocado.

—¿Acaso no te gusta? —dijo tomando una cuchara del fregadero y sumergiéndola en el flan que Betty sostenía frente a ella.

—Es horrible.

—¡Delicioso! —dijo Gío al saborear el postre que se diluía en su boca ignorando la respuesta de Betty. Sus ojos se encontraron con el periódico del día sobre la encimera de la cocina de la cual estaba apoyado y se entretuvo la vista con un recuadro donde se ofertaban entradas en descuento a todos los partidos programados entre los Mets y los Yankees. Lanzó un largo suspiro y se quejó en silencio de cómo el cansancio y los gajes de su negocio le habían robado el tiempo para dedicarse a sus viejos placeres. Reflexionó, golpeando el anuncio con el filo de la cuchara, dándose cuenta que ese sería el primer año en que no asistiría a ningún partido de los Mets.

—¿Pasa algo? —le dijo Betty acercándose a su lado tratando de ver cual era la noticia que le había interesado, de tal forma que varios mechones de la abundante cabellera de Betty rozaron los labios de Gío.

—Nada —mintió, más por la sorpresa de tenerla tan cerca de su cuerpo, capaz de aspirar su aroma en cada bocanada de aire, que por tratar de ocultar algo.

Betty levantó la cabeza y volvió a introducirse un pedazo de flan en la boca, estudiándolo. El volvió a responder moviéndose hasta estar entre ella y el periódico—. Los Mets piensan intercambiar uno de sus lanzadores estrella justo antes de terminar la temporada.

—¿También eres fanático de 'La Pelota'?

Aún apoyado contra la repisa se acercó un poco más ella y, levantando una ceja, le ofreció una de sus sonrisas encantadoras—. Me gustan todos los deportes, sobre todo si requieren esfuerzo físico.

—Me imagino que sí. Sobre todo si el esfuerzo es presionar el botón del control remoto. Muy interesante, Gío, conocer a un deportista que no tiene que levantarse de su asiento para ejercitarse.

Gío se volvió a echar hacia atrás y bebió otro trago de la botella cerveza.

—Bueno —continuó Betty—, por mi parte no soy tan fanática como tú. Pero a mi madre y a mí siempre nos gustaron los Yankees —Gío casi se atragantó al escuchar la forma en que se lo había dicho.

—¿Los Yankees! Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Estás tratando de decirme en serio que tu equipo favorito son los Yankees? —dijo haciendo un gesto como si fuera a estrangularla— ¡Tú sí que insistes en llevarme la contraria!

Betty se rió aún teniendo un trozo de flan en la boca. Se veía graciosísima, casi como una niña traviesa. Era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera.

—De acuerdo —concedió Gío apartándose de la repisa y dirigiéndose al fregadero donde colocó la cuchara que tenía en la mano—. Este es un país libre. No puedo creer que hayas causado tanto revuelo por el póster de Juventus cuando los Yankees tienen casi el mismo diseño de uniforme. La verdad que…

Betty dejó de prestarle atención a Gío, temiendo que volviera a iniciar uno sus largos y tendidos sermones y aprovechó para escrutar el periódico que había dejado abandonado sobre la repisa. Notó trozos de flan sobre uno de los anuncios de la sección deportiva pero no encontró ningún artículo sobre el lanzador de los Mets. Dio un respingo al sentir un aliento cálido contra la piel frágil del lóbulo de su oreja.

—Así que, ¿cómo quieres que te llame, entonces?

Un poco enojada por haberla tomado por sorpresa y, dando la media vuelta para encararse frente al interlocutor, le respondió airadamente:

—Bet-ty-Suá-rez —enfatizó cada sílaba con un movimiento de la cuchara ante el rostro de Gío como si le enseñara el abecedario a un analfabeto.

—¡Nah! —dijo Gío moviendo la cabeza y pensando por un rato —No me basta.

—¡Gío! —se oyó la voz de Ignacio desde la sala—. Nos hemos quedado sin 'frentes'. ¿Qué tal una 'mano' tú y yo?

—Ahora mismo —respondió al llamado y luego se dirigió a Betty quien seguía entretenida en su flan—. ¿Qué te parece… 'linda'?

—¿Quién es Linda?

—Tú, tú eres linda —le dijo guiñándole el ojo y regresando a la mesa de dominó.

En ese mismo instante Hilda colgó el teléfono y se acercó a Betty quien seguía con la mirada a Gío, sin comprender cuál había sido el chiste.

—¡Eres tan tonta, Betty! —le dijo propinándole un codazo— 'Linda' significa bonita en español.

Betty se tragó el trozo de flan que masticaba de un solo bocado y no dijo nada más. Por un motivo desconocido, sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la piel de su oreja izquierda, ya no tenía apetito y la cocina le pareció que se estaba tornando demasiado calurosa. Tan sólo procuró evitar volver a la sala hasta cerciorarse que su rostro había reducido el extraño tono carmesí que la invadió de repente.

—0—

Eran las ocho y media de la noche. Por lo general ella y Henry salían juntos luego de la faena del día. Era una de las ventajas de trabajar en el mismo edificio. Pero esa noche él estaba en Tucson, su pueblo natal, resolviendo otros de los tantos inconvenientes que envuelven el traer un hijo al mundo. Observó a su alrededor, la mayoría de las tiendas del vestíbulo estaban cerradas. De seguro que 'Gio´s Deli' también, pensó. Por lo general Gío se marchaba una hora y media antes que ella. Se encaminó a la puerta principal dispuesta a llamar un taxi cuando, para sorpresa suya, distinguió una figura familiar cargando varias cajas en dirección de la salida.

—¡Gío! —gritó hasta darle alcance—. ¡Qué raro verte aquí todavía! ¿Vas camino a tu casa?

Gío dio media vuelta aún transportando su carga para tener una mejor visión de aquella que corría hacia donde él.

—Claro, vente conmigo. Te dare un aventón —volteó hasta darle la espalda—. Coge las llaves de la furgoneta.

Las llaves estaban encadenadas a las tirillas de sus jeans desgastados, colgando sobre su bolsillo trasero derecho.

—Cuidado con lo que tocas ahí abajo o voy a tener que cobrarte.

Ella se mofó de ese comentario tan 'Gío' mientras descolgaba el llavero con sumo cuidado y caminó frente a él haciéndose cargo de los obstáculos del trayecto hasta el parqueo. Abrió la parte trasera de la furgoneta y luego se sentó en su asiento habitual en la parte delantera del vehículo, no sin antes deslizarse hacia el lado opuesto y quitar el cerrojo de la otra puerta para que Gío pudiese entrar. Al hacerlo, sintió contra su palma, por primera vez, la textura áspera del cojín de bolitas que Gío utilizaba sobre el asiento del conductor. Se sentía duro al tacto y, sin darse cuenta, se encontró de pronto frotando sus manos en el cojín mientras las bolitas rotaban respondiendo al friccionar de su mano.

Gío terminó de organizar la parte trasera de la furgoneta y, al acercarse a la puerta del conductor se dio cuenta a través del cristal transparente, entre las sombras de la noche y las tenues luces del parqueo, que Betty estaba jugando con el cojin del asiento. Se entretuvo observándola distraerse con tan poca cosa. Le recordó el gatito que Nella había tenido cuando cumplió los seis años. Finalmente, abrió la puerta.

—¿Esas bolitas de madera no se sienten un poco incómodas? —le preguntó Betty.

El se rió mostrando las muelas traseras.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres que si se sienten incómodas en mi trasero? —Betty golpeó el asiento con la mano en señal de frustración, como si lo estuviera castigando en vez de a Gío. Pensó que no había manera de mantener una conversación decente con ese hombre cuando estaba de humor para fastidiarla. Gío continuó:

—Bueno, ahora que preguntas, este asiento de madera es realmente cómodo —pasó sus dedos sobre el cojín y, al hacerlo, se encontró con los de Betty a través de la penumbra. Ella apartó su mano con un movimiento rápido fingiendo apurarse a encender la luz del interior de la furgoneta. Sin inmutarse por el gesto, continuó—, especialmente en viajes largos. Y, cuando hace calor, mantiene mis partes frescas y ventiladas —dijo señalizando a su bragueta.

Betty sintió la sangre subírsele al rostro y, desviando la mirada a otro lugar, se quejó:

—Demasiada información…

Gío siguió ignorándola y se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, con orgullo.

—Tú sabes, Giovanni Rossi es un hombre muy considerado, sobre todo cuando se trata de su trasero —se le iluminó el rostro—. Oye, ¿quieres probarlo?

—¿Qué! ¡No! —Gritó. Gío estaba pasándose de la raya.

_Sí que quieres probarlo. _

—No me estaba refiriendo a mi trasero —estalló en carcajadas visiblemente entretenido—. Estaba hablando del cojín. ¿Quieres manejar?

Betty le echó una mirada al llavero que le mostraba pero se reposicionó incómodamente en el asiento y admitió:

—No sé conducir.

Gío, entonces, penetró en la furgoneta, se sentó en el asiento del conductor y añadió sinceramente, con un tono bastante resuelto:

—Ya aprenderás. Te voy a enseñar un día de estos —volteó a mirarla, como era su costumbre cuando decía algo que creía inteligente, de reojo a través de sus oscuras pestañas y sonriendo a medias levantando una de las comisuras de sus labios.

Betty no le respondió de inmediato y, aunque se sintió un poco consternada, no pudo negar que estaba interesada en la oferta: Gío tenía dotes para la enseñanza y sabía cómo gustaba, o se jactaba, de mostrar a los demás las cosas que sabía. Ya ni siquiera tenía que pedirle ayuda, él siempre estaba dispuesto. Aunque tampoco había forma de negarse a ese hombre tan testarudo, él continuaría molestándole hasta que asintiera. El mismo Gío, pensó. La parte de Betty que ella nunca había sabido que existía, se sintió secretamente feliz de todas las atenciones que recibía de él, aún cuando muchas de ellas no las solicitaba. Pero también una parte de ella sabía que no estaba del todo bien aceptarlas. No, no podía estar bien, pensó. Sin embargo…

—Está bien, Gío. Cuando tengas cualquier tiempo libre me enseñas. Te prometo ser buena estudiante —desvió la mirada hacia el interior de la furgoneta, escapando esos ojos que la miraban risueños seguro pensando en algo pervertido qué decirle por respuesta. Con rapidez notó el interior de de estampados de madera oscura que cubría las secciones de las paredes que no se encontraban totalmente destruidas con trozos de material plástico que brotaba de alguna que otra esquina. Betty no entendía cómo Gío insistía en llamarle vehículo a aquel gran pedazo de chatarra. Sin embargo, se mordió la lengua para evitar hacer un comentario mordaz y se esforzó por encontrar algo positivo qué decirle—. Bueno, es bastante útil que hayas decidido tener una furgoneta. ¡Mira todo ese espacio! Puedes hacer casi cualquier cosa con eso.

—Sí, es verdad —concedió— casi cualquier cosa. Sabes, la conseguí a buen precio, en perfecto estado, y también es bastante cómoda. Hasta uno puede parquearla en un lugar oculto entre sombras, conseguir una frazada, una buena botella de vino y, con la compañía perfecta, se puede disfrutar de una noche de pasión y prender en llamas todo el lugar.

Betty volteó a mirarle al escuchar sus palabras y se encontró frente a frente con esa mirada pícara de sus ojos y esos labios carnosos que descubrían esa sonrisa cándida y brillante. Era obvio que estaba tratando de hacerle un chiste pero no le causó ninguna gracia, en cambio, su propia imaginación la traicionó y empezó a visionar en su mente cosas que no quería ni debía imaginar. Sintió la sangre llenar sus mejillas y trató de rápidamente escapar de su mirada, tratando de esconder el rubor de su rostro.

—¡Ay, Gío! —trató de fingir asco—. Tú transportas comida ahí detrás. ¡Qué poco higiénico!

—Tan solo bromeaba...

_No estabas bromeando, no._

—¡Vamos, Betty! —dijo de manera conciliadora— Necesitas soltarte un poco.

—Y tú estás especialmente insoportable el día de hoy.

Gío apagó la bombilla del interior del vehículo y echó a andar el coche.

En la radio se escuchó una balada romántica que hizo que los vellos de Betty se erizaran. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos, solos, a esas horas de la noche. Mientras más consciente Betty estaba de la situación, se empezó a sentir más incómoda. Luego de un buen rato en silencio, entendió que tenía la responsabilidad de tratar de hacer algo de conversación.

—¿Sabes qué, Gío? Tal vez valga la pena tomarte un poco en serio, y aprender alguna que otra cosa de ti.

—¿Por fin? ¿Así que te pareció buena la idea de la frazada? —dijo sonando extremadamente emocionado.

—¡Ay, ya! ¡Deja de tratar de hacerte el gracioso! Esta vez te hablo en serio.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. Por favor, continúa. Voy a poner mi cara de póker exclusivamente para ti.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que pienso hacer mi propio plan. Sé que no estaré en mis veintes toda mi vida y, mírate a tí, ya tu estás hecho. Es tan bueno saber que alguien ya cumplió sus sueños. Tienes todo lo que quieres y no tienes siquiera treinta años.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo en un tono sorpresivamente enojado—: ¿Y cuáles son exactamente esos 'sueños' que ya he alcanzado?

Betty se extrañó ante tal reacción.

—Bueno… Eres todo un experto 'sandwich maker' y tienes tu propia sandwichería, ¿no?

—Una 'sandwichería'. ¡Magnífico! Acabo de empezar mi plan de los próximos cinco años y ya están orgullosos de lo poco que he logrado. Unas palmadas en la cabeza y ¡a celebrar! ¡yay! —levantó sus brazos al cielo y los dejó caer pesadamente sobre el guía en señal de frustración—. Así que tú piensas que eso es todo lo que un tipo como yo puede conseguir en la vida, ¿verdad? Que es todo lo que he querido en mi vida. Que no soy lo suficiente para llegar a ser nada mejor que eso.

Betty volteó a ver su rostro y cómo las luces de los vehículos que venían en dirección contraria golpeaban su rostro descubriendo esas facciones enojadas como nunca había visto antes. No se atrevió a decir nada. El continuó hablando y mirando hacia el frente.

—Tan solo porque ahora tengo un pequeño deli las personas empiezan a asumir que soñé con ser un vendedor de sandwiches toda mi vida, que es lo mejor que puedo sacarle a la vida, un tipo como yo.

—Oye, Gío. No quise...

—Pues déjame decirte, Betty Suárez —la interrumpió—, que puede que no lo creas pero yo no soy un chef, no soy un 'sandwich maker'. Soy un empresario. Tengo muchos planes y objetivos por conseguir. Este es solo mi primer paso: el primero de mis proyectos. Voy a tener varias empresas y las haré crecer como panqueques.

_¿'Panqueques'? A mí me parece que sigues pensando como chef._

—Mi familia esté en el negocio de la comida. Era natural que empezara en lo que conozco mejor. Eso es todo.

Betty reflexionó mientras lo veía enojarse de esa manera. Y, se preocupó un poco. Gío raras veces se excitado de esa manera tan repentina. Y dejó entrever tanto con esas palabras. Algo de ello le recordó a ella misma y su propia lucha contra la sociedad, contra los preceptos de su familia y lo que el mundo esperaba de ella. Entendió que él no estaba molesto con ella o con su comentario pero con otra persona, contra los demás y los prejuicios sociales. Esa explosión sólo demostraba lo que había, de seguro, estado guardando en su interior por tanto tiempo.

Gío aspiró una bocanada de aire y la expulsó con pesadez de sus pulmones. Se peinó el pelo con su mano derecha y la dejó descansar en su frente, soportando el peso de su cabeza, por un rato mientras apoyaba el codo de la puerta. Esas palabras no eran para Betty, eran para su padre. No sabía qué le había hecho exponerse ante ella de esa manera. Tal vez esperaba su aprobación, tanto como la esperaba de su padre. Pero había sido injusto poner esa carga ante una desconocida. Honestamente se sintió avergonzado de todas esas tonterías que había dicho. Sin darse cuenta había expuesto una de sus puntos débiles.

—Olvída lo que te dije. Tan solo no me llames 'sandwich guy', por favor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. De acuerdo —le concedió, alegrándose de volver a encontrarse ante el Gío que conocía—: No te voy a volver a llamar así... —tenía tal expresión seria en su rostro que no pudo evitar mofarse un poco de él—Te lo prometo, 'sandwich guy'.

Gío volteó a mirarla y a esos dientes cubiertos de hierro que le sonreían. Y no pudo evitar que de su boca surgiera una sonora carcajada. Se había comportado como un tonto ante ella.

— Perdóname. Honestamente, el problema no es contigo.

Ella puso su mano sobre su regazo.

—Lo sé. Te entiendo. Pero realmente tienes que hacer algo con ese temperamento.

Sintió una corriente cálida surcar por todo su cuerpo como reacción del toque de su mano. Tragó saliva y soltó una risa nerviosa tratando de conservar la compostura.

—Y tú tienes que hacer algo con esa mano o harás que nos accidentemos.

Betty alejó su mano con la rapidez que si la hubiese picado un insecto y lanzó un grito de frustración:

—¡Nunca vas a cambiar, Giovanni Rossi!

Se parquearon en frente de la casa de Betty y mientras ella trató de bajarse de la furgoneta, perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de de boca en la acera. Gío se reunión con ella lo más rápido que pudo y la levantó del piso halándola por uno de los brazos. Ella se sacudió la falda con movimientos rápidos y se cercioró que no tenía ningún hueso roto.

—No soy una niña, Gío. Puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente.

—Ya veo que sí —le dijo y, tomándola por el brazo, se ofreció a acompañarla a la casa.

La sostuvo por el codo todo el tiempo mientras la ayudaba a subir las escalinatas de la entrada. Con cada peldaño se marchitaba un segundo de estar a solas con ella. Se detuvo justo frente a la puerta. Sus dedos seguían aferrándose a ella y no tenía intención de soltarla.

—Betty, sabes bien que... —hizo una pausa y por un breve instante pensó en aprovechar aquella oportunidad. Sin embargo el ver la expresión de interés que puso Betty hizo que se acobardara y todo lo que pudo decir fue— sabes que puedes contar conmigo… en lo que sea.

La dejó ir de sus manos. No importaba lo cerca que parecían estar, siempre había algo que los separaba, algo infranqueable que los alejaba el uno del otro. En un principio parecía simplemente el hecho de que ella no estaba sola, que era la existencia de ese otro que no la merecía y pronto se iría. Por lo que todavía había esperanzas de luchar. Pero un pequeño obstáculo se convirtió en otro y otro más, que crecían con el tiempo y resultaban latentes cada vez que estaban juntos, asechándolo y recordándole del error de haber mantenido en secreto sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo un simple problema creció tanto como si los dividiera todo una galaxia de estrellas y planetas, un abismo infranqueable? Siempre había algo o alguien entre ellos: un gesto, una discusión, una situación que no los dejaba acercarse, y él quería tanto acercarse a ella, y algo dentro de él le decía que ella quería lo mismo que él. Esta vez dejó escapar la oportunidad y escondió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos del jeans.

—Gracias, Gío —dijo al golpearle amistosamente el hombro de manera afectuosa y empezó a urgar por sus llaves dentro del bolso.

Se sintió avergonzado por ser tan cobarde. ¡El, el siempre confiado Giovanni Rossi, temeroso de exponer su corazón y alma ante esa mujer! Dio media vuelta repentina y levantó el brazo diciéndole adiós. Entró en la furgoneta, pisó el acelerador y, sin siquiera esperar a que ella entrara a su casa, echó a andar el vehículo y se marchó a toda carrera de ese lugar, enojado, rabioso contra el mundo entero, las estrellas, la noche, todo lo que existía, hasta él mismo y su maldita cobardía.

—Lo mejor será decírselo lo más pronto posible y terminar con todo... esto —empezó a hablar consigo mismo o talvez con el vehículo que nunca le respondía pero siempre estaba presto a escuchar sin protestar—. Pero, ¿para qué? ¿por qué ahora? No lo pude hacer antes. Y ella… ella no me necesita. ¡Maldición! —golpeó el volante con furia. Sabía que se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ella. Demasiado cerca para su propio bien. Estaba haciendo el ridículo ante todo el mundo y ella era la culpable. O tal vez debería culparse a él mismo por no ser capaz de controlar sus propios sentimientos. Sabía que no necesitaba todo ese drama y mucho menos en esa etapa de su vida. Pero sí que disfrutaba de su compañía. Se estaba volviendo adicto a ella. Verla todos los días, disfrutar cualquier momento que pudiera a su lado, verla sonreír... su propia droga personal

Al otro día, en contra de su voluntad, se encontró convenciéndose a sí mismo que realmente necesitaba instalar la nueva máquina de capuchinos que estaba arrinconada desde hace días en una esquina del deli. Sorpresivamente, para su ser consciente, esa tontería le tomó dos horas más de lo que esperaba. Ya había oscurecido y todos los demás negocios habían cerrado cuando por fin divisó, a través del cristal del negocio, ese grupo de colores mal combinados que formaban su atuendo en el vestíbulo principal. Sonrió, tomó el llavero y puso el cerrojo a la puerta del Deli. Al girar en dirección a donde Betty estaba, algo le hizo detener sus pasos: una sombra surgió de los ascensores y se unió a Betty. Henry. Luego de besarla y arroparla en un abrazo, la escoltó hacia la puerta principal del edificio. Ella se veía alegre disfrutando el momento y la escuchó reir cándidamente entre los brazos de ese hombre, su rival. No, el novio que ella había elegido. Sus pasos se alejaron hacienda eco en el vestíbulo, tan ensimismados en ellos mismos que no notaron su propia presencia parado allí, contemplándoles en silencio.

_¿Qué esperabas? Ella ya tiene a alguien. _

Gío apretó las llaves de la furgoneta entre sus dedos y, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos, se encaminó lentamente a la salida que conducía al parqueo.

———

**Próximo capítulo: Altair y Vega**


	5. Capítulo IV: Altair y Vega

**Capítulo ****Cuarto: Altair y Vega**

Betty descendió los peldaños de la entrada principal de las oficinas Meade y se encontró en menos de un minuto ante el amplio vestíbulo. Era una lástima que justo ese día, que había podido salir temprano del trabajo, se hubiera alargado la reunión entre el departamento de Contabilidad y Recursos Humanos a la que Henry estaba asistiendo desde la hora de almuerzo. Cerró el teléfono portátil con el que había conversado con su novio y volteó a mirar las escaleras que ascendían majestuosas hasta la entrada donde rezaba: 'Meade Publications'. Realmente no tenía ganas de volver a la oficina. Se encaminó como por fuerza de un campo electromagnético hacia uno de los locales del vestíbulo, entró y se sentó en una de las mesas.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? —le dijo a la joven que parecía escapar al dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia la puerta. Rori, como visiblemente indicaba el nombre grabado en el prendedor de su uniforme, puso cara de fastidio, se detuvo ante ella pero no le devolvió el saludo—Eh… lo mismo de siempre… ¿por favor? —ordenó Betty pensando seriamente que debería aconsejar a Gío sobre el comportamiento de su empleada.

—Como quiera —le respondió Rori con una amplia sonrisa falsa que le mostró todos esos dientes amarillentos y hasta un trozo de goma de mascar.

La dependienta puso con pesadez la cartera y los libros que cargaba sobre la mesa contigua y se prestó a cumplir con la orden de la clienta. Cuando regresó depositó en la mesa un humeante capuchino con amaretto y un papelillo con la cuenta. Sin decir palabra, se marchó.

Betty aspiró el delicioso aroma que endulzaba sus fosas nasales y miró a su alrededor. El local aparentaba estar completamente vacío pero sabía que no estaba sola. Sacó algunas notas de su cartera, vació dos sobres completos de azúcar en la taza y empezó a mover el café, pensativa.

Del cuarto trasero se acercó Gío con un fajo de hojas y facturas y una máquina sumadora bajo el brazo. Se sentó en la mesa en la silla que quedaba a su lado y, sin mirar hacia arriba, la saludó.

—Estoy esperando por Henry. Tiene una reunión de importancia fuera de la oficina. Dice que va a terminar como en media hora —le dijo Betty aún a sabiendas que él nunca le pedía explicaciones que justificaran las visitas a su negocio.

Gío hizo un sonido que Betty interpretó como un asentimiento y siguió ensimismado en su tarea. Alzó el cuello tratando de espiar qué era lo que estaba haciendo con tanto interés.

Entonces, una alta y hermosa joven abrió la puerta del local. Vestía con elegancia una chaqueta y falda corta con tacones altos negros y, por lo menos a Betty le pareció que llevaba demasiado maquillaje. Lo primero que sobresalía de su figura eran las anchas caderas que movía de manera sensual al compás de sus pasos firmes. A Betty le recordó a Amanda. La mujer se detuvo un momento en medio del lugar y se quitó las gafas que cubrían casi todo su rostro descubriendo unos ojos amarillos de aspecto felino. Se dirigió directamente a donde estaban sentados. Para sorpresa de Betty, Gío se levantó de la silla como lanzado por un resorte y arrastró a la recién llegada por un brazo hasta el cuartito del fondo, sin siquiera excusarse con Betty. Pasaron más de cinco minutos antes que ella resurgiera seguida por Gío.

—Ya te lo dije anoche. Dale una oportunidad. No te vas a decepcionar.

—Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia —dijo la joven con una voz de tono alto y meloso—. Ya le dije a todo el mundo. Espero que no estés haciéndome perder el tiempo.

—Te lo prometí, ¿no? Dame sólo un poco de tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿O es que ya no confías en mí como antes?

Se volteó hasta encararse frente a él, colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y lo contempló directo a los ojos con una sonrisa pintada de rojo carmesí.

—Claro que sí. Sabes que eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida –Betty no pudo reprimir un gesto de asco ante ese comentario tan cursi. Cuando se dio cuenta que la habían notado, bajó la cabeza y fingió concentrarse en sus notas, avergonzada.

–Pues entonces, cree en mí –dijo Gío–. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Haz una prueba y luego dime qué te parece.

Ella deslizó su mano hasta llegar a la altura de los bíceps que daban forma a esa camisa roja de mangas largas, los apretó con sus dedos y le sonrió.

–Gío, ¿has estado dando a los ejercitándote? Se te nota… —se acercó a él como si fuera a besarle. Pero Gío dió un paso atrás y limpió su garganta indicándole con una mirada la presencia de Betty que fingía distraerse en su taza de café. La mujer la contempló como quien mira a un insecto y alzó una ceja– Como quieras.

Se apartó y se marchó con su típico vaivén de caderas en lo que Gío la contempló marcharse con esos ojos brillosos llenos de nostalgia y deseo como Betty nunca lo había visto hacer antes. Tuvo que admitir que se sintió un poco incómoda. Se encontró enojada sin saber porqué.

—Típico –se sorprendió pensando en voz alta.

Gío, escuchó sus palabras y despertó de su letargo. Se acercó a donde estaba, y se apoyó del respaldo de la silla con una mirada enojada y llena de atrevimiento.

—Tú piensas que sabes todo sobre mí, ¿eh, Betty?

Betty levantó la mirada y se encaró peligrosamente ante él mostrando que no estaba intimidada.

—Pues sí. Nadie tiene que ser un genio para darse cuenta qué tipo de persona eres.

Se acercó a ella un poco más y tan solo un pequeño espacio separaba sus cuerpos.

—Pues, dime entonces: ¿Qué tipo de hombre es que soy?

Betty notó la proximidad de Gío y se consideró insultada. Sin saber lo que hacía y sintiéndose sorpresiva e ilógicamente enojada con él, lo empujó con ambas manos por los hombros y, levantándose del asiento, se marchó en dirección de la puerta gritando a viva voz:

—¡Definitivamente, no mi tipo de hombre!

Gío sintió que le habían dado un golpe en el estómago. Pero no iba a dejar que esa rabieta le desmoralizara.

—¡Ni siquiera fue eso lo que te pregunté!

Betty cerró con fuerza la puerta del deli. No iba a regresar y continuar esa discusión tan estúpida. Honestamente, pensó, hablar con Gío era como nadar en aguas infestadas de tiburones.

Gío se sentó con pesadez en la silla, tomó un sorbo del café que Betty había dejado en la mesa y, tomando el lápiz, continuó clasificando los recibos y las facturas. Pero los números empezaron a entremezclarse en su mente y perdió totalmente la concentración. Lanzó el lápiz contra la superficie mesa y gritó enojado—: No soy su tipo, dice ella. ¡Oigan eso!

Se repitió la misma frase varias veces, sin querer reconocer que le había herido más de lo que quería admitir, aún a sí mismo.

Una hora más tarde, Gío cerró las puertas de su delicatessen y estaba dispuesto a marcharse cuando divisó a Betty sentada en una esquina del vestíbulo. Se acercó hasta estar justo frente a ella.

—¿Así que tu Henry te ha dejado plantada?

Ella le ofreció una de sus miradas fulminantes y no pronunció palabra.

—Vamos, te llevo a casa.

—No, ya te dije que mi novio me va a llevar. Tan sólo se le está haciendo un poco tarde.

Sin pedir permiso, se sentó de un tirón a su lado empujándola con su cuerpo hasta conseguir espacio en el banco y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Se te perdió algo? —dijo, frustrada.

—Por lo menos esperaré a que te busquen —explicó—. Además, yo pensé que ya habías levantado la 'prohibición judicial' que el 'Juez Henry' había puesto sobre mí. ¿O acabas de levantarme otro expediente?

—¿Qué prohibición judicial? ¿De qué hablas? —le miró como si estuviera loco.

—Tú sabes, la que me prohibía a estar a menos de trescientos metros de tí y que no podías hablarme o andar conmigo o verme nunca más, so pena de cadena perpetua en prisión.

—¿Cómo es que puedes hacer bromas como esas? Tú sabes ya que todo fue un malentendido. Y nunca hablamos nada de trescientos metros ni de cárcel, que yo recuerde.

—Pero lo dejaste entredicho.

—Gío, oye. Eso es cosa del pasado. Siéntate toda la noche ahí donde estás si es lo que quieres. A mí no me importa.

Se sentaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, y así veinte minutos pasaron sin hablarse media palabra. Casi todos los empleados se marcharon del edificio. Gío empezó a cantar una canción ayudándose con el sonido del manojo de llaves en su mano y el chasquido de sus dedos. Betty estuvo a punto de romper el silencio, y mandarlo a callar de una vez por todas. Entonces, sonó su teléfono celular.

—Silencio –ordenó a Gío al responder la llamada. Su rostro se tornó gris de repente—. No, no te preocupes. De verdad. Si tienes que quedarte por más tiempo, tienes que hacerlo, ¿no?

Gío saltó de su asiento y, ofreciéndole la palma abierta, repitió "te llevo a casa" moviendo sus labios lentamente pero sin dejar escapar ningún sonido.

—Yo estaré bién –le dijo a Henry a través de la línea telefónica y asintió con un gesto el ofrecimiento de Gío— Cuídate. No, de verdad. Todo está bien. Adiós.

Con un poco de renuencia, alcanzó la mano que estaba tendida ante ella y se ayudó a levantarse del banquillo. Ambos se dirigieron al parqueo.

No habían pasado treinta minutos en el camino cuando un sonido sordo hizo que la furgoneta se parara en seco en el mismo medio de la calle. Gío puso la transmisión del vehículo en neutro y lo empujó a una esquina de la calle. Betty se dijo que la noche no podía ser peor.

—Yo puedo arreglar esto —le dijo, confiado.

No tuvo que tardar mucho afanando con el frente del vehículo para darse cuenta que las baterías estaban descargadas y un fusible quemado. La calle estaba desierta y esperaron por quince minutos a que algún vehículo pasara para pedirle su ayuda.

—Siempre olvido comprar un cargador de baterías portátiles —se quejó al divisar una mancha de aceite en su nueva camisa. Se arremangó la camisa, irremediablemente arruinada y se acercó a la puerta del lado de Betty. Sonó una movida canción folklórica. Definitivamente no era el celular de él. Betty contestó y Gío no pudo evitar escuchar algunas de las palabras que susurraba al auricular.

—No. Por favor, no te preocupes. No es nada. De verdad. Vamos a solucionarlo —hubo una pausa y entonces escuchó cómo Betty redujo aún más el tono de voz—¿cuántas veces te voy a repetir que no hay nada entre Gío y yo? Hablamos en cuanto regrese a casa.

Gío supuso que había causado algún tipo de rencilla entre los jóvenes amantes y no iba a mentirse creyéndose que no estaba un poco contento de haberlo hecho. Cuando vió que Betty cerró el teléfono y le dijo:

—¿Así que, tu príncipe azul no va a venir a tu rescate?

Ella lo miró.

—No, ¿acaso quieres que venga y te rescate a ti?

Gío rió ante la desafiante mirada que tenía ante él.

–No. Tan solo estoy sorprendido, es todo. Pero te tengo malas noticias –lanzó una mirada hacia el frente del vehículo—. Tal vez quieras darle una segunda oportunidad a la oferta del 'caballero de la blanca armadura'? ¿Qué tal si te digo que no quiere arrancar?

—Yo ya sabía que no habías podido arreglarlo. Te oí maldecir tres veces corridas. Pero está bien. Tú nos metiste en este lío, tú me llevas a casa —se apeó del vehículo y se paró a su lado— Así que, ¿cuál es el 'plan'?

—Bueno, sé que hay una estación de gas a unos kilómetros. Y un amigo mío vive a pocos metros de ahí, creo.

—¿tú 'crees'? —se quejó.

—De acuerdo. Ahora mismo te llamo a un taxi. Vete a casa —sacó su celular y empezó a escudriñar entre su agenda de números telefónicos.

Betty puso la mano sobre la pantalla del teléfono previniendo que hiciera la llamada— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Llamando a un taxi. No voy a cargar contigo lloriqueando todo el trayecto.

—Ya te dije que me quedo. Me voy contigo.

Sorprendido de esta resolución la miró a los ojos. Estaba de verdad resuelta a no tener prisas en regresar a casa. La pelea con Henry debió ser mayor de lo que presumía, pensó.

—Como quieras —cerró y puso la alarma al vehículo.

Charlaron como viejos camaradas por todo el camino, sin prisas. Disfrutando cada paso y cada ocurrencia del otro. El trayecto era mucho más largo de lo que Gío recordaba y no había trazos de ninguna gasolinera por ninguna parte. Pero nunca había caminado ni tomado esa ruta para llegar a la casa de su amigo y no iba a admitir ante Betty que estaba un poco desubicado. Si tan solo recordara su teléfono. Pero secretamente agradeció que el tiempo se hubiera alargado un poco. Caminar solos así, con Betty, era algo que no hubiera querido perderse por nada del mundo. Y con cada paso pensaba si era aquella la oportunidad que necesitaba para decirle lo que realmente pensaba de ella y abrir su corazón de una vez por todas y salir de toda esa incertidumbre. Pero también gustaba de lo poco que tenía con ella. Lo que sea que fuera, temía perderlo. Y todo podía destruirse en un solo instante. También era ridículo, cómo esa mujer era capaz de hacerle sentir inseguro de si mismo. No era su forma de ser, sentir tanta impotencia, tanto miedo al rechazo.

Eran las 10 de la noche cuando llegaron al parque de la comunidad. Betty alzó la vista y divisó varias estrellas que formaban un triángulo en el firmamento. Dio media vuelta y se encaró ante Gío:

—¿Apuesto que no sabías que hay 8,479 estrellas visibles desde la tierra?

A Gío le fascinó esa sonrisa encantadora que puso al decirle esas palabras. Pero, al ver esos ojos se percató que no era a él a quien miraba. Esa sonrisa no era para él. Su vista y su mente se enfocaban a algún punto en el espacio recordando a alguien más. Seguro a su señor Contador, pensó amargamente, ese que le llenaba la cabeza de tonterías y la clamaba suya sin darle la oportunidad de poder mostrarle lo que un verdadero hombre de mundo le podía ofrecer. La miró con arrogancia sin evitar que se le escapara de la boca.

—¿Y quién diablos malgasta espacio de su cerebro memorizando cosas tan estúpidas como esa!

Betty no supo qué responder a esa reacción tan repentina de Gío. Quería gritarle: "Yo lo hago" pero su rostro se estaba enrojeciendo de ira e indignación y se convenció que era un desperdicio de tiempo rebajarse en responderle. Gío se estaba comportando como un perfecto imbécil, pensó.

—Ahora bien, ¿acaso tu 'perfecto Henry', sabe que esas tres estrellas del triángulo estival: Vega, Altair y Deneb inspiraron la historia de dos amantes que separados por la galaxia y el destino sólo pueden verse una vez al año? ¿Y que en el séptimo día del séptimo mes La Vía Láctea les permite el paso para que consuman su amor ante los ojos de los hombres? —dijo señalando una línea en el cielo por encima de su cabeza— ¿O que las estrellas de géminis nunca brillan igual ante el horizonte y que mientras una muere la otra renace fruto del amor de la otra?

Betty hizo un gesto de desagrado. ¿Qué trataba Gío de probar con toda esa palabrería? Pero se guardó sus palabras y lo dejó jactarse de sí mismo entreteniéndose contemplando el cielo al caminar a su lado.

—Es increíble lo que es capaz de inspirar esos pequeños puntos allá arriba. Y, a veces contemplar el firmamento, da una sensación de inmensidad que, honestamente, da miedo. ¿Qué tal si la vida no es más que un breve instante? ¿Qué tal si sólo seamos un pensamiento, un segundo una idea de un ser superior y realmente no existamos? Tú sabes, la existencia como la concebimos nosotros. Por eso, soy de los que opino, no importa lo que otros piensen de uno mismo, es el propio concepto de lo que concibamos de nuestra vida y nuestra existencia lo que define lo que uno es. 'No dejes que nadie pero aquellos a quienes aprecias afecten la opinión que tienes de ti mismo'.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—Yo mismo.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de disgusto. Sabía que en otro momento habría encontrado todo ese relato interesante. Pero todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era que se estaba haciendo el importante, con su típica arrogancia, tratando de hacerse el sabiondo por encima de ella y de su Henry. Se convenció que lo hacía por que era una mujer y debía sentirse superior a ella. Sí, pensó, Gío era ese tipo de hombre. Ella dio un gruñido como respuesta a tan exuberante monólogo y continúo su marcha por el parque.

Gío, como si adivinara su pensamiento, o talvez por descifrar la expresión en su mirada al premiarle con ese gruñido, se detuvo en seco.

—Betty, ¿qué piensas tú de mí?

Betty se dio cuenta sólo luego de algunos pocos pasos que Gío había detenido su marcha y, al darse vuelta, lo vio varado varios pasos atrás de ella. Su rostro, iluminado bajo la luz de las luces de la calle, tenía una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Ella lo miro contrariada.

—¿Y eso? –trató de sonreír embarazosamente olvidando toda la ira anterior. Su pecho se comprimió por un instante.

Ella avanzó y trató de tomarle el brazo de manera amistosa para que reiniciara su marcha a su lado. El no se movió. La mano de Betty se deslizó por el brazo de Gío pero él no dejó que se alejara de él y la tomó de la mano. El rostro de Gío no cambió. Las arrugas en su frente demostraban la seriedad de su expresión, así como esos ojos intensos que parecían mirarla fijamente como si la traspasaran.

—Dime –repitió—, ¿qué es lo que realmente piensas de mí?

Betty se encontró difícil escapar de esos ojos inquisidores y concentró su mirada a la mano que Gío le sostenía con firmeza.

—Porque —continuó, su voz ligeramente quebradiza— tú sí sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿verdad?

—Gío... por favor...

—¿Verdad? —insistió.

—¡Basta!

Betty gritó a pleno pulmón tan fuerte que hizo eco en la el parque desierto. Se pudo zafar de sus manos, sintió un pánico terrible que invadió su cuerpo y huyó corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

No sabía por qué habia reaccionado de esa manera. Pero por un instante había sentido un miedo terrible a sus palabras, a las palabras que aún no habia pronunciado pero temia tanto oirlas. Se detuvo un momento a recuperar el aliento. Su respiración ansiosa trataba dificultosamente de llevar el aire a sus pulmones. No supo qué hacer. Creyó escuchar la voz de Gío llamarla y volteó rebuscando entre la penumbra con los ojos bien abiertos, en vano. Pareció ser un juego de su imaginación. Sin embargo, esperó un instante. Nada. Su corazón se estremeció. Irracionalmente, una parte de Betty estaba enojada por no verlo correr tras ella.

Tal vez debia regresar a ver si estaba bien, pensó.

_El es hombre. Sabe cuidarse_.

Su respiración no aminoró con la pausa. ¿Qué se creía Gío?, pensó. ¿Qué esperaba que ella le respondiera? ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? Una parte de ella, tenía miedo a que sus palabras fueran a herirlo. Temía tanto herirlo que entró en pánico y huyó como una niña. Y la otra parte de ella no pudo soportar el peso de esa mirada que parecía exigirle, o más bien, rogarle por una respuesta y sintió cómo todos los ojos del mundo se hubieran posado sobre ella.

Se encontró con un club en la próxima cuadra, divisó una línea de taxis parqueados al frente. Tomó el primero que encontró. Mientras se dirigían en el trayecto a casa, cruzaron frente al parque. Al llegar al lugar donde sabía que lo había dejado, dio una mirada a través del cristal. Ya no estaba allí.

———

**Próximo capítulo: Bloque de hielo (primera parte)**


	6. Capítulo V: Bloque de Hielo 1ra parte

**Capítulo ****Quinto: Bloque de hielo **

**-Primera parte-**

Betty despertó totalmente agotada. Varias veces había tratado de conciliar el sueño, sin ningún otro resultado que terminar divagando sobre todo aquel extraño espectáculo de la noche anterior. No sabía como una frase tan simple había podido hacerla sentir tan incómoda. Y recreó en su mente varias veces el ardor de esa mirada… No, pensó, no quería recordar esa mirada que le hacía erizar los vellos de su piel.

Pensó que debería considerar seriamente dejar de verlo. No era la primera vez que lo había hecho. Aunque entonces había sido por que Henry estaba celoso de él, y la forma en que Gío siempre estaba rondando a su lado. Y esa vez Betty accedió por temor a perder a Henry. Pero esta vez era diferente. Gío estaba afectando su salud emocional. Honestamente, Betty no pudo dormir durante toda la noche de tanto pensar, de tantas teorías absurdas que surcaron su mente, terminó por concluir, convenciéndose a sí misma, que Gío no era más que un malcriado, un niño encerrado cuerpo de adulto.

_¡Y qué cuerpo tiene! _

Decidió que no iba a permitir que pensar tanto en Gío la afectara más. A partir de ese momento se mantendría a distancia de él. Era lo mejor para los dos, se dijo. Pero eso después que averiguara qué exactamente había querido decir con esas palabras. Resuelta, decidió iniciar el día con nuevos ánimos.

Se detuvo una parada antes en el tren, pasó ante el Deli cerrado y no tuvo más remedio que dirigirse directamente a la oficina. El trajín de la mañana la apartó de sus divagaciones hasta que por fin se pudo sentar en su escritorio y su mente volvió a reconstruir los eventos de la noche anterior. Pudo sentir los poros de su piel dispararse de solo recordar la forma en que Gio le habia tomado de la mano y la habia mirado de esa forma tan intensa.

—¡Qué idiota!

Dio un rápido vistazo a su reloj de pulsera: la una y media de la tarde. Se extrañó un poco, por lo general él atendía los pedidos de Mode puntualmente a las doce del mediodía. El zapateo de sus pies contra el suelo era señal suficiente de que estaba empezando a desesperarse.

—¿Por qué está tan tarde? ¿Es que nadie en esta oficina come el día de hoy?

—Hola, princesa, ¿estás enojada conmigo? –Henry la besó en la mejilla y Betty se dio cuenta dando un respingo que había estado hablando en voz alta— Kenny y yo vamos a comer y a discutir algunos puntos de la reunión de ayer. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?

Por alguna razón se sintió desilusionada y no pudo ocultarlo de su rostro: Henry no era quien esperaba.

—No. Estoy haciendo algo en estos momentos —mintió—. Vayan ustedes dos.

Sola de nuevo en su escritorio, esperó hasta las dos en punto. Entonces una idea cruzó su cerebro: Era él quien la estaba evadiendo. Y empezó a preocuparse. Gío no era de los que se amedrentaban con facilidad. Ni siquiera la vez que le gritó en medio de la oficina que dejara de verla para siempre. Betty no tuvo coraje para atreverse a pasar por su negocio. Un extraño sentimiento de temor y nerviosismo la estremeció. Toda su valentía se esfumó y prefirió esperar.

Así pasaron los días sin señales de Gío. Una mañana divisó a Rori recorrer los pasillos de Mode. La misma ayudante de 'Gio´s Deli', una jovencita insolente de cabellos azabaches lisos y abundantes accesorios góticos. Estuvo punto de preguntarle por su jefe pero se contuvo a tiempo. Era él quien tenía que acercarse a ella después de todo ese tiempo.

Una semana más. Nada.

—¿Has sabido algo sobre Gío últimamente?

Hilda levantó los hombros —La verdad que no. ¿Has intentado llamarlo?

Betty la miró frustrada.

—Claro que he tratado llamarle. Lo único que consigo es el mensaje que el número ya no está en servicio.

—¿Por qué no vas a su casa, entonces?

—Porque no tengo la más remota idea de dónde vive —estaba en verdad avergonzada de admitir que nunca había estado en la casa de Gío. Nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle siquiera si vivía solo o con sus padres.

—Su madre ya ni siquiera viene al salón. Por cierto, me debe dinero. Sería muy bueno que pudieras dar pronto con el paradero de Gío. Necesito a alguien que me ayude a traer las dos 'secadoras' de la vieja arpía, Daisy, antes que se la venda a alguien más.

Betty dejó de escuchar a Hilda mientras se quejaba en su interior del comportamiento irracional de Gío, que estaba ya bordeando en la inmadurez. Esta vez decidió ceder y armarse de valor y buscar a Gío en su propio negocio. Honestamente no era que quisiera verlo. Pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, eran supuestamente amigos y los amigos no se desaparecían de esa forma como si nada.

La campanita sonó anunciando su llegada y pudo notar que el lugar estaba repleto de clientes. Pero no habían rastros de Gío. Se sintió decepcionada de no verle en su lugar favorito tras el mostrador. Lo cual le extrañó. No pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Se acercó a la fila de personas que esperaban ser atendidas ante la caja registradora.

—¿Su orden? —la chica ni siquiera levantó la mirada de la lista de órdenes que tenía en sus manos

—Eh… —vaciló— ¿se encuentra Giovanni Rossi?

Por fin alzó la mirada, reconociendo a Betty pero importándole lo mismo que si no la hubiese reconocido —No está aquí.

El corazón de Betty pareció desplomarse hasta sus pies, y aunque deseaba marcharse de aquel lugar, sobre todo por el bullicio de los clientes que protestaban tras ella, no iba a darse por vencida tan fácil.

—Oiga, ¿va a ordenar o no? —preguntó Rori.

—¿Pudieras dejarle un mensaje de mi parte?

—Eso va a ser un problema. No sabemos cuando regresa o si va a regresar de todas formas. Ahora tenemos un nuevo gerente.

El hombre que estaba detrás de Betty empezó a quejarse en voz alta. Betty no iba a dejarse amedrentar de esa manera.

—¿Podría hablar con el nuevo gerente? —insistió Betty.

—Oiga, señorita. Sálgase de la fila si no va a ordenar nada —le espetó el hombre tras su espalda—. Hay gente esperando aquí.

—¿Por favor? —rogó a la chica, ignorando al hombre.

—De acuerdo. ¡Raúl! —gritó.

Un hombre que no había visto antes salió de la oficina que una vez perteneció a Gío. Rori señaló a Betty con sus dedos de esmalte negro brillante.

—Ella quiere hablar contigo.

El joven se acercó a Betty quien dio paso al próximo en la línea.

—Disculpe, el dueño, Giovanni Rossi…

El hombre, de la misma altura de Betty, tenía una sonrisa bonachona y el pelo recortado al ras, la interrumpió:

—Yo soy el nuevo dueño del lugar, preciosa. Raúl Velásquez. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, belleza? —dijo sin apartar los ojos de las piernas de Betty que se mostraban carnosas bajo su falda envueltas en medias de nylon.

—No, está bien. Gracias.

Se aventó hacia la puerta y regresó a las oficinas de Mode sintiéndose más pesada con cada paso que daba hasta llegar a su escritorio.

_Se fue. _

No podía creer que alguien como Gío hubiera sido capaz de vender su negocio para evitar estar cerca de ella. Sabía que no podía darse todo ese crédito. Pero ¿por qué abandonar su propio sueño, que tanto trabajo le había costado, así de repente. No, esa no podía ser la razón. Pero, ¿y qué tal si lo era? ¿Qué tal si la detestaba tanto que no podía soportar su presencia? ¿Qué tal si era él el que ya no quería verla nunca más?

Esos pensamientos persiguieron a Betty incluso al recostarse en su cama, lista para dormir y decirle adiós a otro día.

—El no puede ser tan desinteresado —le dijo a Poquito, su oso de peluche que le acompañaba en su lecho—. Además quién soy yo para él, ¿eh, Poquito? Todo esto no es más que una ridiculez.

O tal vez no lo era, pensó. Y realmente... No, no quería pensar en ello. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó un trago del agua que reposaba en su mesita de noche para tratar de aflojar el nudo en su garganta.

Pero, ¿sería posible que hubiera herido a Gío de esa forma?

¿Qué era lo que realmente temía? Se sorprendió la cantidad de preguntas sin respuestas que tenía en su mente. Todas las tantas veces que se descubrió pensando en Gío. Desde que empezó a escribir en su diario, casi un año atrás, en todas las entradas aparecía su nombre para bien o para mal. Era cierto, podía ocultarlo a los demás pero no podía negarse a ella misma que se sentía atraída de aquel hombre.

Cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón latir un poco más fuerte dentro de su pecho y latido tras latido recordó cómo se sentían esos brazos arropar su cintura esa única vez que bailaron juntos. Un día casual, un día cualquiera. Se sintió avergonzada muchas veces de volver a invocar esos recuerdos, pero no había forma que pudiera controlarlos y la golpeaban en los momentos más inesperados. Por lo menos había procurado enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser, aplastándolos y ahogándolos con protestas y peleas, día tras día. Se había convencido que no era más que una tonta fantasía, una atracción puramente física. Entonces, pensó, ¿por qué su corazón latía con tanta rapidez dentro de su pecho y sus manos, que nunca antes habían mentido, se sentían tan frías, húmedas y temblorosas? ¿Por qué era que podía recordar cada una de las palabras que él le había dicho, cada una de ellas…

Se lanzó de espaldas en la cama. Su cabeza golpeó la almohada y todo le fue claro de una manera súbita como si la idea le hubiese llegado caída por un rayo. Cerró los ojos en desesperación: se había enamorado de Giovanni Rossi.

—0—

Era sábado por la tarde. Hilda no esperaba encontrarse con Betty sentada en la sala frente al televisor. No creía que estaba realmente viendo lo que había en la programación porque tenía sobre su regazo una montaña de papeles y, coronando la pila, un envase con lo que restaba de un budín de pan. Se veía muy pálida y descuidada. Pero también era cierto, pensó Hilda, que ella siempre se veía de esa manera.

Hilda colocó la funda de las compras en la cocina y miró a su alrededor sin encontrar ninguna señal de Henry. Le preguntó a su hermana—: Betty, ¿Estás sola? ¿Y él, dónde está?

—Se fue. Ya no está en la ciudad —respondió masticando un gran trozo de budín en su boca.

Hilda corrió a su lado y tocó su brazo. —¿Tan pronto? ¿A Tucson?

Betty la miró por un rato sin entender lo que estaba diciendo hasta que, de repente, despertó de su letargo.

—¡Ah! no. no. Henry está bien. Está en la ciudad. No hay problema.

Hilda puso los ojos en blanco.

—Honestamente, Betty. Te noto muy ida últimamente —le sonrió, recordando algo y se encaminó a la cocina a buscar algo en su cartera—. ¡Betty, mira lo que te encontré! —regresó corriendo agitando un trozo de papel y colocándolo en la mano libre de Betty.

—¿'Cinco por ciento de descuento en depilación Brasileña'!

—No, Betty. Voltéalo. El otro lado.

Betty notó unos números dibujados en tinta azul.

—¿Qué es esto?

Hilda sonrió triunfante—: El número telefónico de Gío.

Betty fingió no estar sorprendida pero su corazón empezó a galopar como tamborcillo de guerra en plena batalla. Su rostro se iluminó de repente.

—¿Cómo conseguiste…?

—Su madre. Me la encontré en la tienda de descuentos. Me dijo que había estado fuera de la ciudad en casa de uno de sus hijos. No me dijo cual. Pero va a regresar al salón el martes que viene a hacerse las uñas. Se veían horribles. Me dijo que quería este mismo color que tengo puesto…

—Hilda —la interrumpió—, ¿cómo fue que conseguiste sacarle tan fácil el número de Gio? Digo, ¿tan solo te lo dio? ¿así de fácil?

—¡Ay, Betty! —respondió como si explicara la cosa más natural del mundo— Es una mamá. Yo, toda una modelo. El está soltero. ¿Qué esperabas!

Betty cerró sus oídos y prestó toda atención a lo que tenía en sus manos. Se encontró que sus dedos empezaron a acariciar inconscientemente la superficie del papel. Colocó el postre a un lado y, empezó a revisar sus notas con más entusiasmo que el que había tenido desde hacía días.

—0—

Eran las diez de la mañana en las oficinas de Mode. Además de sortear los correos de su jefe, no había pasado nada interesante en toda la mañana. Betty tenia mucha hambre tanto que se sentía pesada, como últimamente se estaba sintiendo. Lo peor era que no tenía apetito pero sentía su cuerpo fatigado todos los días. Pero tenía que comer, pensó. Decidió trasladarse a la cafetería del edificio. Al levantarse del escritorio, vio la nota que Hilda le había dado días antes y que no se había atrevido a usar. Tanta hambre le hizo recordarlo y escuchó a su estómago gritarle que a él también le hacía falta. Tomó la nota de papel que había escrito los números. Se armó de valor y, mientras caminaba, los introdujo uno a uno en su teléfono portátil. Tan entretenida, que apenas se dio cuenta cuando chocó de frente con una infranqueable barrera que la hizo dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio.

Su corazón pareció querer salirse de su pecho de la sorpresa.

Betty abrió los ojos como dos platos al verse ante Gío. Separó sus labios pero no pudo ni mencionar su nombre. Ningún sonido se atrevió a salir de su boca.

El levantó el índice ordenándole esperar un momento mientras buscaba su celular en los bolsillos de sus jeans negros.

Betty se dio cuenta que aún estaba marcando y rápidamente cerró su propio teléfono. El se quedó viendo la pantalla por un rato y luego puso el aparato de vuelta dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Llamada perdida.

Fueron las primeras palabras de Giovanni Rossi luego de largos días de ausencia.

Betty no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Su camisa de mangas cortas color azul marino, su reloj de cuero negro, sus brazaletes y anillo de plata, pelo largo cuidadosamente peinado, sus ojos brillantes, su sonrisa, su todo. Aún con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa sintió el deseo más extraño de abrazarlo o tal vez abofetearlo por haberla preocupado de esa manera. Quería gritar algo, cualquier cosa, pero todo lo que pudo murmurar fue:

—¡Gío! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Entregando sándwiches —dijo, levantando una funda de papel con el logo de 'Gio´s Deli' con su mano izquierda, como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

_¿Entregando sándwiches! ¡Pero si has estado desaparecido por días!_

Betty exploró las expresiones de ese rostro impasible que estaba frente a ella y se sorprendió descubrir la mínima muestra de preocupación o tristeza. Es como si los últimos días no hubiesen pasado. Como si todo había sido invento de su propia imaginación. Sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas y presionó los labios para contenerse.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? —logró decir bajando los ojos al suelo.

—Claro, ¿por qué no debería de estarlo? —dijo aparentando terriblemente casual — ¿Y tú?

—Claro que sí —dijo elevando la voz de repente y dibujando una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

—¡Maravilloso! Nos vemos más tarde, entonces —le pasó por el frente en dirección de una de las oficinas de Mode.

Betty sintió una extraña corriente de aire helado azotar su piel al verlo alejarse de su lado. Ella pensó que había sido su cuerpo con el que había chocado hacía unos instantes pero le pareció más bien un muro invisible de hielo y roca que se había formado entre ellos.

Ese Gío no era el mismo.

———

**Próximo capítulo: Bloque de Hielo (segunda parte)**


	7. Capítulo VI: Bloque de Hielo 2da parte

**Capítulo Sexto: Bloque de Hielo **

**-Segunda parte-**

Las rutinas diarias continuaron sin el menor inconveniente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido y a Betty casi le dio la impresión de haberlo soñado todo. Gío no mencionó nada sobre su larga ausencia y la vida siguió su curso normal. Pero el corazón de Betty se sentía inquieto. Parecía que sólo ella notaba la distancia que se formaba entre los dos. El aparentaba ser el mismo de siempre pero algo había cambiado y Betty lo podía sentir. No era que Gío la tratara diferente, muy al contrario, seguía compartiendo ratos con ella con la misma gentileza y amabilidad de antes y eso la hirió un más. El hecho de no poder saber qué pasaba por su mente, si le había afectado tanto como a ella el encuentro que tuvieron esa noche, si le guardaba algún rencor o si realmente, no fue más que un malentendido… Antes le resultaba divertido imaginar lo que cruzaba por la mente de Gío; ahora, se encontraba ante una roca, sólida e infranqueable. Algo sí notó: la vida ajetreada de su amigo parecía mantenerlo permanentemente alejado de ella. Y no había advertido que era ella y sólo ella quien buscaba cualquier oportunidad para deslizarse a 'Gio´s deli' y poder entablar alguna conversación con él.

Ese día Betty no esperó siquiera a que la alerta de su agenda digital le advirtiera en el monitor de su computadora que era hora de almorzar. Descendió rápidamente hasta encontrarse frente a la sandwichería y abrió la puerta. Esa vez no había tanta gente como de costumbre, probablemente porque la competencia, la cafetería del frente, había publicado ese mismo día unas atractivas ofertas de almuerzo y postre francés, seguro una táctica desesperada para competir con el local de Gío. Aún así, varios miembros de la clientela frecuente ya habían ocupado sus mesas de costumbre. Era difícil no volverse adicto a los sándwiches del joven chef de origen italiano. Betty aprovechó y se sentó en una esquina. Gío la divisó desde la cocina, Betty le hizo unas señas y, luego de unos pocos minutos, él se acercó y depositó delante de ella un plato y un largo vaso de té helado coronado por una decoración sofisticada: una escultura abstracta de limón y una cereza en forma de corazón.

—¡Vaya! Hoy estás creativo —aplaudió Betty.

—No fui yo, fue Rori —dijo Gío señalando a su dependienta—. Ha aprendido a hacer unas benditas figuritas con los limones y me ha dejado la despensa vacía. ¡Un verdadero dolor de cabeza! Estoy tratando de recordar por qué es que no la he despedido todavía.

—Porque es la única que aguanta tu perfeccionismo obsesivo —dijo Betty a la par que tomaba un sorbo de su té y, empujando una de las sillas con sus pies, le invitaba a sentarse. Gío no mostró la más mínima intención de aceptar la oferta— ¡Cómo! ¿Hoy no vas a comer?

—Tengo mucho trabajo por hacer —dijo haciendo girar el paño que sostenía entre sus manos—. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, está bien. Gracias.

No había dado dos pasos cuando Betty le habló de nuevo.

—Así que cambiaste tu número de teléfono.

—¡Ah, sí! Sí —dijo volteando a mirarla pero manteniéndose en el mismo sitio en donde estaba—. Mi anterior celular terminó estrellándose contra una pared.

Ella lo miró con un poco de extrañeza al escucharle decir tal cosa.

—¡Oh! Eso es bastante raro —dijo dándole una mordida a su sándwich.

—Sí… —y eso fue todo lo que él jamás mencionó del asunto, así que Betty decidió evitar seguir preguntando.

El se trasladó hasta la parte trasera del local y regresó con una tarjeta donde estaba impreso su número telefónico y varios ejemplares de 'Neo-writer's magazine' para que Betty se entretuviera mientras engullía su almuerzo. Betty guardó la tarjeta con las cifras que ya sabía de memoria, ojeó rápidamente la primera revista y la apartó casi de inmediato. Sabía que sería un sueño imposible tener siquiera la oportunidad que su nombre apareciera algún día entre la lista de nuevos prometedores escritores del círculo literario de New York. Prefirió entretenerse espiando por el rabillo del ojo los vaivenes del ajetreado Gío: verle discutir con Rori, atender largas filas de clientes, aceptar los artículos de un proveedor que le esperaba desde hacía rato, limpiar una mesa, actualizar la pizarra... Pasando frente a ella sin mirarla, como pasaban los días últimamente, con una indiferencia que la aterraba en secreto.

—0—

Esa noche, fue a buscar a Henry a su apartamento de soltero localizado en Manhattan. Poco sabía que él ya le esperaba con una sorpresa en mente:

—Hoy iremos al nuevo club que abrió en la esquina —le dijo propinándole un fuerte beso sobre los labios.

Betty se sorprendió de verdad. Henry no era dado en invitarla a salir y mucho menos a un club nocturno.

—Pero Papi nos ha invitado a cenar en casa —protestó apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Ella le llegaba justo al corazón. Henry era realmente alto y poseía un cuerpo esbelto, formado en las lejanas llanuras de Arizona.

Por más atractiva que pareciera la oferta, la verdad que estaba exhausta de todo el trabajo del día y de la carga mental que ello representaba. Sin embargo, estaba hambrienta y hubiera preferido continuar con los planes de regresar a casa.

—A mí no me gusta. Sabes que Gío estará ahí —Henry se sorprendió diciendo. Talvez porque desde hacía días había notado grandes cantidades de envolturas de papel con el logo de 'Gio´s Deli' en los zafacones de su residencia. Es como si a Betty se le hubiera olvidado que existían otros restaurantes de comida rápida para llevar en todo Manhattan.

—El no está ahí. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no se aparece en casa.

Henry se sintió un poco incómodo al percibir la forma en que ella había pronunciado esa frase.

—Me imagino que ya se dio cuenta que no le interesabas —dijo abrazándola con fuerza, como si temiese que se fuera a escapar de sus brazos.

—¡Henry! —protestó Betty.

—No me sentía a gusto dejando que un tipo tan bajo como él rondara tanto por tu casa. Sabes que su interés no es honesto. Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, Betty. Veía cómo te miraba —se apartó un poco para mirarla fijamente a los ojos—. Probablemente quería aprovecharse de ti. Eres tan buena, Betty. Sabes que no es buena influencia para ti. Mira cómo te comportas últimamente. Te dejas influenciar muy fácilmente de las personas. A veces, a veces no te reconozco… como si fueras una completa extraña.

"No Henry, esta soy yo. Ese es mi concepto de mí misma. Gío sólo me ayudó a descubrirlo". Hubiera querido decirle todo aquello pero ero prefirió guardar esas palabras en su corazón y evitar otra discusión. Ya estaba hastiada de tandas discusiones, malgastaban el poco tiempo que les quedaba para estar juntos.

Aunque, honestamente, deseaba volver a casa y estar con su familia. Podía imaginarse las risas en la casa, más frecuentes antes cuando Gío se aparecía todos los sábados por la tarde. A veces, cuando no podía estar con Henry, se escurría entre aquella algarabía familiar donde él y su padre inventaban las excentricidades más deliciosas en la cocina para deleitar el paladar más exigente. Betty sonrió. Excepto la vez que Gío intentó cocinar un dulce de tres leches, nunca había sido bueno con los postres. Y entonces, si Gío decidía ir esa noche, habría música alegre en la radio y seguro que Hilda tendría que sustituirla en la mesa de dominó. O tal vez no. Tal vez Gío traería a una chica y la presentaría como su novia. Siempre le pareció que era bueno conquistando mujeres. Lo vio varias veces hacerlo ante ella, en especial una noche que ella misma lo había instado a practicar sus dotes de casanova junto a Henry, probando una teoría de un estúpido libro al cual tenía que escribir un artículo. El sólo hecho que un hombre como Gío se hubiera fijado en ella, de entre todas las mujeres que conocía…

—¿Ves lo que te digo? Tu mente parece divagar por momentos y siento que no estás aquí, conmigo. ¿Estás segura que estás bien? Creo que deberías empezar a tomar vitaminas —Henry la sorprendió despertándola de su ensueño.

Betty sonrió tristemente. Henry había sido muy bueno con ella. El no se merecía eso. Accedió a permanecer en el apartamento y compartir juntos en la intimidad del hogar. Era una calurosa noche de verano y ya se sentía el sopor bochornoso en la calle. Henry se encargó del pedido a domicilio: comida China. Esa noche se retiraron temprano al dormitorio. Betty no sabía que el desamor fuese tan difícil de soportar. Actividades que antes le resultaban placenteras ahora eran amargas y dolorosas. Tan sólo contaba los minutos deseando, en la intimidad de su pensamiento, que se acabara pronto tanta tortura. Sabía que era injusto para Henry pero no sabía cómo expresarlo, o peor, si debía decirlo antes que nada. No valía la pena, luego de toda esa lucha, terminar lo que a duras penas habían conseguido, por un ridículo capricho de su corazón. Betty Suárez, no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta. La vida había sido demasiado generosa para con una mujer como ella, pensó con tristeza. Y menos entonces que tanto se había sacrificado para que estuvieran juntos.

Sintió un brazo rodearla por la espalda y tocó la mano que estaba ante ella. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al rozar con sus dedos la muñeca desnuda. ¿Qué esperaba encontrar allí? Se dijo. ¿Un par de brazaletes de plata como había soñado una vez?

Volteó y le sonrió al que estaba allí y no en sus sueños. Amaneció y se encontró con que esa noche tampoco había podido conciliar el sueño por completo. Miró a través de esos ojos brillantes que acababan de despertar. Ya no podía afirmar que era completamente feliz. Una parte de ella estaba cansada de contar los días que faltarían hasta que toda su historia de amor con Henry se destruyera en pedazos. No, ya no era feliz. Y se sintió miserable al ver con la sinceridad que ese rostro a su lado la miraba, esperando que ella le mirase de igual manera. Ensayó una sonrisa y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que intentarlo, que podía lograrlo si se lo proponía. Se lo debía a ella y a él.

—Buenos días, princesa. ¿En qué piensas?

Betty le propinó un pequeño beso de buenos días y se levantó de un salto de la cama.

—Creo que voy a terminar hoy mi historia. Me siento con mucha energía creativa.

El la miró con un poco de decepción. Hubiera querido abrazarla por lo que restaba de mañana antes de prepararse a iniciar un nuevo día y tal vez charlar un poco sobre cómo planificarían pasar el próximo domingo juntos. Un escape de todos los problemas que tenía encima ahora que había nacido su primogénito. Estaba perdiendo los mejores momentos de su infancia pero resultaba difícil alejarse de esa mujer que tenía ante sí. A quien amaba casi por encima de todo.

Betty se sentó en la mesa de la sala y encendió la computadora portátil de Henry, faltaban dos horas antes de que las oficinas de Mode abrieran. No tenía necesidad de apurarse demasiado, Henry vivía a varios minutos del edificio Meade, tan solo tenía que tomar el tren. Y no había mentido cuando le dijo que últimamente se sentía inspirada, era cierto. Desde todo ese problema con Gío había sentido una angustia que le había facilitado reescribir completamente su historia.

Ese día, luego del trabajo regresó a su casa en Queens. Trató de hablar poco con su familia, se sentía verdaderamente cansada, pero no pudo evitar preguntar si su amigo había decidido visitarles la noche anterior. Su padre le contestó que no que no le había visto desde hacía días.

De vuelta a la cama colocó sus manos sobre los ojos en un intento inútil de espantar sus pensamientos. Estaba realmente contenta que Gío hubiera regresado a su negocio. Se preocupaba por sus sueños tanto como él se preocupaba por los de ella. O por lo menos como él se preocupaba antes de ella. Ya no era lo mismo. Alejó sus dedos de su cara y abrió los brazos sobre el colchón. Por lo menos en su habitación podía ser sincera consigo misma y podía dar rienda suelta a sus pensamientos. Hasta que descubriera cómo hacer para que todo se convirtiera en un simple recuerdo del pasado, se regocijó en el delicioso placer de amarlo en secreto. Por la forma de ver la vida, por todo lo que había hecho por ella, por la forma en que cuidaba su propia familia, por los retos y su forma alegre de ver las adversidades… por ser Gío.

Recordó cómo antes le gustaba imaginarse que él se preocupaba por ella y quiso evocar cuando una vez se sintió admirada y protegida por él. Admitió que había sido egoísta por un tiempo. Sabía bien que no podía corresponderle y, sin embargo, le hacían falta las atenciones que él solía tener con ella. Ni siquiera se atrevió a contarle de eso a su hermana, su más íntima confidente. De cómo cada vez que ella estaba junto a él la vida se sentía más brillante y libre de problemas. No era sólo cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cuerpo, era como si su mente y su espíritu se relajaran en un nirvana de emociones. Como si sólo existieran dos entes en toda la habitación: Gío y ella.

Entonces era cierto lo que temía, pensó. Que esos sentimientos no eran recientes. Que desde siempre le gustó sentirse querida por él, amada por él, admirada por él. Esa noche que huyó de él bajo las estrellas, había temido rechazar su oferta de cariño porque no podía, porque le tenía terror a que todo dejara de ser como antes y se volviera como era entonces: frío y doloroso.

¿Pero cuándo fue que se había realmente enamorado de Gío? Se sorprendió al no poder determinarlo por más que rebuscaba en sus recuerdos. Una cosa sí era cierta, siempre supo que le había importado lo que Gío pensara de ella. Siempre. Desde ese primer momento en que le dijo sus verdades en la cara, desde esa primera vez que la llamó 'Chica Mode' e hirió su orgullo propio.

Frustrada, se acurrucó en posición fetal y pensó en la oportunidad que había despreciado. ¿Realmente había sido una oportunidad? Talvez, no. Demasiadas decisiones tomadas a destiempo, demasiadas disyuntivas. Y no iba a culpar al destino ni a la situación. El pasado era pasado. El presente era Henry. La vida le había otorgado una oportunidad con él. Y las oportunidades sólo ocurrían una vez en la vida.

Y con ese pensamiento, descansó.

_¡Qué tonta fuiste, Betty Suárez! _

—0—

Eran las una y media de la tarde. Se oyeron unos pasos acelerados y sonoros por todo el pasillo principal del edificio Meade. Betty abrió la puerta del delicatessen con violencia y se aventó contra el mostrador, abriéndose paso entre el tumulto de gente que esperaba su turno. Levantó una mano y agitó una unidad de memoria gritando a viva voz:

—¡No lo vas a creer! ¡Obtuve buenísimas calificaciones… discúlpeme, señora —dijo empujando a una dama que estaba de pie a su lado. Esta no pudo menos que protestar ante tal descortesía. Pero Betty la ignoró y siguió dando pequeños brinquitos hasta que se alzó de puntillas apoyándose del cristal. Se encontró con los ojos marrones de Gío a través de los canastos con dulces que había en el mostrador— Les encantó la historia. ¡Todavía no puedo creerlo!

Gío atrapó su mano con la suya, tomó la memoria de su mano y, sin soltarla, colocó un paquetito cuidadosamente envuelto entre sus dedos.

—Tu almuerzo —dijo. La soltó por fin y la despidió con la mano mientras corría a atender otro de sus clientes. Betty trató de divisarlo a través del gentío que había frente a ella pero desistió. Hizo de sus manos una bocina y, antes de marcharse, gritó:

—Me llamas, entonces.

—Está bien —le respondió desde lejos y resumió lo que estaba haciendo.

La noche llegó. Henry había quedado fascinado con la versión final de la historia. Sus besos y palabras de admiración no pudieron desatar el nudo se había formado en el pecho de la joven escritora y no quiso admitir la razón. Ni siquiera cuando se pasó inconscientemente la noche entera lanzándole miradas furtivas a la pantalla de su teléfono esperando por la llamada que nunca sucedió.

Los próximos dos días de la semana fueron caóticos en la oficina. Se preguntó porqué Gío no se había comunicado aún con ella. Revisó por décima vez los mensajes en su contestadota sin resultado. No hubo bien puesto el auricular en sitio cuando el teléfono empezó a emitir su sonido característico. Colocó el aparato en su oído y esperó por la voz del otro lado de la línea. Daniel. La necesitaba para que le asistiera en una reunión en el salón de conferencias. Respiró profundamente y se sumergió en las rutinas de su trabajo.

Regresó horas más tarde y notó que alguien había depositado en su escritorio una cajita estampada con bordes plateados y, sobre ella, una unidad de memoria. No había ninguna nota ni indicación de ningún tipo. Abrió la cajita y encontró un juego de impresiones de su novela corta en papel satinado.

Miró a su alrededor y no encontró rastros de Gío. Se dirigió a la recepción a toda prisa y, luego de aguantar con sorpresiva paciencia varias bromas obscenas sobre mayonesa y salchichas, Betty se pudo informar por medio de Amanda que, efectivamente, había sido él quien había ido personalmente a dejar el paquete sobre su escritorio.

Decepcionada, Betty regresó a su estación de trabajo y tamborileó con sus dedos la superficie colorida de la coqueta cajita de cartón sumida en sus pensamientos.

—0—

Era mañana de domingo y, a falta de mejores planes, Betty había decidido pasar el fin de semana en su casa. Descendió las escaleras todavía envuelta en su bata de baño, calzando sus pantuflas y con el flequillo todavía envuelto en un rulo sobre su frente. En lo que se dirigía a la cocina en búsqueda de su café matutino, creyó sentir una presencia sentada en el sillón.

—Hola, Justin.

—Hola, Betty —la voz que le respondió la hizo dar media vuelta y retroceder sus pasos hacia la sala de estar.

—¡Gío! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —se quitó de un manotazo el rulo de la cabeza lastimando uno de sus dedos con uno de los pinchos— ¡Ay!

Se lamió el dedo de donde brotaba una gotita de sangre sobre la piel enrojecida.

—Mi madre está con Hilda —dijo Gío sin inmutarse—. Una emergencia. Sabes cómo son las mujeres. Esta mañana es la primera comunión de mis sobrinos. Como puedes ver, no son todos los días en que uno tiene la oportunidad de vestirse de esta forma.

Betty observó con detalle el traje oscuro y la corbata de seda que ostentaba sobre su pecho. La vestimenta le ampliaba la figura y le daba un aspecto encantador y sobrio a su personalidad usualmente casual y ecléctica. En contraste, Betty se ajustó la bata de baño y cruzó los pies en un intento inútil de esconder las pantuflas que se veían ridículas ante los zapatos de cuero marrón que él vestía. Gio no pudo evitar sonreír ante su gesto.

—¡Qué monada! ¿Esta eres tú por las mañanas?

Betty estuvo a punto de responder con una observación poco agradable sobre su traje de enterrador pero una mejor idea cruzó su mente:

—Así que… ¿qué te pareció?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La historia —sabía que él había estado revisando las copias que él mismo había impreso y estaban dentro la caja abierta sobre la mesa y que Betty había dejado desparramadas sobre la mesa la noche anterior—. No te hagas el tonto.

—Ya —dijo, apartando sus manos del fajo de papeles y colocándolas sobre sus rodillas— Me pareció muy buena.

—"Me pareció muy buena". ¿Eso es todo lo que me vas a decir?

Hubo un silencio incómodo que se hizo eco en el cuarto por el transcurso de un minuto completo.

—¡Por Dios! —Betty empezó a organizar y desorganizar con dedos nerviosos los papeles que estaban sobre la superficie de la mesa, los apiló en la caja y la apartó de él— Después de todo este trabajo que hicimos juntos, por fin la termino. ¿Y eso es lo mejor que puedes decirme? Ya entiendo. A ti no te gustó lo que hice, ¿verdad? Pues debiste pensar mejor antes de desaparecerte todo ese tiempo sin avisar a nadie, dejándome sola con todo este trabajo que tú mismo me hiciste emprender.

Pausó para tomar una bocanada de aire. Y se encontró sorprendida de sus propias palabras.

—¿Ya acabaste con toda esa verborrea? —dijo Gío con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. Betty frunció el cejo— Si te importa tanto lo que yo opine… —se arrellanó en el sillón mientras Betty esperaba, atenta, sus palabras—. Bueno, es justo lo que ya te dije: es muy buena.

Betty lanzó un rugido de frustración mirando desesperada al techo de la habitación y golpeando el suelo con las pantuflas.

—¡Betty —dijo con una pequeña risita ante la pequeña rabieta que ella había hecho ante él—, tienes que tener más confianza en ti y en lo que haces! No tienes que complacerme a mí ni a nadie más que a ti misma. Es más, si quieres que te diga algo, no pude dejar de notar que, aunque cambiaste los nombres y la trama, basaste los personajes principales de personas de la vida real. ¿No es cierto? —Betty enrojeció de repente. No esperaba que se diera cuenta tan fácilmente—. No, no te preocupes. No se lo voy a decir a nadie más.

Los brazos de Betty apretaron la caja que abrazaba en su pecho, preocupada por las palabras que vendrían luego.

—Aún así, te tomaste muchas libertades. Sobre todo con el protagonista… —el corazón de Betty se saltó varios latidos—. ¡Cielos! ¡Le otorgaste tanto coraje, tanta pasión, tanta determinación! Lo hiciste tan atractivo que casi me enamoré yo mismo de él. Me tomó mucho tiempo descubrir que se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que el álter ego de Henry. Imagino que es la forma en que imaginas a tu maravilloso y encantador novio dentro de tu cabecita.

Betty se sintió confundida. Obviamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba de Gío. Tuvo ganas de decir algo pero no la dejó hablar.

—¡Y tu heroína! Me irrita tanto esta versión como la versión original.

Betty volvió a fruncir el entrecejo. Abrió la boca para protestar.

—¡Ya es tarde, Giovanni! Nos vamos —una mujer llegó trotando desde el salón de Hilda y alcanzó la puerta sin siquiera notar la presencia de Betty—. Gracias, Hilda —besó sus dos mejillas—. Nos vemos el miércoles.

Hilda se despidió de la señora Rossi y la vio partir con harta prisa. Gío se levantó del asiento y le sonrió un adiós a Betty y a Hilda antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Elegante, no?

—Sí, creo que debería vestir de traje con más frecuencia.

—Me refería al peinado de su madre. ¡Ay, Betty! —Hilda se tiró en el sillón y espió a través de la ventana —: Pero sí que Gío se ve todo un galán el día de hoy.

—No tan galán como antes… —dijo Betty cargando la caja de impresiones a su habitación. Había perdido el apetito.

———

**Próximo capítulo: Gío y Betty**


	8. Capítulo VII: Gío y Betty

**Capítulo ****Séptimo: Gío y Betty**

La tarde moría y el camino de regreso a casa tomó más tiempo de lo esperado. Esa vez había sido ella quien pidió con insistencia que la llevara a casa a pesar de las explicaciones de Gío sobre el largo desvío que tenía que hacer para recoger unas provisiones de uno de sus proveedores. Si tan sólo hubiera sabido que el trayecto iba a ser tan aburrido. Le habían robado el radio a la furgoneta y las conversaciones entre los dos se estaban convirtiendo en monosilábicas. Betty encontró que no sólo raras veces estaban juntos sino que, aún si lo estaban, siempre sentía esa pared invisible que se elevaba imponente entre ellos y ya nada solía ser como antes. Todo después de esa fatídica noche…

Betty sonrió tristemente al repasar sus ideas contemplando los creativos garabatos del muro de concreto que se extendía a su derecha dividiendo los rieles del tren de la zona industrial que atravesaban. Tren que hacía tan solo unos segundos había anunciado ruidosamente su presencia y la había despertado de su ensimismamiento. A la izquierda, observó una serie de edificaciones descoloridas, pequeños locales o almacenes, con sus puertas de hierro cerradas y cuidadosamente encadenadas que no daban la más mínima impresión de estar abiertos. En general, la calle parecía desierta.

Sin música en el ambiente, podía escuchar con claridad el sonido claro de su propio suspiro de aburrimiento romper el silencio que crecía entre ellos durante todo el camino.

Un ruido, un chasquido metálico y la furgoneta detuvo su marcha en medio de la calle. Gío lanzó una maldición.

—Honestamente, creo que deberías deshacerte de esta… —pausó tratando de conseguir el término adecuado— basura.

—¡Oye! ¡Oye! Cuida el lenguaje… No le sienta bien a tu forma de ser.

Por lo menos, pensó Betty, ese pequeño incidente le había hecho que volvieran a hablarse. Por un momento se sintió feliz de que la furgoneta se averiara otra vez. Y no le molestaba ser tan prosaica. Desde el primer día que lo conoció se comportaba de manera distinta, se sentía más libre de decir o hacer cualquier cosa que deseara, sobre todo cuando estaba a su lado. Libre de expresarse, libre de pensar diferente. Y eso realmente le gustaba.

—Lenguaje o no, sigue siendo un gran pedazo de chatarra.

Gío soltó una risita —Créeme. Yo puedo arreglar esto.

_¿Dónde ya había escuchado eso antes?_

Gío se desabotonó la camisa azul y se la pasó a Betty.

—Cuídala. Regresaré en un minuto.

Abrió la puerta y saltó al pavimento con sus jeans negros y su camisilla blanca. Betty lo miró de reojo. Cual si fuera un efecto camaleónico, Gío parecía encajar perfectamente dentro de aquel ambiente. Tuvo que admitir a sí misma que se sentía segura a su lado.

Escuchó el eco de sus pasos de sus botas contra el pavimento y volteó al escucharle abrir la parte trasera de la furgoneta y le contempló al buscar un aparato y un poco de agua desde la parte trasera del vehículo. Betty se mantuvo sentada con el cristal bajo para poder respirar el rico aire de la tarde. El 'minuto' se transformó mágicamente en un cuarto de hora. Cansada de esperar, descendió del automóvil, no sin antes colocar cuidadosamente la camisa que había estado cuidando en su regazo, en el respaldo del asiento de Gío.

La calle seguía desierta y Betty se entretuvo contemplando a Gío tratando de reparar el vehículo. De donde estaba tenía una vista completa de sus amplias espaldas y sus brazos descubiertos bañados de ese tono dorado que el crepúsculo pintaba sobre su piel y esa forma minuciosa de tocarlo todo y de murmurar por lo bajo, pensando en voz alta, quizás a si mismo o tal vez a la máquina, como si fuera un ser vivo, convenciendo dulcemente al vehiculo, incitándolo a responder a sus caricias. A Betty le pareció toda la escena como la de un amante seduciendo a una mujer difícil, cariñosamente pero tenaz en sus esfuerzos. Realmente, nunca había conocido a un hombre como Gío.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que dio un salto al tener, de repente, un galón y el extraño aparato de arranque de la batería frente a sus narices.

—Betty, ¿podrías poner esto allá atrás? Creo que ya está casi listo.

Accedió y obedientemente colocó los artículos en la parte trasera de la furgoneta. Cerró la puerta en el mismo instante que un grupo de jóvenes de aspecto sospechoso, envueltos en un extraño olor punzante a yerbas prohibidas, se conglomeraron junto a ella, impidiéndola regresar a donde Gío estaba. Mientras se acercaban, uno por uno, le silbaron cosas ininteligibles pero nada placenteras, sobre todo a juzgar por el tono de sus voces y la ferocidad de sus miradas. Betty se sintió acorralada contra la puerta.

—¡Oigan! —se oyó desde la parte delantera de la camioneta—. Díganme, ¿buscaban algo?

—Tranquilo, hermano. Ya nos íbamos –uno de los tipos escupió en el piso a centímetros de los zapatos de Betty y dio media vuelta arrastrando a uno de sus amigos por la manga de la camisa, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos. Los demás le siguieron.

Gío cerró la capota de un portazo.

—Más vale que sí.

En cuanto vio suficiente espacio, Betty se apuró en correr hacia la puerta del pasajero y, encerrándose en la van, subió rápidamente el cristal. Cuando Gío tomó su puesto en el asiento del conductor la encontró luchando con el cerrojo de la puerta. Ella se apresuró a contestar sin esperar su pregunta:

—Esta puerta no... quiere... tomar el... seguro.

—Betty, calma. No era nada. Ya se fueron. Calma.

Se levantó un poco de su asiento aproximándose sobre ella y, colocando el seguro con su mano izquierda, se cercioró a través del espejo del retrovisor que estaban solos en la callejuela.

—Estás segura conmigo. No temas.

Y, de repente, se detuvo el tiempo.

Betty sintió a Gío tan cerca de ella que si se movía tan sólo unas pulgadas sus labios rozarían su cuello. Sus ojos tomaron vida propia y se encontró difícil alejar la mirada de las piedras negras y marrones que, dichosas, tocaban la piel de ese hombre que estaba sobre ella mirando hacia afuera a través del espejo de su puerta.

Gío no pudo evitar sentir el calor de la sonora respiración de Betty quemar su pecho semidesnudo y, al voltear a mirarla, su rostro quedó frente al de ella.

Antes que ella misma se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó la oportunidad entre sus manos y lo besó.

No hubo reacción alguna en esos labios fríos como hielo. Betty no se atrevió a levantar la mirada. Sintió la sangre abandonar su rostro y tornarse pálida al darse cuenta en un segundo que, si alguna vez él había sentido algo por ella, se había esfumado completamente sin dejar rastros. Su mente trabajó, en menos de un instante, sentimientos de vergüenza, decepción y agonía. En medio del súbito pánico casi tuvo ganas de echarse llorar y deseó con todo su ser que la tierra la tragase en ese mismo momento.

Entonces sintió la calidez de los labios de Gío aprisionar los suyos y cortarle el aliento y lentamente sentirse acariciada y disfrutada con firmeza y desesperación como si ella fuera agua que calmara su sed. El pánico se transformó en tormenta y cerró los ojos y su corazón pudo respirar por fin, dejándose embriagar de esos besos que la arropaban una y otra vez en un vals rítmico y constante.

Y, cuando estuvo satisfecha, lo atrajo hacia sí, y correspondió a sus besos, como tantas veces había fantaseado en la intimidad secreta de su pensamiento. Tan repentinamente que Gío tuvo que apoyarse del respaldo para evitar desplomarse sobre ella. Y Betty se sintió arropada y protegida, al verse presionada por la fuerza febril de Gío que la acorralaba deliciosamente entre su cuerpo y el asiento: su brazo tan cerca de su rostro y su olor, mezcla embriagadora de colonia, grasa de vehiculo y sudor, que la intoxicaba peligrosamente. Por fin sintió la pared invisible que había entre ellos, derrumbarse beso a beso.

Gío, por su parte, no cabía de gozo al entregarse de esa manera. Había encerrado sus sentimientos en su interior desde la noche aquella que fue claro para él que Betty no sería suya. Había abandonado toda esperanza y jurado no sacrificar el placer de su compañía por esos sentimientos rebeldes y dulces que anidaba en su corazón. Pero había sido ella quien lo había besado y sintió su cuerpo explotar en un estallido de emociones contenidas. Fue entonces, y solo entonces, cuando la sintió corresponder a sus caricias, que se abandonó a los sentimientos que tenía reprimidos por tanto tiempo. Y no temía ya demostrarle que la amaba como no habia amado jamás a ninguna mujer.

Tomó un respiro y su cuerpo le protestó por la difícil postura que había mantenido hasta entonces y se abalanzó de espaldas hasta acomodarse de nuevo en el asiento del conductor. Betty estaba inmóvil con el rostro carmín y los ojos bien abiertos. Respiraba ruidosamente, podía sentir su pecho querer delatarla y temía que Gío escuchara los latidos de su corazón que la enloquecían con su desesperado e incontrolable retumbar.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso estuvo buenísimo! —espetó Gío mientras apretaba el volante entre sus manos. Y luego miró hacia donde Betty se encontraba justo en el instante en que ella dio un respingo, sus ojos llenos de miedo y culpa.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Dios Mío! —gritó a la par que dos lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas.

Gío la miró consternado.

—¡Henry! ¡Ay, no!

—¡Oye! —la llamó Gío, tratando de consolarla.

—Traté tanto evitar justamente esto. Lo traicioné. Ay, no... no... ¡Ay, Dios mío! —el pánico la volvió a invadir. Apretó sus labios con su mano evitando gritar o tal vez de seguir llorando de esa manera tan nerviosa e incontrolable.

—¡Oye! —repitió mientras apartó con gentileza pero con determinación la mano que cubría su rostro y la atrapó entre la suya— ¡Oye! Mírame.

Ella le obedeció.

—Sólo por esta vez. Sólo… trata de complacerte por una vez en tu vida. No llores más, Betty. Ya. Tú también mereces ser feliz, ¿no crees? Sólo tomate un tiempo y piensa qué es lo que quieres hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Lo que tú quieres, Betty. Lo que tú quieres.

Betty se vió a través de esos ojos oscuros que la volvían a traspasar. Ella sabía que, esta vez, él no esperaba una respuesta. Trataba honestamente de aconsejarla a encontrar su propio camino. Le vio soltar su mano y, luego de volver a ponerse lentamente la camisa, ensayó encendiendo el vehículo. Tuvo éxito esa vez. La furgoneta empezó a ronronear. Ya todo estaba bien.

Betty no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que acababa de empezar con ese beso. Lo que acababa de terminar con ese mismo beso. El beso que la hizo sentir tan libre y ligera, tan feliz. Y ella realmente necesitaba volver a ser feliz. Lo deseaba con todo su ser, por encima de todo. Se secó las lágrimas con el revés de sus manos.

_Tienes que decidir. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad?_

—Eres tú... —respondió pausadamente primero a si misma y luego, a Gío al encontrarse con su mirada—: lo que quiero.

Gío se quedó mirando azorado por un rato el rostro de Betty que mostraba su propia sorpresa ante su reciente descubrimiento. Apagó el vehículo y repitió en su cerebro las últimas palabras que había escuchado de ella tratando de asimilarlas mientras la contemplaba. Parecía una chiquilla con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos temblorosos a través de los cristales empañados por la pasión que habían protagonizado hacían tan solo unos instantes.

_Sí, ella te quiere. Te eligió a ti._

—¡Betty! Betty... —volvió a inclinarse hacia ella y, atrapándole el cuello con su mano, la atrajo hasta si y la besó con ternura.

—Tengo miedo —escapó de los labios de ella.

El le sonrió y susurró sobre los labios húmedos:

—No tengas miedo... yo estaré contigo —sumergió el rostro en su pelo y, besando la piel latente de su cuello, aspiró su aroma antes de regresar a su asiento—. Regresemos a casa.

El auto se puso en marcha y Gío, con el rabillo del ojo, notó cómo Betty se mantenía aún tensa en su asiento. Trasladó su mano de la palanca de cambios hasta la de ella y la apretó cariñosamente pero con firmeza. Betty posó sus ojos sobre esas manos ásperas que la arropaban envolviéndolas en su calor. Y pudo dejar que su cuerpo se relajase y le sonriera a ese hombre que estaba a su lado. Betty no estaba sola ya más.

———

**Próximo capítulo: ****Rompimiento**


	9. Capítulo VIII: Rompimiento

**Capítulo ****Octavo: Rompimiento**

"Betty, tenemos que hablar. Te siento muy distante. Llámame" fue el mensaje que escuchó en el móvil esa mañana. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba la respiración. Su pulso se disparó y cerró el teléfono con rapidez lanzándolo como si le quemara las manos contra la cama. No tenía el valor necesario para devolver la llamada.

Ya estaba vestida para ir a trabajar y creyó estar segura de si misma esa mañana hasta escuchar la voz dolida de Henry en la grabadora de su contestador. Sus manos empezaron a sudar y sintió la piel arder en fiebre, sus piernas le fallaron. Ni siquiera cuando decidió terminar con su primer novio se sintió tan cobarde. Pero la primera vez no había sido por Henry que terminó con Walter. Esta vez había dejado de amar a uno por encima de otro. Se sintió culpable, casi sucia y eso la hizo sentir peor. No había sido sólo su decepción y la inminencia de una relación efímera. Ella había elegido a Gío, amaba a Gío por encima de Henry. Sintió ligeros temblores en su cuerpo y no pudo imaginar qué haría cuando viese a Henry.

Apretó sus manos y trató de recordar la noche anterior y la sensación de tranquilidad que Gío le había transmitido al sujetarla de esa forma tan segura que la hizo sentir protegida. Por unos segundos se trasladó a un mundo de recuerdos y fantasía pero abrió los ojos y volvió a encontrarse con la realidad.

Tomó el celular y, temblorosa, seleccionó un nombre de la lista de direcciones.

—¿Betty? —sonó del otro lado. Esperó por respuesta y luego— ¿Estás bien? ¡Betty!

"Gío, ¿dónde estás? Te necesito", cruzó por la mente de Betty pero no lo pronunció. Tras un breve momento de silencio su corazón logró serenarse. No era justo hacerle cargar con ese peso. Ese era su problema, pensó. Ya el escuchar su voz era suficiente para ayudarle a amedrentar sus temores y tomar la decisión de no permitir mentirle a su corazón y mucho menos a Henry. Todo estaba claro ante ella. Haría lo correcto. Lo haría ella misma.

—Gío. Sólo te llamé para desearte un buen día. Seguro que estás conduciendo ¿Hablamos más tarde?

La voz se escuchó más serena y jovial casi como si hablase entre sonrisas.

—De acuerdo. Cuídate. Pasa un buen día, también.

Hubo un silencio incómodo. Betty, siendo ella quien llamó primero, iba a despedirse con un rápido 'adiós' cuando escuchó desde la otra línea la voz suave y grave de Gío murmurarle:

—Te quiero.

Betty se sonrojó y sintió que eso era realmente lo que deseaba escuchar y lo que le daba fuerzas. No había paradigmas ni miramientos con Gío, sólo sinceridad y espontaneidad. Eran de las tantas cosas que tenía que aprender de él.

—¿Qué? —volvió a sonar a través del auricular en medio de una risita—. Vete acostumbrando…

—No arruines el momento —le reprochó Betty, saboreando las palabras que hacía poco había pronunciado. Se sorprendió cómo ese hombre era capaz de inyectarle tanta calma a través de su cuerpo, de sus gestos, de sus palabras. Definitivamente, pensó, estaba en el camino correcto—. Yo también te quiero… Gío.

—Así está mejor —le dijo—. Oye, Betty, mejor hablamos más tarde. Antonella está gozando de lo lindo con nosotros. Ya basta, Nella. Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. 'Ciao'.

Betty sonrió al cerrar el teléfono. No iba a darle largas al asunto. Tomó con determinación su bolso y, luego de despedirse de su familia, se dirigió a la próxima estación de tren rumbo a Manhattan.

_Decídete. Hazlo ya. Después será peor._

En las oficinas, Betty trató de esquivar a Henry durante toda la mañana. Pidió un permiso a Daniel y al medio día fue al apartamento de Henry. Tomó la llave de su bolso y abrió el cerrojo. Antes de entrar en el apartamento, y aún arropando el manubrio entre sus dedos, pensó que ese probablemente sería el último día que cruzaría ese dintel. Que ya no sería como antes.

No tenía mucho tiempo. Tomó una pequeña maletita negra que estaba en el aposento y empezó a tomar las poquitas cosas que le pertenecían en la vida de Henry. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas brotaran abundantes desde sus ojos, empañándole la visión y el corazón. Pero era mejor así, pensó mientras limpiaba por décima vez los cristales de sus anteojos, las lágrimas quizás arrastrarían todo ese desamor que llevaba por dentro. Y sintió como si una parte de su vida se le estuviera escapando. Pero nunca había estado tan decidida. Vio una luz y sabía que el dolor no sería para siempre. Que aquello pasaría.

Cerró el maletín y escribió una pequeña carta a Henry en su puño y letra. Las palabras le llegaron claras a su cerebro, tal vez porque las había pensado toda la noche. La dobló con cuidado y escribió en el doblez:

'Nos vemos a las 6 p.m.'

Betty dio un último vistazo a su alrededor y suspiró antes de cerrar la puerta.

—0—

Los goznes de la puerta emitieron un ligero quejido al abrirse lentamente, con timidez. Betty cruzó el aposento con pasos vacilantes hasta encontrarse con aquel que estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, el cuerpo encorvado, en silencio. Al notar su presencia, Henry levantó el rostro mostrando unos ojos enrojecidos tras el cristal de sus espejuelos. Betty se detuvo de golpe frente a él, las dos manos aferradas unas de la otra, dándose fuerzas, los labios apretados en una rígida línea horizontal, las mejillas pálidas.

El le mostró el papel que sostenía en su mano derecha y lo volvió a colocar en la mesa.

—Entonces… ¿éste es el fin? —Betty no contestó, se mantuvo firme en donde estaba. Henry se incorporó en el asiento donde estaba y le dijo en un hilo de voz—. No creas que me toma de sorpresa… Yo… yo me lo temía.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza de decepción que a Betty le partió el alma. Se atrevió a dar un paso hacia delante.

—Henry, yo… lo siento. Sabes que hubiera querido ayudarte. Sobre todo ahora… en estos momentos difíciles en tu vida…

El la interrumpió, lo último que quería en esos momentos es que tuvieran lástima de él.

—No lo sientas. Estaré bien —Hubo una pausa. De repente, un presentimiento ensombreció su semblante —¿Es… Gío?

Betty no vaciló ni un instante.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no otro? —al ver la cara de alarma que Betty puso, trató de calmarse tomando control de toda la ira que sentía en ese instante. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le estaba matando—. Es sólo que… no creo que estés haciendo bien.

Betty apretó sus manos y le contempló en silencio. Su corazón se empezó a inquietar pero decidió no decir nada.

—¿El… te obligó a hacerlo?

_¿Cómo se atreve...!_

—¡Henry! ¡Basta! ¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que estás diciendo? ¿Cómo Gío me podría obligar a quererlo? Es más, ¿sabes qué? ¡El me hace muy feliz!

Se paró en seco. No era su intención que esas palabras surgieran de sus labios de esa manera. Pero ya habían sido pronunciadas y el daño, se había hecho.

—El te hace feliz… imagino que yo nunca pude. Entiendo —dijo con amargura— Así que, esa es tu decisión final: me dejas por él.

—No, Henry —Betty lo encaró—. Tú eres el que me está abandonando por tu familia.

—El no es hombre suficiente para tí, Betty.

Ella dijo segura —Esa es mi propia elección.

—Sí, es tu elección, lo sé. Lo siento —dijo, derrotado. En realidad todo aquello no parecía sorprenderle .

—No quiero que te enojes conmigo —se acercó hasta tocarle el hombro—. No sé cómo, pero quisiera…

Henry hizo un movimiento con el hombro que hizo que Betty le quitara las manos de encima.

—No esperes que seamos amigos. No me lo pidas, por favor. Lo siento.

—Henry…

—Por favor.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No estaba llorando pero sabía que pronto lo estaría. Se mantuvieron así, congelados en el espacio, por un largo tiempo, sin pronunciar palabra.

—Adiós, Henry.

Dejó la llave sobre la mesa de la sala.

—Betty.

Ella volteó a mirarle.

—Espero que alguna vez sepas que sólo quise otra oportunidad para hacerte feliz.

Por respuesta, ella le sonrió tristemente y se marchó.

Se sintió desfallecer con cada paso que daba, escalón por escalón. Y con cada paso, dejaba atrás una vida que no regresaría. Abrió la puerta principal y Gío alzó la mirada, sentado como estaba, en la escalinata de la entrada del apartamento. Se levantó de repente al ver el rostro desfigurado por el dolor de ella que estaba frente a él. Betty se abalanzó hacia él como náufrago en alta mar, con desesperación y angustia. Le abrazó y lloró hundiendo el rostro en su hombro.

El le susurró palabras consoladoras a su oído tratando de mitigar el dolor que sólo podía imaginar que sentía. Ella levantó el rostro y le miró con ojos enrojecidos.

—Yo lo amaba, Gio.

—Lo sé.

Se desplomó otra vez en lágrimas estropeando el suéter azul que Gio vestía. Pero a él no le importó, la apretó con fuerza contra sí. Bien sabía que las batallas de la vida eran duras y que siempre alguien terminaba siendo ganador o perdedor. En ese momento no existía tal victoria, pensó. Allá arriba se encontraba el derrotado Henry y no había sido culpa de nadie. El entendía que Henry la había querido y estaba completamente seguro que Betty lo había correspondido de igual o en mayor medida. Pero lo que una vez tuvieron ya había terminado y no había nada que ninguno de los dos pudieran hacer. Aferrarse a una causa perdida sólo acabaría por destruirlos mutuamente. Y ya tenían tantas heridas sin sanar, heridas que sabía que Betty había recibido las de mayor gravedad. Estaba consciente que iba a ser un camino difícil pero estaba dispuesto a caminarlo junto a ella.

"Dame tan solo una oportunidad. Dame esta oportunidad y te juro que te haré olvidar todo ese dolor. Te lo prometo". El no pronunció las palabras, pero, en cambio, convirtió sus pensamientos en amor y los materializó con sus generosos dedos que no cesaban de acariciar su espalda, suave y firmemente, como si tratase de transmitirle cada oración, cada pensamiento.

Parados así, abrazados en medio de la calle, sobre la calzada, empezaron a llamar la atención. Los transeúntes los miraban curiosos. Ella seguía convulsionando en su hombro. La guió hasta la van parqueada frente a ellos.

—Vámonos a casa.

—0—

Gío abrió la puerta y se encontró de frente a una Hilda preocupada. El soltó a Betty y la dejó escapar hacia los brazos de su hermana quien, en medio de la sorpresa, alternó la mirada entre él y Betty. El señor Ignacio surgió de la cocina.

Hilda subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, Gío la siguió con la mirada. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

—Tenemos que hablar —el señor Ignacio le instó a acompañarlo a la cocina y el obedeció. Por más que el padre de Betty trató de instar a Gío que hablase sobre lo que le ocurría a su hija, él no cedió ni un ápice. El no era nadie en estos momentos de su vida. El no tenía derecho. Pero no se marchó. Entre la cena y las cervezas pasaron las horas, allí en la casa Suárez. Gío empezó a creer que el padre de Betty evitaba, por alguna razón desconocida que se marchara. Y, no era que necesitara que lo hiciera, durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada varias veces en dirección al techo deseando saber cómo se encontraba Betty en esos momentos.

El le dio tiempo. Raras veces se veían en el día pero se llamaban todas las noches. Estaba satisfecho con tan solo oír su voz y saber que estaba bien. Aunque sintió muchas veces la urgencia de correr a su casa y consolarla cuando la escuchaba tras la otra línea del teléfono. Nunca supo cuánto habían crecido sus sentimientos hacia ella, hasta entonces que puso a prueba su fortaleza. Oírla hablar de otro, llorar por otro, sufrir por otro eran cosas que nunca creyó que haría en su vida. Por eso supo que Betty era diferente y que sus sentimientos eran reales y palpables como su propia piel.

———

**Próximo capítulo: ****Cita -1ra parte-**


	10. Capítulo IX: Cita 1ra parte

**Capítulo Noveno: ****Cita **

**-1ra parte-**

Gío colocó la mano izquierda bajo la nuca, sobre la almohada y se divirtió observando el techo de su habitación.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día en el trabajo? —le habló al móvil que sostenía junto a su oreja derecha.

—Horrible —respondió la voz de Betty quien se acababa de acurrucar entre sus sábanas estampadas de diseños de 'La Bella y la Bestia'—. Hubiese preferido no haber tenido que levantarme y pasar todas esas horas en la oficina.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho entonces, linda, si hubieras tenido todo el día para ti sola?

—Bueno, para empezar… me hubiera gustado pasarlo contigo.

Azotado por una idea repentina al escuchar esas palabras, Gío se incorporó con rapidez de forma que el libro que tenía abierto de par en par sobre su estómago cayó sobre la cama perdiendo el marcador de la página que había estado leyendo.

—¡Pues hagámoslo! No vayas a trabajar y pásate el día conmigo.

Betty le escuchó tomada por sorpresa. Hacía varios días que Gío había dejado a Betty suturar su dolor con lágrimas. Y Betty le estaba agradecida, sentía que había dejado un gran peso tras ella. Las cosas en Mode no estaban del todo mal y, aunque Henry evitaba encontrarse con ella en la oficina, la carga laboral y los chistes de sus colegas ayudaban para nada a recuperar su humor usual. Sabía que Gío había hecho un gran sacrificio en esperarla para empezar a compartir el tiempo juntos, pero no valía la pena esperar más. Hacía días que deseaba verle, así que no le pareció mala idea.

—Supongo que podría pedir un permiso. O talvez tomar un día de mis vacaciones.

—Me imagino que sí. Por mi parte solo tengo que darle unas pocas instrucciones a Raúl y a Rori y todo marchará como si estuviera ahí —trató de convencerse más que creerse sus propias palabras—. ¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo? Qué tal… el viernes.

Betty vaciló por un momento.

—Tal vez no debería. No he recibido mi cheque todavía y el departamento de contabilidad ha tenido muchos problemas esta semana desde que Henry tomó dos días de licencia para atender un problema en Tucson…

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de Betty. Gío no podía verla pero imaginó su expresión de tristeza por el tono de voz que escuchó a través del teléfono.

—No, no, no. No Henry. Nada de Henry este viernes. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Pide el día libre! Después de todo sabes que, obviamente, yo pagaré por todo.

—Tranquilo, Casanova —sonrió un poco—. Yo también tengo planes para mi primera cita contigo. Y ni sueñes que voy a dejarte pagar por todo. Sé que el negocio no le está yendo tan bien como debería. Y, si acaso no recuerdas, yo también trabajo.

—¡Interesante! ¡Una feminista! —se burló— Otra cualidad en tu lista de múltiples facetas. Antes que nada, debo dejar de andar contándote mis cosas por que siempre la usas en mi contra. Además, no estamos casados… —pausó un segundo— todavía. Y, segundo, no te preocupes por el dinero, ya nos arreglaremos.

Pasaron minutos discutiendo las cosas que podrían hacer y como no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo, resolvieron compartir el tiempo en lo que les viniese a cada uno en la cabeza. Distribuyeron el tiempo en cuatro secciones y la sortearon entre ellos. Sólo había una condición:

—Lo que sea que se te ocurra, quedamos en que no gastaremos ni un centavo en efectivo.

—O con la tarjeta de crédito —ella completó.

—¡Vaya! Es horrible tener una novia tan inteligente: difícil de ganar contigo. De acuerdo, sin la tarjeta de crédito.

—Trato hecho. Creo que será divertido.

—Siempre que uno de nosotros no termine harto de estar con el otro el día completo.

—O si nos no terminamos asesinándonos mutuamente —rió.

—¿Ves? Ya te regresa el buen humor.

—No estaba tratando de ser graciosa.

—Bueno, con o sin intención, me diviertes bastante —Gío hizo una pausa luego de consultar el reloj que estaba junto a la mesita de noche—. Ya es tarde. Así que… duerme bien. Es más, estoy seguro que tendrás dulces sueños.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué exactamente piensas que soñaré hoy?

—Sólo… sueña con el viernes que viene, ¿de acuerdo? Olvídate de todo lo demás. Buenas noches, Betty. Sueña conmigo… completamente desnudo.

—¡Ahí vas de nuevo! —protestó antes de colgarle.

—0—

Era viernes por la mañana. Betty descendió del tren 7 y se encontró ante la plataforma de la estación de la Quinta Avenida. Miró a su alrededor y divisó a lo lejos una figura recostada contra el muro de acero pintado de rojo. El vestido corto de estampados azules y verde mar que llevaba se agitó al correr hacia aquel que buscaba con la vista entre las personas que habían descendido de los vagones del tren.

—¡Gío! Estás temprano.

—Y tú estás tarde —le dijo sin poder quitar la vista de la flor carmesí colocada en el punto medio del escote del vestido.

—Esa no es forma de tratar a tu chica en tu primera cita —Betty siguió la vista a donde Gío dirigía la mirada y contempló sus escote revelar sutilmente sus pechos a pesar de la gran rosa tejida en lana que tenía sobre ellos. Trató de cubrirse con los brazos pero Gío los apartó con sus dos manos.

—Ya es hora que entiendas que eres una mujer muy atractiva —se acercó a ella lentamente—. Vamos, linda, dame un beso.

Betty movió la cabeza a un lado y los labios de Gío terminaron posados sobre su mejilla izquierda.

—No antes de saber lo que tienes preparado para mi. Es nuestra primera cita, no lo olvides.

Gío le siguió el juego. La tomó de la muñeca y le exhortó a que la siguiera. El sonido de sus botas de piel marrón retumbó contra el metal de la escalera que los condujo a la plataforma superior. Betty se dejó arrastrar a través del angosto corredor que conectaba con la próxima estación y caminó sumisa al lado de Gío, contemplando las tenues rayas negras sobre su camisa gris manga corta, que dejaba libre sus anchos brazos tostados de sol y los jeans negros que le daban forma a su cuerpo bien formado. No les fue difícil trasladarse entre plataformas, eran pocas las personas que surcaban en la estación.

Se detuvieron ante un hombre de cincuenta y tantos años, alto y de tez oscura que se apoyaba de una de las paredes del corredor mientras limpiaba un instrumento musical.

—Giovanni, amigo mío —le dijo el hombre a Gío quien respondió el saludo con un fuerte apretón de manos— ¿Cuándo piensas visitar a tu padre? Sabes que pregunta por ti.

—Hoy no vengo a hablar de él, Duval. Fran, Joseph, ¿cómo va todo? —un joven caucásico en sus treinta, desempacaba un extraño instrumento y le saludó con la mano, sentado a horcajadas en el suelo del pasillo. A su lado una mujer y otros dos más jóvenes discutían por lo bajo. Gío introdujo a Betty como su novia a cada uno de los miembros del pequeño grupo y Betty saludó a todos con el rostro en perfecta combinación con el color de la rosa sobre su pecho.

Una señal de parte del señor que parecía liderar el grupo y las notas empezaron a retumbar en el corredor con suavidad y dulzura. Betty y Gío se entretuvieron escuchando la melodía de dos canciones movidas hasta que se hizo silencio y el que respondía por nombre de Duval vociferó a la pequeña congregación que ya se había formado alrededor de ellos y a todo aquel que quisiera escuchar:

—Esta canción se llama 'Bel fi' y es para la bella señorita —y señaló a Betty de entre todas las personas.

Los acordes de la música surcaron en el aire, hermosos y sublimes. Fran era la vocalista y de su voz surgieron sonidos en un lenguaje que Betty no entendió pero tan dulces a sus oídos que no le pareció importante comprender las palabras.

Gío la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. La acercó al muro lejos de la multitud que, distraída, se conglomeraba alrededor de los músicos. Betty percibió la sensación de frío del muro al acercarse a él. Las losetas húmedas, quizás debido a la proximidad de las raíces de árboles que abundaban sobre la superficie de la estación del metro. Y había un poco de frescor en el aire, a pesar de ser la última semana de junio. A manera de escudo, Gío se situó al lado de Betty protegiéndola como un escudo de las personas que venían tras su espalda.

—Cierra los ojos —le dijo.

—Pero estamos en el metro, es peligroso.

Gío le dio un ligero jalón con la mano.

—Tienes que darle oportunidad a la música a que te penetre —se acercó más a ella y le susurró al oído—, Hazme caso. Cierra los ojos.

_Déjate llevar._

Betty sintió el cosquilleo tibio de su aliento rozar la piel de su oreja y no pudo más que obedecerle. Su calor tan próximo le hizo estremecer haciéndola sentir un dolor placentero en su pecho y en su bajo vientre. Percibió las notas vibrar en su cuerpo y se olvidó del sonido de los pasos, de las voces murmurantes y del eco. Sintió la presión de la mano que sujetaba la suya, el roce de su brazo, el calor de su respiración. Mientras los acordes se intensificaban y caían repentinamente y volvían a subir en un coro celestial, casi inhumano, dejó su cuerpo conmoverse en éxtasis y se abandonó sin fuerzas como la paz postrera a una sensación orgásmica. Sintió un ligero mareo y perdió el balance.

Unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron.

—¡Epa! No te me vayas a caer.

—Se sintió maravilloso… —fue todo lo que Betty atinó a responder.

El sonrió. Había gozado observarla 'sintiendo' a su lado. No iba a decirle que la había contemplado todo ese tiempo que ella estuvo con los ojos cerrados, deleitándose en capturar cada detalle de su rostro en su memoria.

Cuando Gío lo encontró pertinente, se marcharon. Hablando animosamente de la impresión de la música, aún unidos de la mano. Gío le explicó los distintos tipos de jazz que existían. Sobre todo del jazz creole al cual Duval era adicto y fungía como maestro de los demás artistas que estaban con él. Le dijo que tenía un pequeño café y que esa canción la había compuesto para su difunta esposa quien había estudiado con Gío en el colegio. Murió muy joven hacía ya unos años.

—La canción habla del verdadero amor y de la espera en la otra vida. No sé por qué cada vez que la escucho me da una sensación distinta. Es increíble.

Se entretuvieron tanto con la charla que no percibieron el golpe de calor que los golpeó al surgir de la estación subterránea del tren. El cielo estaba despejado, pero había llovido horas antes y la brisa azotaba las hojas verdes de los árboles del Parque Bryant llenándolo todo de fresco aroma a hierba mojada.

—¿Cuál era ese instrumento tan largo que el hombre de cabellos rojos estaba tocando?

—El Jazz Bassoon —Gío respondió—. Joseph es bastante talentoso, ¿no crees?

Betty lo soltó de la mano y se encaró frente al hombre que tenía ante sí.

—¿Quién eres y dónde está mi Gío?

—¿'Tu Gío'? Estoy seguro que tenías una imagen completamente errada de mí —le sonrió y trató de besarla. Ella dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor mientras daba un paso atrás empujándolo gentilmente por el pecho.

—¡No! En público, no —protestó.

—De acuerdo —dijo pasándose la mano por los cabellos que caían sobre su frente y luego cruzándose de brazos—. Es tu turno ahora. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Betty se ubicó rápidamente y preguntó dónde había parqueado la furgoneta.

—La dejé cerca de la casa de mi hermana. Ella vive aquí en Manhattan, en Tribeca. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

—No, es bastante cerca. Vamos al Parque Central.

—De acuerdo —dijo Gío en lo que retrocedía sobre sus pasos hacia la entrada de la estación del metro.

—No —lo tomó del borde de la camisa haciéndole detener—, vamos a caminar.

—Pero, si podemos tomar el tren.

—Dejé mi pase en la casa, no me quedan más boletos y tú no puedes comprarme ninguno. No podemos gastar ni un centavo, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso quiere decir que no viniste preparada para nuestra cita —dijo golpeándose los muslos con la palma de las manos.

—Claro que sí. Sólo que no contaba que ibas a tener la brillante idea de no traer la furgoneta contigo. Además. Es mi turno ahora. Tú no puedes hacer nada más que someterte a mis órdenes.

—Y tú estás disfrutando cada minuto, ¿verdad? —ella tenía esa mirada autoritaria que lo volvía loco—. De acuerdo, caminaremos.

—Y hablaremos... —lo sujetó del brazo izquierdo y lo atrajo hacia sí en dirección de la acera de la sexta avenida—No es tan lejos. Y también te hará bien el ejercicio.

Betty bromeó colocando su mano sobre su barriga pero ésta se deslizó, sin quererlo, entre el pliegue de la camisa y terminó tocando su piel. Gío la sintió tan cerca al presionar su mano sobre él de esa forma tan íntima que le invadió un repentino golpe de calor que recorrió todo su cuerpo en respuesta a aquella caricia inesperada. Con un movimiento rápido tomó la mano y la alejó.

—No, me da cosquillas —fue todo lo que se le pudo ocurrir. No acabó de decirlo cuando se maldijo a si mismo por esa estúpida reacción. Era obvio que Betty sólo había tratado de jugar inocentemente con él sin segundas intenciones. Betty, cohibida, soltó su mano de las de él y, sonrojándose, volteó el rostro a la calle para evitar su mirada.

Un carro deportivo convertible con música en alto volumen les pasó por el lado desde atrás y se detuvo en la intersección de la calle 42 y 6ta Avenida a la espera del semáforo. Mientras esperaban por su propia señal de peatón, Betty sintió el brazo de Gío vibrar mientras murmuraba las tonadas de la canción. Por fin les tocó el turno para cruzar la calle y el automóvil arrancó con gran aparataje y se alejó a toda máquina. Gío continuó tarareando la canción cada vez más alto en lo que el vehículo desaparecía de su vista.

Betty le advirtió.

—No cantes. Sólo caminemos. ¿Por qué mejor no hablamos?

Gío soltó una carcajada y le apretó uno de las mejillas con su mano derecha.

—¿Qué te pasa, Robert Philip? ¿Acaso no te gusta cómo canto?

Ella pausó un momento pensando en las palabras que acababa de escuchar y, entendiendo el chiste, sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes cubiertos de hierro.

—Espera un momento, Giselle. ¿Acaso al grandioso Giovanni Rossi le gusta ver las películas infantiles de Disney?

—¡Ja! Si quieres que te diga la verdad, sí y no me avergüenzo de admitirlo. Además, recuerda que tengo una hermanita pequeña.

Ella volvió a contemplarlo como se observa a un animal raro de laboratorio, con fascinación.

_¿Quién es este tipo?_

Se entretuvieron observando la arquitectura de los edificios, como si fueran turistas en Nueva York, las vitrinas de las tiendas, mofándose de las personas que les pasaban por el lado, inventando historias ridículas, tratando de ver quién sabía más de la historia de la ciudad. Betty dio un largo suspiro y alzó la vista aspirando el olor cargado de la ciudad que amaba en brazos del hombre que quería y sonrió, sintió que podía hacerlo por siempre.

Gío también se sentía a gusto con ella, caminando sin prisas bajo el sol. Se desviaron varias cuadras para ver esto o aquello y luego volvían por donde mismo habían caminado. Compartieron sin parar sus impresiones de la vida cotidiana, sus sueños y sus planes, brazo con brazo. Se sorprendieron de las tantas cosas que tenían en común. Se sintió orgulloso de ella, de él mismo, de los dos estando juntos de esa forma, como una pareja perfecta en pleno Manhattan.

Para cuando estuvieron de frente al Parque Central era medio día y estaban agotados.

_Honestamente, los dos van a tener que ejercitarse con más frecuencia._

El parque se extendía ante sus ojos mientras esperaban por la oportunidad para cruzar la calle.

—¡Ay! ¡Ay! —se quejó Gío— ¡Y pensar que todavía nos falta más por caminar!

—Silencio. Deja de quejarte. Mira, ya es nuestro turno —Betty lo exhortó a moverse agarrándolo por la mano corriendo y riendo en plena calle.

El sonrió también y se dejó dirigir por ella. Probablemente a los transeúntes les parecería que eran una pareja de jóvenes recién casados. El contempló su cabellera negra agitarse libre mientras corría frente a él, tener vida propia y brillar ante los rayos del candente sol sobre sus cabezas. Así sin darse cuenta Betty se había transformado ante él en otra mujer desde la primera vez que la había conocido, tan triste y reprimida. Esta era la verdadera Betty y estaba dispuesto a descubrirla de nuevo.

—¡Vamos, apúrate! —le dijo al llegar a la acera antes que él girando al vuelo de su falda hasta estar frente a él.

Era tan hermosa.

Gío se distrajo, tropezó y una de sus botas terminó irremediablemente dentro de un charco de agua en el contén de la calle. Betty le vio dar pequeños saltitos hasta acercarse a ella y empezar a sacudirse el agua de sus zapatos. Estaba tan divertida ante toda esa escena que empezó a reírse ahí mismo.

—¿Acaso soy un payaso? —Gío protestó.

—La verdad que sí me haces reír mucho. Y no es mi problema que tengas unos pies tan grandes. Creo que nunca había visto unos pies tan grandes como esos en mi vida —bromeó con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro. Se sorprendió de su propia provocación. O talvez no tanto. Ya encontraba placer en decir cualquier cosa que les hiciera ejercitar el ingenio. Sonrió esperando el comentario que saldría de su boca en respuesta.

Gío lanzó una maldición al golpear accidentalmente el concreto tratando de sacudirse el agua de los zapatos.

Betty seguía entretenida con todo aquello.

—¡Cómo! ¿No más chistes picantes por el día de hoy? Me has decepcionado.

—¿Chistes picantes? ¿De qué hablas? —detuvo su intento inútil de secar el pie y repasó mentalmente las últimas palabras que había dicho.

_Pies grandes… manos grandes… _

—¡Oh! —se dio cuenta de repente con cara de sorpresa y bajó la mirada hacia sus pantalones.

_No tan despierto como creía que eras. _

—¡Te interesas de repente en el tamaño de mi 'salchicha'! —una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en todo su rostro—. Imposible que seas la misma chica que conocí hace meses. ¿O es que siempre has sido así de mal pensada? Betty, no puedo creer lo que escucho: ¡Mi salchicha!

Se veía tan endemoniadamente bonita al reírse entre dientes ante él con esa cara tan inocente. Puso ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y empezó a reírse a pleno pulmón olvidándose totalmente de su pie mojado.

Betty se sonrojó al verlo reír de esa forma tan animada causando la aparición de un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda que la hipnotizó por un breve instante. Sonrió y se sintió libre en un mundo sin las barreras invisibles del comedimiento y la vergüenza, como si fuera adrenalina en su cuerpo. Y se dijo que era verdaderamente feliz. Los días nublados de su vida eran cosa del pasado.

"Tú causas ese efecto en mí, Giovanni Rossi", pensó para sí misma.

Era inicio de verano y la calle estaba llena de gente. Rodeados de personas que caminaban a su alrededor, el sonido de caballos, coches y vehículos y los ruidos de la gran metrópoli, pero todo aquello se había desvanecido y todo lo que ella escuchaba era esa risa fresca y clara. De repente, sólo estaban ellos en el mundo: ella y él.

Dio dos pasos y, cuando estuvo frente a Gío, colocó sus labios sobre los de él, los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó, silenciándolo. El no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante aquel beso y se incorporó de forma que Betty quedó colgando de sus hombros. Apartó los labios y le dijo, sonriéndole e imitando la voz aguda de Betty:

—¡Cómo! ¡En público!

—¡Basta! —le propinó un golpecito en la espalda—. Sabes que esto no es fácil para alguien como yo.

—Déjame ayudarte.

La besó de nuevo asegurándola con sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y, aún con los labios sobre los de ella, la levantó y la giró alrededor de él. En cuanto los pies de ella volvieron a tocar tierra la sumergió entre sus brazos hasta que casi tocó el suelo y abriendo sus labios se deleitó con ellos en un beso apasionado y sincero.

Un silbido hizo que Betty abriera los ojos y despertara de su ensueño. Uno de los conductores de los carruajes de turistas que estaba en la calle se reía a boca de jarro disfrutando la escena que ellos estaban protagonizando.

—¡Así se hace, hombre! —felicitó a Gío. Dos de los turistas que estaban en el carruaje empezaron a tomarles fotografías.

Toda la valentía que Betty había cultivado hasta entonces se derritió en un torrente de agua fría que le recorrió desde la cabeza a los pies, mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

—¡Tú ves! —se quejó escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Gío. Dándose cuenta de la cantidad de gente que los observaba— ¿Vámonos de aquí, sí?

Un grupo de maratonistas aplaudieron entre risas y silbidos al pasar marchando a su lado y luego terminar adentrándose en el parque.

El le besó la frente y accedió a su plegaria. No sin antes ofrecer con la mano libre múltiples adioses a la divertida audiencia —: Ya, ya. Se acabó el show. Muchas gracias por su atención. Gracias. Gracias.

Algunos de los presentes siguieron aplaudiendo y silbando para el desmayo de Betty mientras Gío la alejaba de la concurrencia en dirección de la esquina más próxima del parque. Betty no levantó la vista hasta que hubo llegado a La Quinta Avenida.

—Ya puedes abrir los ojos —le dijo con suavidad. Betty surgió del escondite que había encontrado sobre su pecho derecho, entre su cuello y el calor de su brazo. Se encontró con el rostro de Gío quien estaba a punto de volver a estallar en risas ahí mismo.

El cellular de Gío sonó de repente y él tomó la llamada. Betty reconoció el difuso sonido de una voz de mujer. Gío se apartó de ella y se alejó varios pasos mientras murmuraba monosílabos en voz baja. No tardó más de dos minutos, cerró el teléfono y regresó a ella.

—Ahora creo que es mi turno. A menos que quieras seguir besándome en el parque. Lo cual estoy cien por ciento a favor.

—No. Tengo hambre —respondió tratando de convencerse que no estaba preocupada por la llamada misteriosa.

—Entonces la comida es mi especialidad y corre por mi cuenta. Dame un segundo. Déjame ver si todo está listo.

Llamó a su cuñado, el esposo de su hermana, y le dio algunas direcciones para que los ubicara y los pasara a recoger.

———

**Próximo capítulo: ****Cita -2da parte-**


	11. Capítulo X: Cita 2da parte

**Capítulo ****Décimo: Cita **

**-****2da parte-**

Niklas Keller parqueó ante un pequeño condominio entre las calles de Tribeca. Gío ayudó a Betty a descender del vehículo. Betty observó la fachada de piedra y pensó que, aunque modesto, no debía ser económico vivir en aquel edificio. Desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso divisó dos caritas sobresalir y saludarles desde lo alto.

—Tío Anny. Tío Anny —gritaron al unísono hasta que desaparecieron hacia el interior del apartamento.

Betty, Gío y el esposo de la hija mayor de la familia Rossi se detuvieron ante una puerta. Niklas introdujo la llave y no hubo bien quitado el cerrojo, dos personillas se abalanzaron contra las piernas de Gío empujando a Betty a un lado.

—Hola, chicos —le respondió Gío despeinando las cabecitas de los mellizos que tenía ante sí.

—Hola, tío Anny —dijo la niña de ojos azules y cabellos recortados en lindos bucles que formaban un aura sobre su cabecita morena.

Gío los levantó a los dos, cargándolos uno en cada brazo y entró en el apartamento. Una vez adentro giró sobre sus talones, cosa que despertó la algarabía de los chiquillos. Hizo una pausa y se acercó a Betty.

—Leah, Angelo, quiero que conozcan a la tía Betty.

—Hola, tía Etty —la niña miró a la recién llegada con interés y, sin previo aviso se enganchó al cuello de Betty quien apenas tuvo tiempo para sostenerla, azorada.

—No te preocupes —dijo Gío al ver cómo Leah jugaba con los cabellos de Betty—. Son dos niños hiperactivos pero totalmente inofensivos.

Betty sonrió al 'Gío el hombre de familia' que tenía ante sí y su corazón se enterneció ante tal descubrimiento.

—¡Vaya! 'tío Anny'. ¡Un nombre bastante varonil! —dijo en tono de burla.

—Para tu información, esa fue la primera palabra que esta señorita dijo por primera vez —atrapó la nariz de Leah entre dos dedos—. ¿Dónde está mami? —le dijo a Angelo quien jugaba con el collar de cuentas plateadas que Gío tenía en el cuello.

—Mami está aquí —una mujer entró en la sala seguida de su esposo Niklas. La hermana de Gío era joven, no parecía pasar de los treinta y cinco. Era un poco regordeta, pero eran esas libras de más las que la hacían dar esa apariencia de sensual coquetería. El pelo, rojizo con destellos dorados, lo tenía cuidadosamente arreglado en grandes rizos, largo hasta casi un poco más debajo de los hombros, sujeto en la nuca con un vistoso gancho. De ojos oscuros, expresivos y radiantes como los de Gio que se dirigían a todo con interés.

—Tuve que apartarla a empujones de su nueva 'obra de arte'. Sabía que no iba poder terminarla a tiempo —dijo su esposo en un inglés con marcado acento alemán.

—¡Ay, calla, Nik! Pórtate bien, que tenemos visita. ¡Giovanni! Viniste antes de lo que esperaba —besó las dos mejillas de Gío—. Y tú debes ser Betty. Yo soy Anna María.

Betty se sonrojó.

—Betty Suárez, es un placer conocerla.

—No seas tan seria —le besó ambas mejillas— ¿No es adorable? Ven, Angelo. Leah, no molestes a la visita. Ven a ayudarme a la cocina. Y tú no te pares ahí como una estaca. Por el amor de Dios, Nik, bríndales algo.

Niklas se dirigió al mini-bar en lo que Gío y Betty se sentaban al mismo tiempo en el sofá. Anna María le guiñó el ojo a Gío y se marchó al interior del apartamento sosteniendo a sus dos hijos por las manitas.

El hombre gritó desde el otro extremo de la sala.

—Así que, Betty, ¿tienes edad para tomarte un trago?

Betty se sonrojó. Gío respondió por ella.

—¡Vaya que sí! No te dejes engañar de ese rostro angelical, Niklas. Recuerdo cuando yo mismo le pregunté si tenía treinta años.

Betty le golpeó la rodilla con la pierna.

—Gío estoy aquí —le dijo entre dientes—. No me he desaparecido, ¿sabes?

—Disculpa que sea tan directo —rió Nik—. La verdad que no pareces un año mayor de veinte años. No le hagas mucho caso a lo que Gío dice. Gusta de gastarle bromas a la gente —le pasó un cóctel de colores verde y rosa brillantes. Se apresuró a añadir luego de percibir la expresión de curiosidad que surco el rostro de Betty—. Estimula el apetito.

—Gracias —Betty respondió justo antes de probar el dulce líquido dentro de su boca.

—Te aseguro que no necesita estimulantes. Tiene un apetito envidiable —Gío escondió su sonrisa burlona en su vaso de whisky. Nunca era temprano para beber en la casa de su hermana.

La mesa del comedor era un verdadero derroche de abundancia y elegancia: manjares de los más diversos sabores y orígenes al alcance de su mano. Como la propia familia de Betty, parecía que en casa de los Keller el almuerzo era la comida más importante del día, quizás debido a la herencia italiana de Anna María. Betty probó todos los platos, supervisada constantemente por Anna, quien no perdía un momento en la espera de la opinión de Betty ante sus creaciones.

Anna se quedó un momento contemplando a Betty engullir una de las costillas al vino, hasta que le dijo de repente:

—¡Vaya! Sí que tienes una copiosa y divertida cabellera.

_¿'Divertida'?_

Betty se tocó instintivamente el pelo tratando de arreglarlo, tomada por sorpresa ante el comentario de la hermana de Gío, quien continuó sin más miramientos:

—Me gustaría tener tu pelo.

Gío estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Niklas fue más rápido que él.

—No me sorprende, Anna. ¡Con todos esos químicos que utilizas en esos cabellos! No tienes idea de cuánta falta me hace tu copioso pelo negro lacio de antes. Ahora estás toda rojiza como una zanahoria y toda… calva.

Las cejas de Betty se dispararon sorprendida de su indelicadeza para con su esposa. Pero Niklas, por todo castigo, tan sólo recibió un ligero golpecito en el hombro, le dio un beso a la mejilla de su esposa y terminaron ambos riéndose de la ocurrencia. Betty, aunque se sintió contrariada, no pudo negar que toda la escena le parecía familiar. ¿Acaso era la forma que los demás veían su propia familia?

Gío, con el cuchillo en su mano izquierda tocó el brazo de Betty para que le prestara atención. Ella se acercó a él para escucharle.

—¿Sabías que estos dos —dijo señalándoles con el cuchillo—, además de chiflados, están bien posicionados como cocineros profesionales en Manhattan? Pero no dejes que empiecen a adularse ante ti, no dejan de ser meros empleados.

Ellos rieron con más ímpetu.

_¿Demasiado vino en la comida?_

—Tú lo que estás es celoso, Giovanni. Sabes bien que tenemos buenos contactos. Conocemos dos o tres personas del medio. Podríamos introducirte en la industria a través de uno de nuestros amigos.

Gío no quería iniciar la conversación que siempre tenía con ellos. No había forma de convencerles que quería hacer las cosas a su manera.

—Betty, deberías haber visto la cara de Papa cuando Gío le dijo que iba a tener su propio deli y dedicarse a los sándwiches. Si Papa hubiera tenido algún dinero qué llamarle herencia lo hubiera desheredado en ese mismo momento.

El rostro de Gío se ensombreció de repente pero trató de que nadie notara su molestia. Gío miró a Betty como si tratara de pedirle disculpas por el comentario de su hermana.

—Familia de cocineros, una verdadera pesadilla.

Ella le sonrió y entendió un poco. Ella sabía lo que era tratar de romper el molde y hacer las cosas diferentes. Lo difícil que era para los demás aceptar que personas como ellos dos tengan sus propios sueños y ambiciones. Colocó su mano en el regazo de Gío tratando de transmitirle que lo comprendía. Sus miradas se encontraron y no se movieron por un momento que para ellos fue como una eternidad.

De repente unas risas los despertaron de su encanto. Cuatro pares de ojos los estaban mirando fijamente. Gío tosió y Betty se apresuró en pescar un camaroncillo y entretenerse masticando el bocado con los ojos fijos en el plato.

Anna María la miró a través de la copa de vino blanco que bebía con sus ojos marrones brillantes y su sonrisa pintada de rosa.

—No te pareces en nada a las chicas que Giovanni acostumbra a traer aquí.

Su esposo, quien la abrazaba en ese momento, la secundó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Me alegra mucho —terminó tomando un nuevo sorbo de la copa.

Betty hubiera estado aún más estupefacta si no fuera porque estaba ocupada tratando de liberar un trozo de camarón que se había atorado en su garganta. La verdad que no estaba acostumbrada a ser centro de atención de nada.

Gío la trató de ayudar dándole ligeros golpecitos en la espalda y le acercó un vaso de agua para tomar mientras amonestaba a su hermana:

—Mi familia insiste en avergonzarme en público.

—Pero yo no dije nada malo. ¿Verdad, Nik?

—Claro que no. Giovanni, definitivamente la mejor chica que has traído. De verdad que sería bueno que la presentes a tu madre y te cases con ella antes que te abandone.

Era realmente difícil para Betty diferenciar cuando hacían una broma o si hablaban en serio. Los Rossi eran realmente una familia interesante.

—¡Ay, Nik! Me sorprendería si no lo abandona en este mismo instante. La estás asustando con todo eso de la propuesta de matrimonio.

—No hay nada malo en eso. ¿No te recuerdas de la de nosotros?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Casi te golpeaba con un bate por tu atrevimiento de llegar tan tarde a nuestra cita esa noche. Tus retrasos siempre me traen de cabeza.

—Pero tú sabes que me amas de todas formas.

Empezaron a besarse ahí mismo en la mesa olvidando todo y a todos alrededor de ellos. Los mellizos empezaron a aplaudir, acostumbrados a esas muestras de afecto. Gío volteó hacia donde Betty.

—Ignóralos. Están completamente locos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen casados? —le preguntó en voz baja.

—Ocho largos años y todavía se comportan como adolescentes.

—Increíble —dijo Betty mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo cómo continuaban besándose en la mesa. Gío puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. Tú no tienes que aguantar esto —lanzó su servilleta sobre la mesa—. ¿Terminaste?

—¡Vaya que sí! —Betty respondió con rapidez. La verdad que se sentía bastante incómoda. Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y dejaron a los dos tórtolos disfrutar su momento.

Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala por un momento antes de partir. Gío dejó que Betty se acurrucara en su hombro.

—¡Silencio por fin!. Voy a tener que pedirte disculpas, mi hermana es demasiado escandalosa. Pero no le hagas mucho caso. Me gusta venir para acá pero la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasan peleando y discutiendo. Los únicos que gozan sus rencillas son Angelo y Leah.

—¿Pelean con tanta frecuencia?

—Quieren hacerse creer que están peleando pero en realidad lo que les gusta es molestarse por pura diversión. Estos dos se enfrentaban constantemente en las competencias culinarias, y se perseguían mutuamente en el hotel donde trabajaban. El día que anunciaron el compromiso te aseguro que yo no fui el único sorprendido. ¡Una verdadera ridiculez!

—No creo que conozco a ninguna pareja capaz de discutir tanto y aún así disfrutar de la compañía mutua con tanta pasión.

—La verdad que yo tampoco. Mi hermana siempre fue bastante original.

_Y dicen que el amor es ciego._

Gío y Betty se despidieron por fin de los Keller y se dirigieron al lugar donde Gío había parqueado la furgoneta. El la transportó a través del río del Este hasta su casa en Queens. En cuanto se encontraron ante su casa le dijo:

—Bien, en resumen: disfrutamos de un concierto gratis en el metro, me tuviste caminando y hablando hasta el agotamiento —recibió, como esperaba, un golpe por parte de Betty y se divirtió contemplando su expresión enojada—. También tuvimos un almuerzo cinco estrellas en casa de mi hermana. Ya cumplí con mi parte del trato. El resto de la noche es tuya. ¿O prefieres que se me ocurra algo? ¿Quieres bailar?

—En realidad te tengo una sorpresa. Dos boletos para… algún lugar. No te voy a decir —pensó por un minuto—: No te vistas demasiado. Por favor, puedes usar ropa cómoda a donde vamos.

Trató de sacarle la información amenazándola con mil y un ingenios pero ella no cedió.

—De acuerdo. Ahora bien, sorpresa o no, estás hacienda trampa. Acordamos no gastar dinero en esta cita.

—Para tu información, no pagué por ello. Le dije a Daniel sobre la cita al pedir el permiso y se ofreció a regalarnos las boletas.

Gío arrugó su frente.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —preguntó Betty.

—Tendremos que hablar luego sobre esa frecuente tendencia de tu jefe a regalarte cosas.

—Tú sabes que sólo está siendo amable.

—Yo no creo en amistad incondicional de los hombres.

—Ahora ese eres tú de comportándote como un verdadero necio. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Siempre me has hecho muchísimos favores de gratis sin ningún tipo de interés...

El se quedó mirándola significativamente esperando que extrajera de su expresión la obvia respuesta.

—¿... o sí? —concluyó Betty, ruborizándose.

—Exactamente —Gio arqueó una ceja cuando se cercioró que comprendió el mensaje—. Soy el ejemplo perfecto de que no existe tal cosa como la amistad inocente entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Pues ese es tu problema. Daniel es mi amigo y más vale que lo aceptes —se golpeó los muslos en frustración—. ¡Maravilloso! Ahora tengo un maniático novio celoso. Me imagino que tampoco existe tal cosa como el hombre perfecto.

El hizo un gesto conciliador con la mano.

—¿Sabes qué, linda? Por el día de hoy, olvídate de eso. No más peleas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella le sonrió y le miró por un rato. Tendría bastante tiempo para cambiar el concepto que Gío tenía de Daniel. El continuó.

—Así que, ¿a dónde me llevas esta noche?

—Buen intento pero sigue siendo una sorpresa. Es un lugar que de seguro te va a gustar.

—Más vale que sí. Estaba pensando en llevarte a la inauguración de una nueva disco en Brooklyn…

Betty sabía que le iba a gustar la sorpresa. No había vacilado un instante en responderle a Daniel cuando él le preguntó si quería algo en especial. Se acercó a Gío y lo abrazó, sintiendo el calor de su pecho contra su rostro.

—¿Sería demasiado cursi si te digo que hoy tuve uno de los mejores días de mi vida?

Gío sonrió mientras acariciaba su pelo.

—Sí, es bastante cursi… ¡Ay! –Betty pellizcó su barriga en venganza. El tomó la mano traviesa y entrelazó sus dedos colocándola sobre su propio pecho que no cesaba de tamborilear rítmicamente como si hiciera música. Se quedaron así por un momento abrazados en plena tarde a la vista de todo el vecindario, sin ningún otro sonido que el de su propia respiración.

–Betty …

El teléfono sonó interrumpiéndole. Gío soltó la mano de Betty y buscó en sus pantalones. Y respondió. Betty pudo captar la voz, la voz de mujer en la otra línea gritarle emocionada. No podía reconocer las palabras y trató de acercarse. Gío se apartó de Betty y descendió los escalones. Cuando llegó hasta la calzada empezó a susurrar palabras rápidas. Caminaba haciendo círculos en la acera y Betty pudo observar una sonrisa dibujarse en su rostro mientras le escuchó pronunciar:

—Allá estaré. Espérame. Lo prometo. No te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella apartó la mirada en cuanto se dio cuenta que había finalizado la conversación. Gío se regresó al lado de Betty.

—Bueno, linda. Ya es hora de irme.

Las cejas abundantes y desordenadas de Betty se levantaron al darse cuenta que Gío no iba ni siquiera a tratar de darle una explicación. Pero también, pensó, ese era su primer día juntos. Decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez y borrar cualquier pensamiento o duda de su cabeza.

—Además, yo también te tengo una sorpresa —continuó mientras tomaba un mechón del pelo de Betty entre sus dedos—. Y tú necesitas tiempo para prepararte para la continuación de nuestra cita de esta noche.

Ella se acercó a su rostro y le olió.

—Y tú necesitas deshacerte de ese olor a whisky.

—¿Qué? ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Yo huelo a hombre.

—Tú lo que hueles es a borracho.

El sonrió.

—¡Tan solo fue un trago!

—No hay beso para tí. ¿Me oyes?

—¡No importa! Te lo voy a cobrar con intereses.

Pasó su mano por sus propios cabellos y le guiñó un ojo mientras se dirigía al vehículo. Dijo un último adiós y se marchó. Mientras Betty le miró alejarse por la calle pensó que había hecho bien en haberle abierto el corazón y permitido una oportunidad a aquel hombre.

—0—

—¡Listo! —Hilda le facilitó un espejo. Ya le había hecho las uñas y el pelo estaba tan liso como había podido. El pelo le caía al lado y desapareció el flequillo de su ahora frente desnuda, aprisionándolo con varias horquetillas doradas. La primera reacción de Betty fue tocarse la frente para volver a cubrirse la frente con su pelo.

Hilda golpeó su mano.

—¡Detente o lo vas a arruinar!

Ignacio silbó al ver a su hija tan bonita y Justin intervino:

—Te ves totalmente 'chick'. Pero esas horquetillas no van con tu cinturón. Si tan solo tuvieras algo dorado por ahí —le tocó la cintura.

Betty se levantó del asiento en el que había pasado las últimas horas y se dirigió a la puerta del salón de Hilda.

—Yo tengo un cinturón dorado. Iré por él.

En lo que atravezaba la cocina rumbo a las habitaciones escuchó a Hilda gritar.

—No olvides usar la ropa interior más sexy que tengas.

Las miradas de Ignacio y Justin convergieron en Hilda. Ella se defendió.

—¡Qué! Tan solo era una sugerencia.

Betty puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de Hilda, pero al subir las escaleras, no pudo evitar considerar la idea por un momento y su rostro se encendió en llamas de solo pensarlo. ¿Sería posible que llegaran a acercarse tanto esa noche? Pensó. Después de todo, Gío seguía siendo Gío. Cuando alcanzó a llegar a su habitación, descansó en el marco de la puerta y posó sus dedos sobre su boca. Cerrando los ojos rememoró su aroma y dejó que su fecunda imaginación la transportara a algún lugar a solas entre las penumbras mientras fantaseaba con sus labios sobre los suyos y su calor dominarla contra el piso frío de la furgoneta…

_¿En qué estás pensando, chica atrevida? ¡Esa no es tu forma de ser!_

Podría parecer que esos pensamientos no conjugaran bien con su forma de ser. Pero, mientras rebuscaba entre las gavetas de su armario por el cinturón dorado, pensó que siempre era otra persona con Gío. Más libre, más desinhibida, más ella cuando estaba a su lado. Y si pudiera estar aún más cerca, entre sus brazos, cuerpo a cuerpo, su aliento sobre su cuello, sintiendo cada uno de sus besos debilitarla y excitarla y hacerla sentir deseada, única, hermosa…

La despertó el sonido del manubio.

–¿Gío?

La cara de Hilda asomó por la puerta entreabierta.

–No, no ha llegado todavía. Quería saber si quieres cenar con nosotros mientras esperas —se acercó a la gaveta revuelta—. Y, para cambiarte la ropa interior no tenías que tardar tanto, ¿eh? Te hubiera prestado una de mis bragas.

Betty le dió una palmada en el brazo.

–¡Qué asco! Sabes que no haría eso —susurró por debajo—. Es nuestra primera cita.

Hilda tomó entre sus dedos una de las pantaletas que Betty había apartado. Eran de un rojo brillante.

—Como quieras, Betty —dio media vuelta y se marchó de regreso a la cocina—. Te esperamos, no tardes.

Betty empezó a recoger el desorden que tenía en la habitación y luego bajó a reunirse con su familia.

No había bien acabado de cenar cuando Betty empezó a sentirse enojada.

—¡Eso es! ¡Me está engañando con otra!

Betty saltó del sofá de la sala donde había estado sentada. Hilda siguió masticando su trozo de pudín de pan y le habló sin apartar la vista del televisor.

—¿Cómo puede estarte engañando si apenas hoy es tu primera cita?

Betty empezó a dar pasos en círculos por toda la sala.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Nunca debí confiar en Gío. De seguro se la pasó coqueteando con esa… —puso una expresión de desagrado en su rostro enfatizando sus palabras—esa vulgar morena de trasero gigantesco, y ridículos ojos amarillos.

—¡Tía Betty! —se quejó Justin.

—¡Betty! Cuida el lenguaje frente a Justin.

—Sabía que había reconocido la voz melosa de esa zorra.

—¡Tía Betty! —volvió a quejarse Justin.

Esta vez Hilda levantó la minara en dirección a Betty.

—¡Qué! Betty, ¿Me estás diciendo que sabes quién es?

Betty se encaró ante Hilda. Su rostro estaba rojo de furia.

—¡Tiene que ser ella! La ví lanzarse sobre él en el deli. Frente a mis propios ojos. Y él ha estado recibiendo esas llamadas de esa mujer durante todo el día.

Hilda hizo una mueca y continuó viendo el programa en la televisión—: Así que no sabes nada. Lo sabía.

—¡Tiene que ser ella! —volvió a retomar su andar errante en la estancia— ¡Maldición! ¡Dios! Nunca debí hacerle caso a Gío.

—Tía Betty, ¿podrías hablar más bajito? Estoy tratando de escuchar.

—Lo que deberías es hacer la tarea —dijo Hilda.

—¡Mamá! Terminé hace horas —acercó la silla a la televisión—. Por nada del mundo me perdería este maratón de 'Grey´s Anatomy'.

Hilda se encaró con Betty, frustrada.

—No puedo creer que apenas sales con este hombre y ya estás celosa de él. Deja de ser tan paranoica. De seguro que sólo está un poco tarde.

—'Tarde' era hace dos horas. En estos momentos yo ya estoy más bien plantada —pesó sus palabras por un momento y su furia se convirtió en tristeza.

_Plantada._

Ella realmente había tenido grandes expectativas de esa noche. Se tumbó de nuevo en el mueble. Tenía ganas de llorar en ese mismo instante.

–¡Ay! Betty. ¿Haz probado llamándolo?

—¡Claro que sí! Le he dejado docenas de mensajes y nada. Ni siquiera me devuelve las llamadas.

—Tal vez algo le pasó. Lo cierto es que todo debe tener una explicación lógica. ¿Acaso no crees en él?

—No, no creo en él —dijo.

Hilda la miró con seriedad.

—Pues, quizás no lo quieres después de todo.

—Pues, tal vez eso sea cierto —dijo enojada.

—¡Ay! Vamos, Betty —Hilda aprovechó los comerciales para buscar un vaso de agua y empezó a hablar en voz alta causando el enojo de Justin—, te has pasado toda la tarde contándonos sobre lo fantástico y perfecto que fue tu día. "Gío esto y Gío aquello…" Si en verdad quieres a este hombre pues deberías empezar a confiar en él incondicionalmente.

—¿Tú confiabas en Santos incondicionalmente?

Hilda retornó a su asiento con un vaso de agua y otro pedazo de Pudín de Pan.

—¡Claro que no! Pero soy tu hermana mayor y tengo que decirte esas cosas.

Betty volvió a levantarse de su sitio. Rebuscó dentro de su bolso, sacó dos boletas y las puso sobre la mesa. Su padre, Ignacio, que estaba escuchando el juego de pelota en la cocina se acercó a la sala ante tanto alboroto y hechó una mirada de reojo a las boletas.

—Para el juego de esta noche de los Mets y los Yankees. Y en un palco. ¡Vaya!

—Ya no vale la pena —dijo con cara de desilusión—. Me voy a dormir. Si Gío decide llamar o viene a rogar a la puerta, díganle que no quiero volver a ver su cara de delincuente nunca más.

Se alejó dando ruidosos pasos que chocaban pesados contra los peldaños de la escalera.

—Lo que digas, Betty —dijo Hilda volviéndose a concentrar en la televisión.

Caminó haciendo círculos en su habitación lanzando las ropas que desvestía contra el suelo mientras hablaba consigo misma.

—Si Gío se cree que voy a esperar por él y tratar de golpearle con un bate y luego besarle y aceptar cualquier excusa que se le ocurra, está chiflado. Puede que sirva para su hermanita pero está muy equivocado si cree que funciona conmigo.

Cuando quedó desnuda solamente con la ropa interior roja brillante, respiró profundamente y se dejó caer sobre la cama con pesadez.

Su cita casi perfecta había acabado, pensó. Sólo existía una única oportunidad en la vida para una primera cita en cualquier relación y Giovanni Rossi la había arruinado.

———

**Próximo capítulo: ****Adiós**


	12. Capítulo XI: Adiós

**Capítulo Décimo**** Primero: Adiós**

Betty se dirigió a la oficina el sábado a media mañana para terminar de resolver varias cosas pendientes. Daniel Meade había sido demasiado condescendiente con ella, pensó, en dejarla tomar un día libre a sabiendas de todo el trabajo que había retrasado para la semana próxima. El viaje en tren había sido placentero en trayecto de Manhattan desde Queens y Betty se tomó el tiempo para reflexionar, dejándose mecer con los vaivenes de la cabina del tren, y así calmar su decepción del día anterior. La verdad que Gío no se había comunicado con ella desde que se dijeron adiós y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse. No era de Gío hacer esas cosas, pensó. Estuvo a punto de marcar su número pero algo la hizo detener. Era él quien debía llamarla a ella. Su orgullo pudo más que su corazón y guardó el aparato en su bolso.

El vestíbulo del edificio Meade se veía desierto. Sus ojos se dirigieron en donde se encontraba 'Gio´s deli'. Sabía que él abría todos los sábados hasta las dos de la tarde. Frunció el cejo y no pudo evitar que sus pasos la guiaran directamente al negocio. Apretó los labios, frunció las cejas y abrió la puerta con fuerza dispuesta a tener una conversación nada placentera con el dueño del local.

Raúl y Rori conversaban sentados en una mesa. Al escuchar el sonido brusco de la puerta abrirse ante ellos, ambos detuvieron la charla y sus vistas se posaron sobre Betty.

—Lo sentimos. No abrimos hoy, señorita —dijo Raúl. Betty se detuvo de golpe y miró a su alrededor. No había señales de Gío y el local seguía en desorden.

—No seas tonto. Ella es su novia —le dijo Rori.

Raúl escaneó a Betty de los zapatos a la cabeza hasta cerciorarse que realmente la conocía. Entonces se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a Betty con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

—¿Quiere venir con nosotros?

Ella no entendió la pregunta. Dio un paso atrás. Realmente no gustaba del comportamiento de ese hombre, tan obviamente un Casanova, y recordó la forma libidinosa con que él la había visto la primera vez que la conoció. En cambio preguntó:

—Giovanni Rossi, ¿se encuentra?

Raúl y Rori se miraron entre sí.

—¿Será posible...? ¿Acaso no sabe?

–No, ¿qué cosa? –Betty escuchó su propia voz temblar ante un presentimiento. No gustaba de los misterios y ya estaba empezando a sentir un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

—Por favor, siéntese —le ordenó Raúl acercándole una silla.

Betty obedeció con renuencia. Sus oídos no entendieron las palabras que le pronunciaban, escucho las voces decir cosas en un lenguaje inentendible, frases que su cerebro no pudo procesar y flotaban sin sentido haciendo eco en su mente.

Un accidente. Anoche. De gravedad. Emergencia. Hospital.

_¡Eso no puede ser posible!_

Tuvieron que hacerse repetir varias veces antes que su cuerpo reaccionara en un ataque de pánico. Encontró difícil respirar y se asfixiaba con cada bocanada de aire que intentaba aspirar.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?

—Yo la llevo —dijo el hombre—. Déme un segundo.

Se dejó guiar como una paciente demente. Y le tomó todo el trayecto tratar de recuperar consciencia y comprender realmente la situación. Se sintió horrible por haber dudado de la honestidad de Gío y se tragó las lágrimas para llorarlas después. Por el momento todo lo que quería era verlo y confirmar que estaba fuera de peligro.

En el hospital, Raúl la llevó ante la puerta de la habitación donde él estaba. Una mujer y un hombre de tez oscura y aspecto asiático conversaban en el pasillo, entre susurros que ni siquiera disimulaban ser inaudibles.

—Yamir, está muy grave después de la operación. La enfermera me dice que él habla incoherencia entre sueños toda la noche —dijo una chica de piel morena, pelo negro brillante y ojos oscuros, parecida como gota de agua al joven que estaba a su lado.

—Creo que se quedó loco. La otra vez oí a su hermana decir… —dijo Yamir.

Raúl se acercó a la mujer y la tomó por el brazo. Ella se cayó de inmediato. Y le dirigió una mirada de inspección a Betty.

—¿Y ésta? —preguntó Indira, la hermana de Yamir.

Raúl le susurró algo a los presentes y entonces la joven la miró con más interés, de una forma en la que Amanda parecería la santa Teresa de Calcuta.

Betty no estaba como para soportar el mismo ambiente que estaba acostumbrada en Mode. Haciendo un gesto amable con la cabeza avanzó hasta la puerta frente a donde estaban. La tocó con suavidad y la abrió cautelosamente.

Una mujer estaba sentada al borde la cama de espaldas a Betty. Volteó a donde Betty se encontraba, de inmediato reconoció a la hermana de Gío.

—Betty… —se escuchó desde tras la espalda de Anna María y ella se movió para descubrir a aquel que yacía sobre el lecho.

Anna María se paró de la cama y abrazó a Betty dándole un beso en la mejilla, Betty no se movió con los ojos fijos a aquellos otros que la miraban suplicantes desde aquel lecho. La hermana de Gío le señaló la mesita de noche y algunos envases que estaban cuidadosamente dispuestos sobre ella, tomó su bolso y lo colocó en su hombro.

—Voy a tomar un poco de aire y a buscar a mama. Betty, querida, trata que se tome la leche, la necesita para reforzar uno de los medicamentos.

Betty asintió y, una vez estuvieron solos, se acercó y posó su mano sobre la que estaba tendida en dirección hacia ella. Gío tenía la piel pálida, el pelo revuelto y, por primera vez, le vio el rostro descuidado lleno de vello facial; sus ojos, antes tan despiertos y radiantes, prestos a irritarla por el solo hecho de divertirse, tenían un aspecto triste y cansado rodeados de grandes ojeras púrpuras y profundas.

Gío pareció notar su preocupación y rompió el silencio:

—Me dicen que tuve suerte… —su voz era entrecortada y lejana. A Gío le costaba mucho esfuerzo pronunciarlas— No pude llamarte… la consciencia hace unas horas.

—Me dijeron. Sí —asintió Betty sin poder apartar sus ojos de los moretones que sobresalían de su frente, su cuello y sus brazos—. No importa.

—Oye, linda. Estoy bien… No te preocupes —trató de incorporarse, en vano. Betty se aproximó y le socorrió. El pudo notar cómo Betty dio un ligero respingo al sentir el contacto de su piel febril. Pero evitó preocuparla y esbozó una sonrisa— estaré mucho mejor… en un par de días.

Betty se sintió un poco calmada por sus palabras, pero no pudo ocultar su intranquilidad. Hubiera querido abrazarle en ese mismo instante y llorar sobre su pecho. Pero sabía ser comedida y evitó mostrarle toda la preocupación que sentía. Se acercó a la mesa y tomó un vaso de leche y se lo acercó. Gío lo rechazó con un gesto de disgusto.

—La… leche es para… bebés, yo… —se interrumpió. sintiendo un dolor que desfiguró su rostro de repente. Betty trató de salir a buscar a alguien pero Gío le hizo ademán de que se quedara. Buscó una silla y la acercó a la cabecera de la cama donde Gío volvió a recostarse—. Eso pasa… quédate conmigo

Cerró los ojos y pareció tratar de dormir.

Betty obedeció y le acarició el brazo mientras le contemplaba. No pasaron diez minutos cuando Gío abrió lentamente los ojos y los dirigió a ella. Betty le sonrió al descubrir que habían recuperado la lozanía que conocía en ellos. Gío presionó la mano que le sujetaba con cariño y le habló con voz clara e ininterrumpida:

—Te voy a llevar de paseo en un carruaje de caballos en tu cumpleaños.

Betty rió de la ridícula ocurrencia. Gío no perdía su humor aún en los momentos de crisis, pensó. Acercó su mano libre y peinó los cabellos descuidados que se aplastaban contra la frente sudorosa de Gío.

—Pero… sabes que mi cumpleaños pasó hace dos meses.

El continuó, haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Ya verás. Te vas a enojar en un principio pero después… —se paró en seco y dirigió la vista hacia el techo—. Te va a gustar mi corte de pelo.

—A mí me gusta tu pelo como está —Betty siguió acariciándole los cabellos.

El sonrió sin dejar de mirar el espacio en blanco que existía entre él y el techo evitando encontrarse con los ojos de Betty.

—Tengo miedo —dijo—. Miedo de desaparecer. De no ser yo el que esté contigo.

—No me voy a ninguna parte —Betty se incorporó sin soltar su mano tratando de encontrar su mirada que seguía perdida entre ella y algún lugar detrás de ella que sólo él podía ver—. Estoy aquí contigo.

—Pero también estarás allí para él.

Cerró los ojos por un instante apretándolos con fuerza como si contuviera las lágrimas. Abrió los párpados suavemente, su rostro recuperó su pasividad y sus ojos, que volvieron a ser opacos y enfermizos, se enfocaron en los de ella.

—Hola, linda.

Betty pudo respirar al escuchar de nuevo su voz queda y trabajosa. Se sentó de un tirón en el sillón que estaba.

—Me tenías realmente preocupada. ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Gío hizo un gesto de burla antes de responderle.

—¿Tanta algarabía… por un ridículo… vaso de leche!

Un joven se apartó de la puerta donde había estado desde hacía un instante, sin que Betty se diera cuenta cuándo entró a la habitación. Se acercó a la silla donde Betty permanecía. Era alto y tenía razgos exóticos, aunque ordinarios, tenían un encanto especial. Betty reconoció ese rostro.

—Cuando tiene episodios como esos no parece recordar nada de lo que dijo o hizo —el joven posó su mano sobre el hombro de Betty de manera consoladora—. El doctor dice que es debido a algunos golpes que recibió en su gigantesca cabeza.

Gío forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, que pareció más una mueca debido al esfuerzo de sus músculos faciales.

—¿Tratando de asustar a mi chica, Robert?

Betty alternó su mirada entre las de Gío y la de Robert, el antiguo empleado de el carro de meriendas de Mode justo antes que Gio empezara a trabajar en el mismo puesto. Se movió incómoda en su asiento. Robert alejó su mano del hombro de Betty.

—No estoy haciendo nada malo. Tú y tu lengua venenosa, Gío. No debí haber venido. Estoy aquí sólo porque Indira insiste en ayudar a tu madre. Bueno, entonces —dijo dirigiéndose a Betty—, ¿y quién es esta bella dama?

Betty arrugó el rostro. Gío soltó una leve risita.

—La conoces… de Mode.

Robert puso cara de sorpresa y trató de reconocer el rostro de aquella que tenía frente a sí. Betty sonrió por cortesía mostrando sus 'bracers' en todo su esplendor. El dio un paso atrás y exclamó:

–¡Ya! ¡Ya recuerdo!

En ese instante la chica de piel morena y largo pelo brillante abrió la puerta y, sin apartar la mirada de donde Betty estaba, abrazó a Robert y le dijo algo en el oído. Entonces empezaron a llegar una cantidad de personas que llenaron el lugar empujando a Betty hacia una esquina de la habitación. Betty permaneció al margen de todo aquello observando cómo los demás interactuaban con tanta facilidad entre sí mientras ella permanecía entre las sombras.

Pudo escuchar a la madre de Gío, una mujer de apariencia fuerte, sollozar como una chiquilla en una esquina próxima a ella mientras abrazaba a otra señora de cómo su misma edad.

—Me dijeron que no era culpa de nadie. Que fue un accidente. Tanto que le decía que cambiara ese vehículo. Que le traería problemas y mira ahora…

—Cálmate. Ya. Ya.

—Cómo quieres que me calme si es mi bebe. Mi bebé —la señora Rossi escondió su rostro en un pañuelo y siguió sollozando.

Luego vio a varios jóvenes, rodear la cama de Gío; probablemente amigos del barrio. En otra esquina Ana María insistía con la leche tratando en vano de vencer las constantes protestas de Gío. Mientras tanto, los pequeños Angelo y Leah correteaban en el pasillo haciendo caso omiso a Antonella quien los ordenaba a callarse porque se encontraban en un hospital. Cada rato entraban más familiares y amigos. Mucha gente que apenas notó la presencia de Betty en una esquinilla del cuarto.

Betty lo veía todo con paciencia. No quería marcharse. Pero bien sabía que ella no era protagonista aún de la vida de Gio, ni siquiera un personaje secundario. Entonces, era apenas poco menos que una intrusa.

Pasó algo más de una hora. La hermana de Gio le dijo adiós y se marchó con los pequeños agradeciéndole la compañía.

Yamir, el joven de tez de chocolate, se acercó a ella indicándole que se marchaba y que él sería quien la llevaría a su casa. Betty se despidió de Gío más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado. Sus tías se habían adueñado de él discutiendo, alrededor de su cama, remedios caseros y cotilleos de barrio y haciéndole mil preguntas.

—Yamir… necesito un favor –pidió Gío antes que se marcharan. El se acercó para evitar que se esforzara, escuchó con atención, hizo un gesto de asentimiento y regresó al lado de Betty.

El camino hacia la casa en Jackson Heights fue silencioso y eterno. Yamir se despidió en la puerta de la casa Suárez. Le informó a Betty que Gío le había pedido que la buscara mañana por la tarde si no tenía inconveniente.

—Realmente no quisiera molestarte —empezó Betty pero él interrumpió.

—No es molestia. Además mañana temprano tengo que hacer una diligencia cerca de la zona. Hasta pronto.

Betty asintió y abrió la puerta donde todos los miembros de su familia se acercaron a recibirla consoladoramente. Todos sabían lo mucho que debía estar sufriendo.

—0—

Domingo por la tarde. Por fin solos. Betty acercó su mano a la de Gío. El día había sido terrible con toda esa gente entrando en la habitación y los tratamientos y análisis se volvían más frecuentes. La tarde moría y las horas de visita estaban llegando a su fin. La familia de Gío había salido a cenar algo y Betty aprovechó un momento antes de marcharse. El hizo un esfuerzo y señaló a una mochila que reposaba al lado del mueble de la esquina. Ella lo buscó y regresó a su asiento con él. Sabía que Yamir lo había traído con él en la mañana cuando con tanta gentileza la condujo al hospital. Atendiendo a las instrucciones de Gío, abrió la cremallera del bulto y se encontró con un paquetito envuelto en papel de regalo sobre las ropas que estaban en el interior. La envoltura estaba un poco arrugada y tenía unas manchas oscuras que evitó pensar que eran de sangre. Sobre el regalo había un pequeño sobre que contenía una tarjeta de presentación y una nota. La tarjeta rezaba: 'Cynthya Perez. Asistente Ejecutiva. Neo-writer´s magazine editor en jefe.'

Ella miró a Gío cuestionándole con los ojos pero él la instó haciéndole seña para que leyera la nota. Betty reconoció la escritura de Gío´s trazada en tinta azul:

'Querida Betty:

Hoy también he tenido el mejor día de mi vida.

Gracias por hacerme tu héroe.

Con amor,

Gío

p.d. revisa la página 23'

—Gío, ¿y esto? —Betty tuvo que acercarse para escuchar sus palabras.

—Es tu sorpresa. Abrelo.

Ella lo destapó con cuidado. El trató de similar una sonrisa escondiendo el dolor que sentía. Pero era divertido ver como ella no rompía la envoltura como todo el mundo sino que quitaba con cuidado la cinta adhesiva y dobló con cuidado el papel como si éste fuera el presente. Betty encontró un ejemplar de una famosa revista de lanzamientos de nuevos escritores de ficción: 'Neo-Writers'. Aparecer en esa revista cultural era como aparecer ante los ojos de todo el círculo de narrativa de Nueva York. Su corazón empezó a acelerarse. A sus manos temblorosas le costaron encontrar la página 23. Leyó: 'Betty Suárez'. Pasó sus dedos sobre su nombre. Era real, su cuento corto había sido publicado. Primera parte de tres publicaciones.

Las lágrimas empezaron a surgir de sus ojos sin siquiera avisarle, recorrieron su mejilla y cayeron arruinando la revista. Gío se las arregló para sonreír al darse cuenta que Betty no podía apartar los ojos de las páginas de la revista.

—Les encantó —dijo Gío. El placer que sentía por haberla agradado de esa forma era mucho mayor de lo que había esperado.

—Gío —pudo decir secándose las lágrimas de alegría que empañaban sus ojos—, más vale que mejores pronto. Te voy a castigar por esto. ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste? Te voy a besar y te voy a abrazar hasta el cansancio.

—Tontita —le dijo visiblemente satisfecho.

Ella presionó sus labios sobre los de él y, recordando una escena, le habló.

—No te acostaste con ella, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no… Tú te ganaste esto tú sola —rió ante la ocurrencia de Betty. Pero un nuevo ataque de dolor hizo que se contrajera su rostro y empezar a toser sin parar. Betty vio varias gotitas de sangre salpicar las sábanas.

_¡Tanto dolor!_

Betty entró en pánico y estuvo a punto de pararse de la cama pero él la tomó por el brazo evitando que se marchara de su lado. Una enfermera abrió la puerta y, luego hacer una rápida revisión, empezó a friccionar el pecho desnudo Gío con una especie de ungüento. Betty contempló con horror la profundidad de las heridas que Gío tenía en su cuerpo. Luego de unos breves instantes, dejó de toser. La enfermera cambió el suero y luego se marchó.

El le pidió que se acercara. Betty obedeció. Gío le susurró a su oído haciendo una larga pausa entre oración y oración, recitando las palabras con su voz grave y enfermiza como si hubiesen estado resguardadas en su mente por mucho tiempo.

—Si pudiera… devolver el tiempo. Si pudiera repetirlo todo. No vacilaría. Lucharía por tí. No importa con quién estés. Te ayudaría a seguir tus sueños, Betty —el trató de acercarse más a ella—. Si tuviera la oportunidad, te amaría otra vez.

—No digas esas cosas. Todo va a estar bien.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entrado en años de apareció en el dintel. El pelo canuto corto y escaso, con trazos de cabellos negros, abundante vello facial, de contextura fuerte, el hombre parecía el vivo espejo de Gío. Su padre. Tras él estaba Anna María. Gío pareció darle una mirada de reproche pero ella no se inmutó. Betty se puso de pie y les dio espacio para que estuvieran juntos.

—Te veré mañana —le dijo a Gío y salió de la habitación seguida por Anna María. Ella se ofreció a llevarla a casa pero Betty rechazó la oferta. No era tan tarde y todavía podía tomar el tren.

Al caminar en medio de la calle, de regreso en Queens, notó que el cielo estaba despejado y alzó la vista tratando de encontrar a las estrellas que Gío le había mostrado una vez. Al escrutar el cielo notó un ligero destello recorrer el firmamento, como una estrella fugaz. Y sin saber porqué, empezó a llorar de regreso a casa.

—0—

Betty surgió del ascensor con una sonrisa en los labios. Era medio día y había aprovechado la hora del almuerzo para darle una visita a Gío. Bajo el brazo tenía la revista donde su historia había sido publicada. Aprovecharía para leérsela y discutir algunos puntos con él. De seguro eso le entretendría un poco, pensó.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación 1908 y se encontró conque Gío no estaba allí.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y no pudo reprimir un gritito de alegría. ¿Sería posible que Dios hubiese escuchado sus plegarias, pensó, y ya Gío estuviera de regreso a casa?

Le preguntó a la enfermera que arreglaba la habitación.

—El paciente de este número, ¿le dieron de alta?

—¿Usted es familia? —esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Casi —vació—. Soy una amiga… íntima.

La enfermera le tocó el hombro. A Betty no le gustó. La forma en que la miraba le congeló las entrañas.

—Lo siento —dijo la enfermera con voz entrenada—. Se ha ido. Falleció anoche. Lo siento mucho.

Los ojos de Betty trataron de descubrir desesperadamente en el rostro de la mujer que estaba ante ella cualquier indicio que revelara que estaba bromeando. No encontró de qué asirse y se sintió desmayar. Apretó la revista entre sus manos como tronco de salvación en alta mar. "No puede ser posible", pensó. El era el héroe de su historia. El no podía morir.

—¡No! —dejó escapar de sus labios palidecidos. La enfermera consideró que era mejor dejarla sola por un momento y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Betty con una fuerza inexplicable, rasgó la revista en dos. Su mente estaba al borde de la locura. Lanzó los pedazos de la revista contra la cama. Pero ahí no había nadie. Estaba vacía. Abandonada.

—¡Por esto terminaste muerto! No lo quiero. ¡No!

Lo imaginó descansando sobre esa misma cama, como había estado anoche tan solo horas antes. Las lágrimas rodaron como caudales salados imparables, deformando su rostro. Sus dientes chocando entre sí mientras gemía desconsolada.

Se lanzó contra la cama, en medio de un ataque de nervios. Se acurrucó alrededor de la almohada y lloró quedamente sobre las sábanas blancas, reconociendo harto tarde la profundidad de sus sentimientos, murmurando palabras que nadie podía ya escuchar.

—No te vayas. No me dejes —le susurró al aire—. Te amo.

Se había ido para siempre. Ni siquiera la oportunidad de decirse una última palabra. Ni una miserable palabra, ni siquiera 'adiós'.

—No… no —sollozó dándose finalmente cuenta que no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada que nadie más pudiera hacer. Gío había muerto y pronto no sería más que un recuerdo—. ¡Ay! no, no…

_No, no…_

———

**Próximo capítulo: ****Una Última Oportunidad**


	13. Capítulo XII: Una Ultima Oportunidad

**Capítulo Décimo**** Segundo: Una última oportunidad**

_¡No!_ Betty se levantó de golpe. No recordaba nada de lo que había soñado, pero estaba segura que había sido una pesadilla. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y resecos, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche y su cuerpo estaba completamente empapado en sudor.

Calzó las sandalias y bebió un sorbo de agua tratando, sin lograrlo, de calmar el escozor en su garganta. Su cuerpo se sintió tan pesado como el plomo. Muchas semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que pudo pasar una noche placentera. Especialmente después que los servicios funerarios habían concluido y tenía tantas cosas en qué mantener la mente ocupada. Esa noche se sintió más pesada que nunca y dormir en medio de una tormenta eléctrica tampoco le había ayudado para nada. Por lo menos, pensó, esta vez se las arregló para conciliar el sueño por algunas pocas horas.

Abrió las cortinas y dejó que los rayos solares penetraran a través de la ventana. La noche turbulenta había dado paso a una radiante mañana, hermosa y despejada. Sin embargo, no sintió el calor del día darle la bienvenida como meses antes de la tragedia. En esos últimos días todo le parecía gris e insulso.

_¿Por qué es que la vida es tan difícil? _pensó para sus adentros. Si por lo menos tuviera de nuevo a Henry tendría a alguien en quien depender, alguien que la apoyara y le ayudara a pasar los días y compartir las lágrimas y el dolor. Pero desde hacia tiempo él era historia del pasado y esta vez estaba sola para sobrellevar su propio sufrimiento.

Dicen que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Y ella se sintió que había perdido la felicidad para siempre.

Pero claro, Henry no estaba fuera de su alcance y Betty estaba segura que él deseaba estar con ella siempre que quisiera ofrecerle otra oportunidad. Pero no ahora, no como las cosas estaban ahora. Y no después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido en su vida. Tantas cosas, en tan poco tiempo. No iba a permitir que su corazón fuera destrozado otra vez. Y así mismo se lo había dicho claramente ayer por la noche cuando se apareció de manera sorpresiva ante ella. Apenas había sido ayer que él había escuchado la terrible noticia y, por una extraña razón, deseaba discutir el futuro de ambos y la posibilidad de estar juntos. ¿_Qué futuro?_ pensó. Ya había sido un atrevimiento de su parte regocijarse de la desgracia de otros para construir su propia felicidad. Pero ella deseaba tanto volver a ser feliz.

_¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que quiero de verdad? _La pregunta surcó varias veces por su pensamiento pero no pudo encontrar la respuesta. Ya estaba hastiada de tanto pensar. Su corazón estaba cansado de tanta depresión y tristeza.

Su propia familia parecía vivir en una funeraria. Aunque los moradores de la casa Suárez trataran de aparentar alegres y despreocupados, los ojos revelaban la verdad: era realmente difícil superar la muerte de un ser querido. Sin embargo, hoy era otro día, pensó Betty. Y era su decisión personal empezar con nuevas fuerzas. Trató de dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro. Buscó entre su closet alguna vestimenta de colores alegres que la animasen un poco. Seleccionó una falda multicolor y una blusa de estampados rojos y rosados, se miró en el espejo y decidió en ahí mismo que nadie ni nada la molestaría en ese día.

De puntillas descendió la escalera y caminó con cuidado a través de la sala para no despertar a aquel que dormía en el sofá. Sin darle una segunda mirada, y con la vista hacia el frente, abrió la puerta y se aventuró al mundo dispuesta a ocupar su mente con todo el trabajo que pudiese en cuanto llegara a su escritorio.

Aunque había caos en la oficina a causa de los múltiples preparativos para cierto evento importante de esa misma tarde, la mañana pasó sin mayores inconvenientes. Pero se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y Betty sintió su estómago protestarle. Sabía que no había cosa que la pusiera de peor humor que el hambre. Por lo que decidió bajar al 'Clóset', como todos los empleados llamaban al departamento encargado de almacenar los vestuarios y accesorios propiedad de la revista, para conversar y descargar sus preocupaciones con un oído amigo que le diese ánimos.

Antes de llegar a su destino, se encontró con Xiao Hua, una de las analistas técnicas de diagramación, en el pasillo frente a la máquina de café, hablando con varias de sus esmirriadas compañeras de labores sobre los festejos que habían ocurrido el día anterior en su comunidad.

—Nosotros también celebramos el 'Chilseok' —dijo otra empleada de Mode de ascendencia Coreana—. Pero ni loca probaría de la comida como hiciste tú, Xiao Hua. Ya se te ven las libras de más en el cuerpo.

—_Permiso_ —les dijo Betty al pasar ante ellas.

Xiao Hua la miró con desdén y luego se contempló sus propios muslos, comparándose. Con gesto de asco y disgusto apartó el café que había estado tomando con tanto placer.

Betty puso los ojos en blanco. _Un día común y corriente en Mode_, se dijo en voz alta y se dirigió directamente al departamento donde trabajaba su amiga Christina, la encargada del guardarropa de las modelos de Mode.

Tratando de entretenerse con algo para calmar la pesadez con la que había iniciado el día, encendió la Blackberry y buscó en el internet aquel festejo asiático que había escuchado mencionar en el pasillo. Eso mientras hablaba con Christina quien le prestaba poca atención abrumada por el exceso trabajo esa tarde.

_El Qi Xi, el Chilseok, el día de los enamorados_. _Interesante._ Coincidencialmente ayer fue justamente el séptimo día del séptimo mes. La historia de dos amantes separados por las adversidades de la vida pero a quienes el destino les dio la oportunidad de estar juntos, aunque sea por un momento breve, aunque no fuera para siempre. A Betty le pareció hermoso. Realmente gustaba de las historias románticas y esta era perfecta para describir la relación suya con Henry, pensó mientras guardaba una nota digital para recordarse de la leyenda.

En ese momento sonó una campanilla a lo lejos y corrió ante el encuentro de aquel quien la había hecho sonar. _Esta vez elegiré mi sándwich favorito. ¡Tengo tanta hambre! _pensó mientras hacía cola en la línea de mujeres insípidas y esqueléticas que componían parte del staff de Mode. Cuando llegó su turno, se sorprendió al verse ante un completo desconocido y, sin embargo, algo en él le pareció familiar. Parecía que el antiguo vendedor de sándwiches de la compañía había sido sustituido por otro empleado. Un joven bajo, de voz grave, ingenio rápido y extraño sentido del humor.

—_¡Bienvenido! _—le dijo luego de intercambiar algunas pocas palabras con él.

Betty podía jurarse que todo aquello ya lo había vivido. Sintió un repentino golpe de felicidad azotarla como brisa fresca de verano. Y en ese instante, y sin explicación alguna, recordó qué era sentirse feliz y olvidó sus problemas. Le sonrió y se perdió en ese segundo, que le pareció una eternidad, navegando entre pensamientos y memorias que nunca había tenido.

Se miró a través de esos transparentes ojos oscuros y lo supo. Sí, algo dentro de ella le dijo que eran jocosos, casi pícaros, pero igual de joviales e inteligentes. Contempló esa sonrisa y sin explicarlo supo que era sincera y despreocupada. Y esas manos… no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y las imaginó cariñosas y aventureras, tenaces y rebosantes de amor para dar.

—Betty —una voz la despertó de su letargo. Daniel, su jefe, la llamaba para un encargo—. ¿Podrías conseguirme esto para la fiesta de beneficencia de esta noche?

Tomó el sándwich que el hombre frente a ella le entregaba con una sonrisa y olvidó por completo todo lo que había estado pensado hacía unos instantes. Sin embargo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa automáticamente, sin proponérselo. Como si una parte de ella estuviera consciente. Como si recordara. Como si supiera que todo volvería a empezar.

Una última oportunidad.

———

**FIN**


	14. Epílogo

**Ep****ílogo**

Esta historia tiene la intención de existir por sí misma. Así que no se tiene que haber visto la serie para poder disfrutarla. (Creo que debí poner esto en el Prólogo).

Al momento de escribir esta historia el último episodio disponible de Ugly Betty era (2.14 "A Thousand Words by Friday") pero la historia en realidad no se desarrolla hasta antes del episodio (2.03 "Betty´s Wait Problem").

La experiencia fue bastante interesante. Aprendí a organizar los plots y la secuencia de capítulos. Me es difícil mantener los personajes en carácter y siempre termino dándoles personalidad propia. Si decido continuar con los fanfics seguiré la tendencia de un Universo Alterno (AU).

Realmente me gustó mucho escribirla,

_Beatrice Benedick_

——

Licencias:

Existen ciertas grandes diferencias entre la historia original de la serie y esta historia (obviamente ya conocen el por qué) pero, no son errores. Decidí tomarme ciertas licencias, como por ejemplo:

—'Gío´s Deli' se encuentra localizado en el vestíbulo del Edificio Meade y no a dos cuadras de él.

—El primer episodio en el cual Betty conoce a Gío (Capítulo XII o Episodio 2.03 de la serie) no ocurre el lunes 20 de agosto del 2007 sino el 11 de octubre.

—Los personajes: Ana María Rossi, Yamil, Raúl, Indira, Rori, Niklas Keller, Leah y Angelo no existen en la serie original.

——

Finalmente, otras notas:

—Qi Xi (China) Chilseok (Corea) es un festival que se celebra el séptimo mes del séptimo año lunar. Es también llamado el Día de los enamorados Chino y se basa en la leyenda romántica basada en las estrellas Altair, Deneb y Vega.

—Triángulo Estival: Se le llama a las tres estrellas de verano Altair, Deneb y Vega, las estrellas más brillantes de Águila, Cisne y Lira que parecen formar un triangulo en el cielo.


End file.
